


Gefährliche Blicke (What You Don't See)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [8]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Atlantis ist seltsamer Besuch aufgetaucht und Todd hat seinen älteren Bruder wiedergefunden. John muss mit seinen unterdrückten Wünschen und Sehnsüchten kämpfen und mit der Schwangerschaft seines Stellvertreters Evan Lorne.<br/>Wie gut, dass es da einen beeindruckenden Wraith Commander und eine schöne junge Frau gibt, die ihnen zur Seite stehen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gegenstücke

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich willkommen in der Pegasus Galaxis!  
> Diese Geschichte beginnt direkt nach Kapitel 14 von 'Gefährliches Wissen' und wird vier Hauptpersonen haben: John Sheppard, Todd, Commander Iason und die junge Eurasierin Rin. Sie wird von den Besuchern aus einem anderen Universum handeln und sich mit der Suche nach einem Heilmittel für das Nährproblem beschäftigen. Und es wird tatsächlich eine Beziehung zwischen Männlein und Weiblein geben. Ja, ich bin wirklich in der Lage, auch so etwas zu schreiben! :-)
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr mögt sie genauso wie meine anderen Geschichten, Ihr seid ein ganz großartiges Publikum! Bitte lasst es mich wissen, ob sie Euch gefällt!

_Prolog:_

 

_Der junge Krieger lag zusammengerollt auf seinem schmalen Bett und versuchte, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Die letzten Tage waren schrecklich gewesen, sogar für einen jungen und abenteuerlustigen Wraith, dem die Bedeutung des Wortes Frieden völlig fremd war._

_Er war an Bord eines ihrer alliierten Basis-Schiffe gewesen und hatte gegen fünf Kriegsschiffe der verhassten Antiker kämpfen müssen und sie hatten die letzte Schlacht nur knapp überlebt. So viele Verluste, so viel vergossenes Blut. Der junge Krieger warf sich unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her und versuchte, eine bequeme Lage zu finden. Er sehnte sich fürchterlich nach seinem älteren Bruder, danach, sich mental mit ihm zu verbinden und sich von seiner bloßen Anwesenheit trösten zu lassen._

_Aber sein geliebter älterer Bruder, das einzige Wesen in diesem feindlichen und blutigen Universum, das ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete, war nicht da. Er hatte seine eigenen Pflichten zu erfüllen und der junge Krieger würde niemals erwarten, dass er diese Pflichten ihm zuliebe vernachlässigte. Auch dann nicht, wenn er ihm jetzt mehr brauchte, als jemals zuvor, nachdem er an diesem Tag beinahe gestorben war._

_Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis seine Nägel schmerzhaft in seine sensiblen Handflächen schnitten, um sich davon abzuhalten, telepathisch nach seinem Rettungsanker zu rufen. Er schloss die Augen, erschöpft und verzweifelt und wartete darauf, endlich einschlafen zu können._

_Als ihn endlich der Schlaf der Erschöpfung umfing, träumte er davon, dass sein Bruder zu ihm kam, sich auf den Rand seines schmalen Bettes setzte, und seine Wange streichelte._

_'Ich muss fortgehen, mein geliebter kleiner Bruder und ich kann Dich leider nicht mitnehmen, obwohl ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche. Bitte denk immer daran, wie sehr ich Dich liebe, kleiner Bruder.'_

_Er hörte die geliebte Stimme in seinem Kopf und fühlte die sanfte Liebkosung auf seiner weichen Haut._

_Dann stand sein Bruder auf und verließ sein Quartier nach einem letzten langen Blick auf ihn. Der junge Krieger öffnete den Mund, um ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn zu verlassen, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er streckte die Hand aus, aber die Tür schloss sich leise hinter seinem Bruder und der junge Krieger war wieder allein._

_Er stöhnte in seinem unruhigen Schlummer und tastete blind nach dem Bruder, der nicht mehr da war. Er stöhnte erneut und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er blinzelte verwirrt und versuchte, den Albtraum abzuschütteln. Als er begriff, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, sank er auf das Kissen zurück und schlief erschöpft wieder ein._

_Als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand und nach seinem Bruder suchte, teilte sein Vater ihm mit, dass sein älterer Sohn von den Antikern getötet worden war._

_Der junge Krieger verkroch sich in eine versteckte Nische und weinte um seinen Verlust, bis er völlig leer war. Er wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass sein Vater ihn angelogen hatte und sein Bruder nicht tot war. Er wusste nicht, dass es zehntausend Jahre dauern sollte, bis er seinen geliebten älteren Bruder wiedersehen würde._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd, der ranghöchste Commander der Allianz, eilte in Richtung der Gästequartiere im höchsten Turm, in denen Major Lorne den vierten der unerwarteten Besucher eingesperrt hatte, bis er selbst mit seinem Team in die Stadt zurückkommen würde.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er musste hart darum kämpfen, seine Haltung zu bewahren. Kyrillos folgte ihm, aber er versuchte nicht, sich mit ihm zu verbinden oder ihn anzusprechen. Todd war ihm dankbar dafür, dass Kyrillos seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch, seine Gedanken mit niemandem teilen zu müssen respektierte und den inneren Aufruhr, in dem er sich befand, nicht noch vergrößerte. Nichtsdestoweniger war es hilfreich zu wissen, dass er dem unbekannten Wraith nicht alleine gegenübertreten musste. Kyrillos war ein Freund und würde ihn unterstützen, egal, was auch passieren mochte.

Was ihn so aus der Fassung brachte, war nicht die Tatsache an sich, dass er einen unbekannten Wraith befragen musste, das hatte er in der Vergangenheit wahrlich schon oft genug getan. Es war die Tatsache, dass dieser bestimmte unbekannte Wraith das Gegenstück seines älteren Bruders war, die ihn so verstörte und beinahe verängstigte. Vor zehntausend Jahren hatte er seinen angebeteten und geliebten älteren Bruder verloren und ihn seit dem an jedem einzelnen Tag, an dem er wach war, vermisst.

Erst einen Tag zuvor hatte er ihn nach dieser unvorstellbar langen Zeit wiedergefunden und er war immer noch zutiefst verwirrt und unsicher. Natürlich war er über ihre Wiedervereinigung glücklicher, als er es mit Worten ausdrücken konnte, aber es war doch gerade erst passiert und jetzt sollte er auch noch sofort den gruseligen Zwilling seines Bruders treffen.

Todd atmete tief durch und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als die Tür des Aufzugs sich öffnete. Er konnte vier Wächter neben der verschlossenen Tür des Quartiers stehen sehen, in dem der Wraith mit dem passenden Namen 'Sin' hauste, aber ihm war klar, dass noch nicht einmal zehn Wächter ausreichen würden, um einen erwachsenen und erfahrenen männlichen Wraith in einem solchen Quartier zu halten, sollte dieser sich tatsächlich dazu entschließen auszubrechen. Zumindest nicht, wenn er frisch genährt war.  
Dann sah er zwei von Alexandros' erfahrenen Offizieren in der Nähe an der Wand stehen, halb versteckt im Schatten des ziemlich dunklen Korridors mit je zwei Drohnen an ihren Seiten. Er lächelte und musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Es sagte viel über seinen Gemütszustand aus, dass er die Wraith-Wächter so spät erst wahrgenommen hatte. Alexandros hatte zwei Wächter gewählt, die starke mentale Fähigkeiten sich gegen andere Wraith abzuschirmen besaßen, so dass der fremde Besucher sie nicht würde beeinflussen können.

Er entspannte sich und wandte sich zu den menschlichen Wächtern um, die ihn respektvoll grüßten und darauf warteten, dass er ihnen den Befehl erteilte, die Tür zu öffnen. Gleich würde er das Gegenstück seines geliebten Bruders kennenlernen.

Major Lorne hatte ihm berichtet, dass er Sinamore nicht im Mindesten ähnelte und Todd musste sich eingestehen, dass er neugierig war. Kyrillos stand hinter ihm und jetzt suchte er den mentalen Kontakt mit dem anderen Commander, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm die starke und ruhige Präsenz des anderen Wraith-Geistes Kraft geben würde. Kyrillos verband sich sofort ohne zu zögern mit ihm, nicht vollständig, aber es reichte, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm die nötige Selbstsicherheit zu schenken.

Er straffte die Schultern und nickte den Wächtern zu. „Marines, öffnen Sie bitte die Tür.“

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd musterte den Wraith, der vor ihm gemütlich in einem großen Sessel am Fenster saß, nachdenklich.

Er begriff jetzt, warum Major Lorne ihn als 'gruselig' und ungewöhnlich beschrieben hatte. Das lange, schwarze Haar fiel weit über die Rückenlehne des großen Sessels bis fast auf den Boden hinunter. Es musste wirklich sehr lang sein und Todd fragte sich flüchtig, ob der andere Wraith wohl über seine Haare stolperte, wenn er lief.  
Ein spöttisches Grinsen breitete sich auf den zugegebenermaßen schönen Zügen aus, ganz so, als ob Sin seine Gedanken erahnt hätte, obwohl sich Todd eigentlich ziemlich sicher gewesen war, dass er in der Lage sein würde, den anderen Wraith aus seinem Verstand auszuschließen.

Sin war mehr wie eine der Drohnen gekleidet, mit nacktem Oberkörper, von zwei breiten Gurten über seinen Schultern abgesehen, die sich hinter seinem Rücken kreuzten. Major Lorne hatte ihm die Waffen abgenommen und Todd war erstaunt darüber, dass Sin dies zugelassen hatte.

„Er hat mich sehr höflich darum gebeten und ich würde einem schwangeren Mann niemals einen Wunsch abschlagen, weißt Du“, stellte Sin in einer überraschend dunklen und weichen klangvollen Stimme fest.

Todd blinzelte. „Wie bitte?“ Fragte er, wachsam und verärgert, weil Sin doch in der Lage gewesen war, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

Sin schnaubte, halb amüsiert, halb gelangweilt. „Ich habe Deine Gedanken nicht gelesen, keine Bange. Deine Fähigkeiten, mich aus Deinen Gedanken fernzuhalten, sind wesentlich besser als die meines lieben kleinen Bruders.“ Er schürzte die Lippen und ließ seinen Blick über den schweren Mantel wandern, den Todd trug. Todd versteifte sich und konnte sein verlegenes Knurren nur halbwegs unterdrücken.

Sin warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Ha, bei Dir funktioniert das also auch“, brachte er nach Luft schnappend heraus, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich meinen kleinen Bruder in Verlegenheit bringen will, brauche ich ihn nur so anzuschauen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das bei Dir genauso gut klappt.“ Er wurde ernst und betrachtete Todd für eine ganze Weile gedankenverloren. „Ich muss zugeben, dass Ihr viel unterschiedlicher seid, als ich zuerst geglaubt habe. Todd ist nie in der Lage, mich auszuschließen, wenn ich mich wirklich mit ihm verbinden will.“

Todd brummte nur, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich so dumm und ungeschickt verhielt und Sin lächelte ihn beinahe freundlich an.

„Ich habe Deine Gedanken nicht gelesen. Du hast erstaunlich stark ausgeprägte Fähigkeiten. Aber ich brauche Dich nur anzuschauen und weiß sofort, was los ist. Ich kann in Deinem Gesicht wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Daran solltest Du auf jeden Fall arbeiten – kleiner Bruder“, stellte er trocken fest.

„Ich bin NICHT Dein kleiner Bruder!“ Erwiderte Todd gefährlich leise und in einem so eiskalten Tonfall, dass Sin zum ersten Mal tatsächlich beeindruckt wirkte, seit Todd den Raum betreten hatte.

„Huch, beruhige Dich bitte. Ich wollte Dich nicht beleidigen. Hast Du keinen älteren Bruder?“ Fragte Sin neugierig, aber er klang bei weitem nicht mehr so spöttisch und herausfordernd wie zuvor.

„Das braucht Dich nicht zu interessieren, Sin. Du nennst Dich selbst 'den Hüter'. Was genau soll ich mir darunter vorstellen?“

Todd griff sich den anderen Stuhl und setzte sich in einer entspannten und sorglosen Manier darauf, in der Hoffnung, das Gegenstück seines älteren Bruders täuschen zu können. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach der Unterstützung und Hilfe seines älteren Bruders, dass es beinahe weh tat, aber er versuchte, sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„In Eurem Universum gibt es keinen Hüter?“ Zum ersten Mal wirkte Sin verunsichert und verwirrt. „Es gibt niemanden, der über die Wraith wacht, die Winterschlaf halten und das ganze Wissen der Wraith-Kultur, alle Bücher und Daten auf seinem Basis-Schiff verwaltet?“ Fragte er schließlich ungläubig.

„Nein“, erwiderte Todd einfach, während er Sin mit verengten Augen beobachtete. Er fühlte Kyrillos ruhige Zuversicht in seinem Kopf und fand endlich seine Selbstsicherheit und seine überlegene Haltung wieder.

„Du solltest mir jetzt endlich mehr über die Ereignisse berichten, durch die es Euch hierher verschlagen hat. Ich bin sicher, dass sie Dich in Deinem eigenen Universum schmerzlich vermissen, wenn Du tatsächlich so wichtig bist, wie Du es behauptest“, verlangte er zu wissen. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir nicht so dämlich sind, wie Du zu glauben scheinst und dass wir in der Lage sein werden, Dich dahin zurückzuschicken, wo Du hergekommen bist, 'Sin'.“ Todd schmunzelte, zufrieden darüber, dass seine Stimme jetzt wieder so fest und spöttisch klang wie Sins Stimme am Anfang geklungen hatte.

Sin warf ihm einen flüchtigen herausfordernden Blick zu, aber er öffnete tatsächlich den Mund und begann ohne Widerspruch zu erzählen. „Wie Du wünschst, Todd“, stimmte er zu und verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich werde froh sein, wenn ich wieder auf meinem eigenen Basis-Schiff bin. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Ihr hier nette Leute habt, die sehr gut Wäsche waschen können“, antwortete er gedehnt und wandte den Kopf, um den jungen Marine, der an der Tür stand und sofort puterrot wurde, provozierend anzulächeln.

Todd musste sein eigenes, wissendes Grinsen unterdrücken, da er, als er hereingekommen war, durchaus bemerkt hatte, dass der junge Mann einen ziemlich wunden Hintern zu haben schien, den Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, mit denen er sein Gewicht verlagerte, um die am wenigsten schmerzhafte Stellung zu finden. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich die Qualitäten des gruseligen Wraith als Liebhaber getestet, denn er war nicht in der Lage, Todd in die Augen zu schauen und vermied es peinlich, seinen fragenden Blick zu erwidern.

Todd konzentrierte sich wieder auf den schwarzhaarigen Wraith, sich deutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass dieser versucht hatte, ihn erneut abzulenken.

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass Du Deinen Aufenthalt hier in unserem Universum so sehr genießt, Sin. Jetzt erzähl mir, was geschehen ist, bevor Du hierher kamst, um Dir jemand neuen zu suchen, der Deine schmutzigen Socken wäscht...“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

John Sheppard öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und bemerkte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Jennifer ihn schon erwartet zu haben schien. Jennifer lächelte ihn an und nahm seine schwielige Hand in ihre Hände.

„Hallo, John. Es ist gut, dass Ihr wieder da seid“, sagte sie sanft und er nickte. „Scheint so“, brachte er endlich heraus, nachdem er sich zweimal geräuspert hatte. Er zögerte, aber dann flüsterte er: „Wie geht es ihm? Ist mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung?“

Jennifer seufzte. „Ja, im Moment ist alles soweit in Ordnung.“ Sie betrachtete ihn erwartungsvoll und eindringlich. „Evan hat Dir von seiner Schwangerschaft erzählt, nicht wahr?“ Fragte sie nach einem Augenblick. John nickte wieder. „Ja, das hat er. Er hat mir von seinem Kind erzählt.“ John war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie sehnsüchtig seine Stimme klang und er schluckte, um den Kloß los zu werden, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete.

Jennifer kaute auf ihrer Lippe. „Die Schwangerschaft von John Zwei unterscheidet sich von Evans. Evans Baby ist halb Wraith und halb Mensch. Wir müssen noch einige Untersuchungen vornehmen, vor allem diese Kammer genau erforschen, aber von der Morgenübelkeit und den normalen Wehwechen, die eine Schwangerschaft mit sich bringt, geht es ihm gut. Die Kammer hat eine Gebärmutter erschaffen und die Schwangerschaft verläuft wie eine ganz normale menschliche Schwangerschaft. Bei John Zwei ist das anders. Sein Baby ist nur Wraith und die Schwangerschaft schreitet viel schneller fort als es normal wäre. Er hat beinahe eine Fehlgeburt erlitten, vermutlich wegen der unerwarteten Ereignisse und dem damit verbundenen Stress. Wir konnten zwar die Wehen stoppen, aber es geht ihm immer noch ziemlich schlecht. Wir haben Commander Iason eine Nachricht geschickt, ich hoffe, dass er uns helfen kann. Sei bitte sehr vorsichtig. Er ist schwach und es geht ihm sehr schlecht, jede Aufregung würde seinen Zustand erheblich verschlimmern.“

John lächelte sie an. „Ich werde nichts tun, was ihn oder sein Baby gefährden würde, darauf hast Du mein Wort, Jenny“, sagte er sanft, bevor er endlich das Krankenzimmer betrat.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

John schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und trat zögernd an das Bett. Er bemerkte Todd Zwei in einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes sitzen, seine Augen fest auf den blassen und kranken Mann, der zusammengerollt in dem Bett lag, gerichtet.

Johns Schritt stockte, als er seinen Gefährten neben seinem schwangeren Zwilling sitzen sah. John konnte so viel Lieb, Kummer und Besorgnis auf den gemeißelten Zügen erkennen, dass es fast schmerzte ihn anzuschauen. Er blinzelte. Der Wraith, de da neben dem Bett saß, war _nicht_ sein Gefährte. Er _sah_ wie sein Gefährte aus, er _bewegte_ sich wie sein Gefährte, er _roch_ sogar wie sein Gefährte, aber er _war_ es nicht.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob Todds Gegenstück endlich den Kopf und starrte einfach zurück ohne etwas zu sagen und John begriff, dass er mit den gleichen Gefühlen kämpfte, die auch in ihm tobten: Verwirrung, Erstaunen, Besorgnis, hilflose Wut und schließlich so etwas wie traurige Resignation.

Er versuchte, den anderen Todd anzulächeln, nicht sicher, ob es nicht bloß eine Grimasse war. Aber irgendwie musste er es hinbekommen haben, denn Todd Zwei lächelte flüchtig zurück und entspannte sich ein wenig.

John nahm den anderen Stuhl und setzte sich. Er betrachtete seinen schwangeren Zwilling aus einer anderen Realität. „Es geht ihm im Moment ganz gut,“ krächzte Todd Zwei, die Stimme rau und wund vor Besorgnis und Kummer. John nickte, ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenstück zu wenden.  
„Ich weiß, Jennifer hat mich unterrichtet. Unser Heiler, Commander Iason wird sich um ihn kümmern. Wir werden unser Möglichstes tun, damit es – John – und Eurem Baby gut geht“, erwiderte er leise, um den schlafenden Mann nicht aufzuwecken.

„Danke, Sheppard. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“ Für eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da und sahen dem anderen John beim Schlafen zu. „Eure Realität scheint sich von unserer ziemlich zu unterscheiden“, stellte John nach einiger Zeit fest. Er hatte diese Zeit gebraucht, um sich zu sammeln und das Gegenstück seines Gefährten anblicken zu können.

„Ja, sehr verschieden. Wir haben auch eine Allianz gebildet, aber wir sind noch weit von dem entfernt, was Ihr hier geschaffen habt. Es ist sehr friedlich hier“, antwortete Todd Zwei mit für einen Wraith erstaunlich sehnsüchtiger und wehmütiger Stimme.

John seufzte. „Wir haben hart dafür gekämpft und einen teuren Preis dafür bezahlt, das kann ich Dir sagen“, sinnierte er. Schließlich musste er aber doch lächeln. „Ich bin neugierig, ich würde gerne mehr über Eure erfahren. Ist John wirklich ohne jegliches technische Hilfsmittel schwanger geworden?“ Fragte er mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

Todd nickte. „Ja, allerdings, Wir waren selbst überrascht. Es hat mit seinem starken Antiker-Gen zu tun. Major Lorne ist auch schwanger“, erwiderte Todd Zwei vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber nicht nur wegen dem Gen. Es gab da eine Vorrichtung, die ihm dabei geholfen hat.“

„Verstehe. Ich habe gehört, dass Dr. Weir umgekommen ist. Ihr habt jetzt einen zivilen Leiter, der Mr. Woolsey heißt?“

John nickte und verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, wir haben Elizabeth vor ein paar Jahren verloren“, antwortete er und fühlte einen neuen Kloß im Hals, wie immer, wenn er an sie denken musste. Dann straffte er sich und lächelte den so fremden und doch so vertrauten Wraith an.

„Bitte erzähl mir etwas über Euer Universum. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber wissen.“

Todd beugte leicht den Kopf und streichelte die Hand seines Gefährten. „Natürlich, Sheppard“, stimmte er zu. Er atmete tief durch und begann, von einem anderen Universum zu erzählen, das so fern und doch so nah war.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

John war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier, völlig in Gedanken versunken und mit der Hoffnung, dass sein geliebter Gefährte schon da sein würde, um ihn in seine starken Arme zu nehmen.

Er hatte drei Stunden auf der Krankenstation verbracht und dem anderen Todd zugehört, der ihm die Geschichten des anderen Atlantis und der Wesen, die dort lebten, erzählt hatte. Todd Zwei war erstaunlich offen gewesen und hatte ihm die Situation in ihrer eigenen Realität sehr genau geschildert. Er hatte ihm von seinem anderen Sohn erzählt - dem Wraith Steve – dem Gegenstück zu dem besagten Wraith, den er Steve genannt hatte und der durch den Hoffaner Virus getötet worden war. Er musste plötzlich gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, während seine Gedanken ständig um die Frage kreisten, ob er Todds Sohn mit diesem fürchterlichen Experiment, dem er damals zugestimmt hatte, getötet hatte, damals in ihrer ersten Zeit in Atlantis.

Die Entwicklung der anderen Antiker-Stadt unterschied sich deutlich von ihrer eigenen, aber es schien eine Sache zu geben, die überall gleich war: die Liebe zwischen Todd Zwei und John Zwei war so tief wie seine eigene Liebe für seinen Todd. Es schien das Schicksal aller Todds und aller Johns zu sein, einander zu lieben. Dieser Gedanke war wundervoll und irgendwie tröstlich und John konnte schon wieder lächeln, als er die Tür zu ihrem Quartier öffnete.

Todd war tatsächlich schon da, er stand in seiner üblichen Pose an dem großen Fenster, wie immer, wenn ihn etwas sehr beschäftigte. John durchquerte leise den Raum, schlang seine Arme von hinten um seine Taille und legte seine Wange an den mit dem schweren Ledermantel bedeckten Rücken.

Todd sagte nichts, aber er zog Johns Arme enger um seine Mitte und bedeckte seine Hände mit seinen eigenen, zärtlich Johns Finger streichelnd. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, eng aneinander geschmiegt, bis der Wraith sich langsam entspannte.

Er drehte sich um, schaute John in die Augen und streichelte seine stoppelige Wange. „Geht es dem anderen John soweit gut?“ Fragte er ruhig, als er die Sorge in den Augen seines geliebten Gefährten bemerkte.

John zuckte seufzend die Schultern. „Im Moment ja. Sie haben Commander Iason eine Nachricht geschickt. Sein Baby ist nur Wraith und die Schwangerschaft deshalb wesentlich komplizierter. Er schläft praktisch die ganze Zeit. Er war ganz kurz wach, während ich dort war, ich habe mich praktisch die ganze Zeit mit Deinem Gegenstück unterhalten.“

Er verstummte unsicher, weil er nicht so recht wusste, wie er seine seltsamen Gefühle erklären sollte, ohne seinen Gefährten zu verärgern.

Todd lächelte. „Es ist in Ordnung John. Bitte, rede mit mir. Ich werde nicht böse sein, versprochen.“

John lehnte sich an die breite Brust. „Es ist nur – er sieht aus wie Du, er spricht wie Du, er riecht sogar wie Du, aber _ist_ nicht wie Du, überhaupt nicht. Das ist verwirrend und ziemlich seltsam.“, gab er zögernd zu.

Todd drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Haare. „Ich weiß, John. Ich weiß, wie schwer das für Dich ist.“

John kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Genauso wie für Dich, mein Gefährte“, antwortete er. „Wie ist Sin denn so?“ Fragte er kaum verständlich, weil sein Mund in dem Ledermantel vergraben war. Er wusste, dass er Todd nach Steven fragen musste, aber er konnte es einfach nicht, nicht, ohne völlig zusammenzubrechen und loszuheulen.

Todd schnaubte. „Nervig, frech und unverschämt und sehr sehr 'gruselig'. Evan hat ihm einen sehr passenden Spitznamen verpasst“, knurrte er. „Aber ich habe ihn ein wenig zurecht gestutzt, denke ich. Er ist überhaupt nicht wie Sinamore.“

John konnte die Erleichterung in der Stimme seines Gefährten hören, darüber dass dieser fremde Wraith mit seinem geliebten Bruder nichts gemeinsam hatte und er konnte das sehr gut verstehen.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir lernen, richtig mit ihnen umzugehen, uns bleibt ja auch gar keine andere Wahl. Für sie muss es noch viel schwerer sein.. Rin kam, als ich gegangen bin. Sie scheint dazu in der Lage zu sein, ihn zu beruhigen und zu trösten in einer Weise, wie es außer Deinem Gegenstück sonst niemand vermag.“

Todd runzelte die Stirn und kraulte seine Haare. „Wer ist Rin?“ Fragte er.

John schloss die Augen, die zärtliche Liebkosung genießend. Todd war ein Wraith und die meisten Leute, die Wraith nicht so gut kannten wie er es tat, würden es niemals für möglich halten, dass Wraith zärtlich sein konnten. Aber John wusste inzwischen, dass Wraith zärtlicher waren als die meisten Menschen, wenn sie jemanden aufrichtig liebten. Sein wundervoller Gefährte schenkte ihm mehr Zärtlichkeit, als er jemals von irgendjemand anderem in seinem bisherigen Leben bekommen hatte. Todd verhielt sich natürlich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit so, aber wenn sie alleine und ungestört waren, dann zeigte er ihm auf eine sehr zärtliche Art und Weise, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

„Rin ist der japanische Name von Corinna Martin, der jungen Frau, die vor ein paar Wochen nach Atlantis kam. Das IOA hat sie als Beobachterin geschickt.“

„Sie soll uns also ausspionieren“, brummte Todd. John kicherte, während seine Augenlider langsam schwer und seine Worte etwas undeutlich wurden, weil das rhythmische Kraulen ihn ganz benommen und schläfrig machte.

„Ja, ganz offensichtlich. Aber sie wird es nicht tun. Sie ist nicht nur eine echte Schönheit“, er musste erneut lachen, als Todds verärgertes Knurren seine Worte unterbrach. „Sei nicht dumm, mein eifersüchtiger Wraith“, neckte er seinen Gefährten und küsste die Leder bedeckte Brust. „Du solltest inzwischen wirklich wissen, dass Du der Einzige für mich bist. Aber sie ist eine großartige junge Frau mit erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten und eine große Stütze für Evan und meinen schwangeren Zwilling. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns auf keinen Fall ausspionieren wird. Ich vertraue ihr. Sie ist eine wunderbare Bereicherung für unser Team und ich bin froh, dass sie hier ist.“

„Wenn Du meinst“, brummte Todd. Er schien von Johns beruhigenden Worten nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein. John schrie erschrocken auf, als er ganz plötzlich hochgehoben wurde.

„Todd, was machst Du denn?“ Er schnappte nach Luft und riss die Augen auf, als er so rüde aus seinem zufriedenen Dämmerzustand gerissen wurde.

„Sicherstellen, dass ich der Einzige bin, an den Du in der nächsten Zeit denken wirst“, schnappte sein verärgerter Gefährte und warf den schimpfenden jungen Mann auf ihr Bett. Bevor John zur Seite rutschen und aufstehen konnte, war Todd an seiner Seite und kroch über ihn, während er seine empörten Schreie mit einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Verstummen brachte.

„Du gehörst mir, John Sheppard und ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass Du das auf keinen Fall vergessen wirst“, versprach er, die Stimme rau und heiser vor Verlangen und Sehnsucht, als er sich von ihm löste um nach Luft zu schnappen.

John lachte atemlos und zog seinen Gefährten wieder zu sich runter. „Wir werden ja sehen, ob Du dazu in der Lage bist“, reizte er Todd, dessen Augen daraufhin gefährlich aufblitzten.

„Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass man Wraith besser nicht herausfordert, Mensch“, drohte er und küsste John erneut hart und voller Verlangen.

John erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit und für eine lange Zeit konnte man nur geflüsterte Worte voller Sehnsucht und Liebe und lustvolles Stöhnen hören.


	2. Diskussionen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd und John sind nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt und müssen sich nun um die unerwarteten Besuchern kümmern.  
> John Zwei geht es sehr schlecht und deshalb wurde der Heiler Commander Iason benachrichtigt, um ihm zu helfen.  
> Er ist jetzt auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation und wird dort vermutlich Rin begegnen, der jungen Dame mit den erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten und die Evan und Johns schwangerem Zwilling so gut zu trösten vermag...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iason und Rin werden sich jetzt zum ersten Mal treffen. Hoffentlich geht dabei alles gut, denn sie werden sicher eng zusammen arbeiten müssen, um John und Evan helfen zu können...
> 
> Es tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber leider ist das wirkliche Leben manchmal ganz schön kompliziert und es gibt dann Dinge, um die man sich zuerst kümmern muss.
> 
> Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt Euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Commander Iason war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, leise vor sich hin murmelnd und den Blick fest auf sein Computer-Pad gerichtet, auf dem er sogar während dem Laufen herum tippte.

Er fühlte sich immer unbehaglich, wenn er sein Basis-Schiff verlassen musste, vor allem sein medizinisches Labor, in dem er die meiste Zeit verbrachte, wenn er sich nicht um seine Pflichten als Kommandant eines großen Basis-Schiffes kümmern musste. Normalerweise versuchte er dann die Menschen, die um ihn herum wuselten, um ihren eigenen Pflichten nachzukommen, so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Er hatte Glück, dass die Bewohner von Atlantis ihn in der Zwischenzeit gut genug kannten, um zu wissen, dass sein Verhalten mehr mit seiner zurückhaltenden und introvertierten Persönlichkeit zu tun hatte, als damit, dass er sie nicht mochte und sie reagierten nicht beleidigt, wenn er ihren Weg kreuzte ohne zu grüßen oder ein Schwätzchen zu halten. Sie ignorierten ihn ebenfalls und zeigten ihm damit, dass sie ihn so akzeptierten, wie er war und das half ihm letztendlich, seinen Aufenthalt in der Stadt erträglicher erscheinen zu lassen.

Er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und hielt den Blick fest auf sein Pad gerichtet, als er den Aufzug verließ, den Rücken nach vorne gebeugt und eilte so auf den Eingang der Krankenstation zu.

Das plötzliche Hindernis in seinem Weg überraschte ihn deshalb völlig und er ließ einen deftigen Fluch in seiner eigenen Sprache los, als er plötzlich strauchelte und darum kämpfen musste, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Der laute Krach, mit dem etwas zu Boden fiel und in mehrere Stücke zerbrach, ließ ihn zusammenzucken und das Pad entglitt seinen Fingern und folgte ebenfalls den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft indem es dem Boden entgegenstrebte. Er konnte es gerade noch fangen, bevor es aufschlug und er fluchte erneut.

„Eigentlich sollte ich diejenige sein, die flucht, nicht Sie“, stellte jemand trocken fest, eine sanfte Stimme, die von irgendwoher am Boden zu ihm herauf drang.

Iason blinzelte und schaute nach unten. Dort saß eine junge Frau, umgeben von zahlreichen Porzellanscherben und kleinen Papierbeuteln. Er krampfte unbewusst seine Hand um sein Pad und glotzte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Sie war die schönste menschliche Frau, die er jemals in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Sicher, er war sieben tausend Jahre alt, aber er hatte trotzdem noch nie so ein schönes Gesicht wie das ihre zuvor gesehen. Langes, dichtes tiefschwarzes Haar umrahmte ihr erhitztes Gesicht in jetzt ziemlich zerzausten Wellen und ihre Haut war so weich und zart wie menschliche Haut nur sein konnte, hell und cremig wie Milch und Honig, abgesehen von den perfekt gerundeten Wangen, die durch ihren Ärger und den Schrecken, den sie davon getragen hatte, in einem wundervollen Pink leuchteten.

Iasons Spezialgebiet der medizinischen Wissenschaften war die Genetik und er erkannte sofort, dass ihr genetisches Erbe zur Hälfte asiatisch sein musste, wie die Menschen der Erde es nannten. Die andere Hälfte war vermutlich europäisch, aber da war er sich nicht ganz so sicher wie bei dem asiatischen Teil.

Sie hatte perfekt symmetrische Gesichtszüge, einen roten Kussmund und schmale schwarze Brauen, die ihn an die eleganten Flügel eines Vogels erinnerten, sowie ein zierliches Näschen, deren Flügel sich jetzt vor Ärger leicht blähten.

Als er sie einfach nur weiter anstarrte, verengte sie verärgert ihre erstaunlich blauen Augen. Sie waren wahrscheinlich tiefblau, wenn sie glücklich und zufrieden war, aber jetzt waren sie von einem außergewöhnlichen violett, wohl durch ihren Ärger und ihre Verlegenheit verursacht.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir aufhelfen würden, Commander Iason?“ Fragte sie spöttisch, während sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite legte und ihn anfunkelte, als sei sie die Königin mehrerer großer Basis-Schiffe und er ein einfacher junger Krieger, der etwas sehr dummes angestellt hatte. Er wiederum versteifte sich und versuchte, seine Verlegenheit und seine Verwirrung über ihre Schönheit, den Zusammenstoß und sein ziemlich dämliches Verhalten mit Ärger zu überspielen.

„Sie hätten eben besser aufpassen müssen, mein Kind,“ brummte er und versuchte, sie mit seinem für Menschen unglaublichen Alter von siebentausend Jahren einzuschüchtern. Ihr Gesicht zeigte immer noch die Frische einer Jugendlichen, die gerade erst die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte und er versuchte neugierig, ihr Alter zu schätzen.

Für einen Augenblick saß sie einfach nur da und starrte zu ihm hoch, ihr schönes Gesicht dabei völlig ausdruckslos. Dann verengte sie wieder ihre Augen und übergoss ihn mit violettem Feuer. Ihre schmalen Brauen berührten sich fast über ihrer süßen Nase und erinnerten ihn dabei irgendwie an kleine Schwälbchen. Er hatte diese hübschen kleinen Vögel in einem Buch über die Fauna der Erde gesehen und er wusste sofort, dass er nie wieder kleine schwarze Vögel würde betrachten können, ohne sich dabei an ihr schönes Gesicht mit den niedlichen Augenbrauen zu erinnern.

„ _Ich._ Bin. Kein. Kind. _Ich_ bin eine erwachsene Frau, die ihren Blick auf den Weg vor sich richtet und aufpasst, dass sie nicht in andere Leute hineinrennt. _Ich_ bin eine erwachsene Frau, die von ihren Eltern gute Manieren beigebracht bekommen hat. _Sie_ sind ein grantiger und arroganter alter Wraith Commander, der seine guten Manieren offensichtlich vergessen hat, falls Sie jemals welche hatten. _Sie_ rennen blind durch überfüllte Korridore und in andere Leute hinein ohne auf Ihren Weg zu achten. Es war nicht _meine_ Schuld. Irgendwie scheint es mein Schicksal zu sein, hier in Atlantis von anderen Leuten umgerannt zu werden und auf dem Fußboden zu landen, von Scherben und Essensresten umgeben. Ich würde liebend gern darauf verzichten, diese Erfahrung ein drittes Mal zu machen. Und jetzt helfen Sie mir endlich hoch!“ Fauchte sie dann, ihn in einer Weise ausschimpfend, wie es seit mindestens fünftausend Jahren niemand mehr gewagt hatte.

Er öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber ihre Augen schossen immer noch ihr violettes Feuer auf ihn und veranlassten ihn dazu, ihn wieder zu schließen, ohne etwas zu sagen und er streckte nur seine rechte Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie ergriff seine Nährhand ohne zu zögern und stand dann in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung mit der Grazie einer erwachsenen Königin auf.

Sie trug nicht die übliche Arbeitskleidung, die die zivilen Expeditionsmitglieder normalerweise trugen, sondern enge Hosen, aus einem Stoff, den er als 'Jeans' kennengelernt hatte, in der gleichen dunkelblauen Farbe, die vermutlich ihre Augen hatten, wenn sie nicht wütend war. Die Jeans lagen hauteng an und er konnte zu seiner größten Verlegenheit fühlen, wie seine Männlichkeit in seiner Hose interessiert zuckte, als er auf ihre schlanke Taille, ihre sanft gerundeten Hüften und ihre langen, perfekten Beine starrte.

Ihr Outfit wurde vervollständigt von einer weißen Bluse, die ihren Oberkörper betonte, vor allem ihre wundervollen kleinen Brüste, und sein Glied zuckte erneut und zeigte sein Interesse jetzt sehr deutlich. Sie war nicht besonders groß, reichte ihm nur bis zur Schulter und musste deshalb den Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen, um ihn anschauen zu können. Das schien sie aber nicht im Geringsten zu stören, ihrer Haltung nach zu urteilen, in der sie dastand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und mit immer noch ärgerlich verengten Augen, die ihr violettes Feuer auf ihn schossen.

Er war sich plötzlich seiner eigenen Aufmachung überdeutlich bewusst. Er trug seinen bevorzugten Kittel, den mit den vielen Taschen und der es ihm erlaubte, sich frei zu bewegen, ohne dass er sich eingeengt fühlte.  
Der Kittel war schäbig und abgetragen und das Material war weich geworden durch die unzähligen Male, die der Kittel gewaschen worden war und die ehemals schwarze Farbe war dadurch zu einem hellen grau ausgeblichen.  
Er hatte seine Haare in einen nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, weil er am Morgen keine Zeit gehabt hatte, um sie ordentlich zu waschen, und einige zerzauste Strähnen umrahmten sein Gesicht. Der Art nach zu urteilen, wie eine bestimmte Stelle an seiner Wange ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, hatten seine mit Tinte verschmierten Finger dort einen dunklen Tintenfleck zurückgelassen.

Sie fing an zu schmunzeln, ganz so als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte und streckte die Hand aus, um sanft über seine Wange zu reiben, bis der Fleck verschwunden war. Sie bemerkte sein Unbehagen und begann zu kichern und er war plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage zu atmen. Ihr Kichern wurde zu einem herzhaften Gelächter und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er sie erneut mit offenem Mund anglotzte.

Nach einer Weile wischte sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und streckte ihre rechte Hand aus.

„Hallo Commander Iason. Ich bin Corinna Martin, die neue Beobachterin von Atlantis.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin betrat das Krankenzimmer, in dem John Zwei immer noch schwach und blass in seinem Bett lag, Commander Iason und Carson Beckett im Schlepptau.

John war wach, er hatte seine Arme in einer Weise um seinen Bauch geschlungen, dass man ihm seine Schmerzen sofort ansah und starrte einfach an die weiße Wand. Er hatte keine Wehen mehr bekommen, aber sein Zustand hatte sich auch nicht verbessert und er war immer noch schwach und schlief die meiste Zeit. Todd Zwei saß neben seinem Bett und streichelte seine Hand mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen gelben Katzenaugen.

Rin beobachtete Commander Iason, der näher an das Bett herantrat mit der Hoffnung, dass er sich nicht so dämlich und ungeschickt benehmen würde, so wie wenige Minuten zuvor im Flur. Nach ihrer ersten Auseinandersetzung hatten sie zusammen die Scherben der zerbrochenen Teekanne aus echtem Porzellan und die Papiertütchen mit dem speziellen Tee, die den Zusammenstoß Gott sei Dank unbeschadet überstanden hatten, aufgesammelt. Rin war immer noch verärgert über den Heiler der Allianz, weil er ihre geliebte Teekanne zerbrochen hatte, eine der beiden Teekannen, die ihr ihre geliebte Obasan, ihre Großmutter vor Jahren geschenkt hatte.

Carson und Jennifer hatten nur Glaskannen auf der Krankenstation und Tee musste in einer Porzellankanne gebrüht werden, damit er auch so schmeckte, wie er schmecken sollte. Deshalb hatte sie sich ihm auch als Corinna Martin vorgestellt und nicht als Rin.

Sie blieb hinter Carson stehen und lächelte John Zwei beruhigend an, dass er schwach erwiderte, während er den unbekannten Wraith aufmerksam beobachtete.

Commander Iason setzte sich auf den Bettrand und schaute den blassen Menschen, der neben ihm lag und sich vor Angst, jemanden den er nicht kannte, in die Nähe seines ungeborenen Kindes lassen zu müssen, anspannte.

Rin war vollkommen überrascht, als sie zusah, wie der alte, ziemlich zerrupfte Commander sich von dem ungeschickten, grantigen alten Bären, den sie kennengelernt hatte, in einen erfahrenen und freundlichen Wissenschaftler verwandelte und sie dabei stark an Carson erinnerte, wenn er sich um einen seiner Patienten kümmerte.

Iason saß einfach nur da und wartete darauf, dass John sich entspannte und auf die Untersuchung vorbereitete. Als er sah, dass die Spannung in dem Körper des Mannes vor ihm nachließ, nickte er.

„Das machen Sie gut, John,“ fing er zu sprechen an, so freundlich und sanft, dass es nun an Rin war zu blinzeln. „Ich bin Iason und ich bin der Heiler unserer Allianz, so wie es Carson ihnen schon erklärt hat. Ich würde gerne Ihr Kind untersuchen, auf die Art und Weise, wie wir Wraith es normalerweise tun. Das bedeutet, dass ich Ihnen eine kleine Dosis der Gabe des Lebens verabreiche und mich leicht mit Ihrem Geist verbinden muss. Ist das in Ordnung, John? Ich werde Ihnen kein Leid zufügen, weder Ihnen, noch Ihrem Kind, das verspreche ich Ihnen.“

John schluckte, unsicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Iason wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort und John blickte zuerst zu seinem Gefährten und dann zu ihr selbst. Rin nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin hier, John, und ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, solange Du möchtest, dass ich hier bei Dir bleibe. Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Wir wollen alle nur das Beste für Dich und Dein Kind,“ versicherte sie ihm und er nickte zögernd, bevor er wider zu Commander Iason schaute.

„Okay,“ krächzte er und der Commander streckte langsam die Hand aus und öffnete den Krankenhausdress, den John trug. Er legte behutsam die Hand auf die Brust des Menschen, die sich schwer unter den schmerzerfüllten Atemzügen hob und senkte und John zuckte instinktiv zurück. Der uralte Wraith-Heiler wartete geduldig, bis er sich wieder entspannt hatte.

Rin musste zugeben, dass sie diesen Wandel nicht erwartet hatte, nach der Art und Weise zu urteilen, wie der Commander sich verhalten hatte, als er sie überrannt hatte. Sie sah zu, wie er die Augen schloss und sich voll und ganz auf den schwachen, schwangeren jungen Mann konzentrierte, der im Bett neben ihm lag. Als er schließlich 'zubiss', stieß John die Luft aus und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Rin erkannte, dass die Iason jetzt mit John mental verbunden war, als sie die Gefühle über Johns Gesicht huschen sah, die Emotionen auf den gemeißelten so fremden Gesichtszügen des Commanders widerspiegelten.

Rin macht auch die Augen zu und konzentrierte sich auf den sanften Fluss von Iasons Lebenskraft, die in den menschlichen Körper hineinströmte und den kranken Mann und das ungeborene Kind kräftigten.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Lebenszeichen des Babys stärker und stabiler wurden und wie der dumpfe Schmerz in Johns Körper langsam verschwand.

Als Iason sich schließlich zurückzog, langsam und sanft, fühlte sie sich für einen Moment so benommen und desorientiert wie der Commander sich für wenige Sekunden fühlte. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an und für wenige Sekunden waren sie mental verbunden, obwohl sie gar nicht versucht hatten, eine solche Bindung zu etablieren.  
Dann zog Iason sich von ihr zurück und Rin fühle sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung irgendwie enttäuscht und leer in einer Weise, wie sie sich noch niemals zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Sie beobachtete, wie er die Augen verengte und etwas murmelte, das sie nicht verstehen konnte und der Augenblick der Nähe und des wortlosen Verstehens verschwand und ließ sie verärgert und ruhelos zurück.

Er hob den Blick und sah Carson an, während er wieder die Oberhand gewann. „Ich weiß jetzt, was nicht in Ordnung ist“, stellte er fest. „Die Schwangerschaft schreitet schneller voran, da das Baby nur Wraith ist, wie immer das auch möglich sein kann. John ist eindeutig der andere Vater, aber ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, warum die menschliche DNS vollständig unterdrückt wurde. Wie auch immer, die Gebärmutter wächst deutlich langsamer als das Baby und das verursacht die Probleme. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, um das Wachstum der Gebärmutter dem Wachstum des Babys anzugleichen. Dann sollte er dazu in der Lage sein, das die Schwangerschaft zu durchlaufen, ohne eine Fehlgeburt zu erleiden. Er muss erst mal auf der Krankenstation bleiben und regelmäßig engmaschig untersucht werden, aber meine Lebenskraft sollte ihm helfen, so dass er sich bald besser fühlen wird.“

Er warf Todd Zwei einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Sie sollten dafür sorgen, dass 'Sin' nicht in die Nähe dieses Zimmers kommt, wer immer dieser 'Sin' auch ist“, befahl er und Rin runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass Todd Zwei zusammenzuckte und den Blick zu Boden senkte, ganz so, als ob er sich wegen etwas schuldig fühlen würde.

„Sin ist der vierte Besucher und Todds älterer Bruder. Was ist denn los mit ihm? Will er dem Baby ein Leid zufügen?“ Fragte Rin besorgt und beobachtete, wie John sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollte und seine Arme beschützend um seinen Bauch schlang.

„Das glaube ich eher nicht“, erklärte Commander Iason. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sin seinem zukünftigen Gefährten etwas antun will,“ sagte er und seine Stimme war so ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht.

Rin starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Seinen – was?“ Fragte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Sie blickte wieder zu Todd Zwei, der immer noch die Augen zu Boden gerichtet hielt und begriff nun, worüber John zuallererst so aufgeregt gewesen war. Es war nicht nur der Zwischenfall gewesen, der sie in eine andere Realität verfrachtet hatte, sondern vor allem die Tatsache, dass Todds älterer Bruder, der schaurigste Wraith, den sie sich auch nur vorstellen konnte, sein ungeborenes Kind zum Gefährten nehmen wollte.

„Wie alt ist Ihr Bruder, Todd?“ Verlangte sie mit eisiger und wütender Stimme zu wissen. Todd zog den Kopf ein und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Weit mehr als zehntausend Jahre“, gab er widerstrebend zu.

„Und Sie haben tatsächlich auch nur für eine Sekunde daran gedacht, ihm Ihr ungeborenes Kind zum Gefährten geben zu wollen?“ Fragte sie mit Donnergrollen in der Stimme. Sie konnte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen, dass Carson und Commander Iason sie mit offenem Mund bewundernd anstarrten, aber sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit allein auf den Wraith, der unter ihrem starren Blick, der violettes Feuer über ihn ergoss unbehaglich sein Gewicht verlagerte.

„Es ist eine allgemein übliche Praxis in unserer Realität. Das Baby ist Wraith,“ versuchte Todd sich zu verteidigen.

„Aber der andere Vater, der dieses Kind unter dem Herzen trägt, ist ein Mensch. Auf der Erde nennen wir das 'Arrangierte Ehe'. Niemand mit einem klaren und gesunden Verstand würde zulassen, dass ein mehr als zehntausend Jahre alter gruseliger Wraith , wie Ihr Bruder es ist, _irgendjemanden_ zum Gefährten nimmt!“

Todd seufzte und hob endlich den Blick zu ihr. „Unser Universum ist kein so freundlicher und friedlicher Ort wie dieser hier, Rin. Das Basis-Schiff meines Bruders ist der sicherste Ort und er hat mir versprochen, gut auf unser Kind achtzugeben“, versuchte er, sich zu rechtfertigen.

Rin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das könnte er tun, ohne Ihren Sohn 'heiraten' zu wollen! Er könnte das tun, einfach aus dem Grund, weil er sein treusorgender _Onkel_ ist!“ Knurrte sie, wohl wissend, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Als sie sah, dass John Zwei zusammenzuckte, eilte sie an sein Bett und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, John. Ich wollte Dich wirklich nicht aufregen und Dich verstören, indem ich hier in Deinem Zimmer herumbrülle.“ Sie starrte Todd erneut verärgert an. „Sie sorgen besser dafür, dass Ihr ekliger, frecher, nervender und schauriger Bruder nicht hierher kommt, bis es John deutlich besser geht! Ist das klar?“

Todd verengte die Augen. „Es ist nicht an Ihnen, hier Befehle zu erteilen und Verbote auszusprechen“, brummte er, ganz offensichtlich verärgert und beschämt darüber, dass eine zierliche, menschliche Frau ihn so zurechtstutzte.

Iason räusperte sich und Rin wandte sich um, um ihn anzuschauen. Er lächelte sie flüchtig an und sie fühlte wieder dieses seltsame Band zwischen ihnen, das sie schon zuvor gefühlt hatte. „Aber ich bin derjenige, der hier Befehle erteilt und entscheidet, wer John besuchen darf und wer nicht“, stellte er bestimmt fest. „Er wird sich bald besser fühlen und wir werden auch sicher einen Weg finden, eine Fehlgeburt zu vermeiden und das Wachstum der Gebärmutter dem Wachstum des Kindes anzugleichen, aber jede Aufregung wäre kontraproduktiv. Wenn ihm der Besuch Ihres Bruders nicht guttut, dann wird er nicht hier herein kommen. Wenn 'Sin' wissen will, wie es ihm geht, können Sie ihn außerhalb treffen und ihm sein Befinden dort mitteilen. Das ist ein Befehl, Commander Todd und Carson wird mir sicher zustimmen.“

Carson nickte und Rin tätschelte sanft Johns Schulter. John lächelte sie an. „Es ist in Ordnung, Rin. Ich denke, dass ich keine Chance habe, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich muss mich einfach an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Sin hat mir versprochen, unseren Sohn gut zu behandeln. Es ist nur – er ist mein Baby. Ich kann seine Bewegungen und Tritte gegen meinen Bauch spüren...“

Rin schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte. „Ich weiß, John. Wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um sicherzustellen, dass Du Deinen kleinen Sohn nicht verlierst. Solange Du bei uns bist, wird es Dir gutgehen und Du wirst sicher sein bei uns. Das verspreche ich Dir“, antwortete sie ernst. „Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen. Du musst Kraft tanken für Eure Rückkehr.“

John entspannte sich dankbar und schloss die Augen. Rin hörte, wie Carson und Commander Iason den Raum verließen, während sie schon mit leisen Stimmen dabei waren, die beste Behandlungsmethode zu diskutieren.

Todd an Johns anderer Seite nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. „Ich hätte niemals vermutet, dass ihn dieses Thema so aufregen würde. Ich wollte ihn nicht so verstören und unser Kind gefährden“, sagte er rau und mit einem tieftraurigen, schuldbewussten Unterton in der Stimme.

Rin blickte ihn an, diesmal ohne jeden Ärger. „Ich weiß, Todd“, antwortete sie. „Ich habe kein Recht dazu, Sie zu verurteilen und die Weise, wie Sie leben, aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass Sie in Zukunft zuerst mit ihm über solch wichtige Dinge sprechen werden. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr Sie ihn lieben. Sie sollten damit anfangen, ihn als gleichwertig zu betrachten. Er verdient das wirklich, wissen Sie?“ Sagte sie sanft und leise, um den schlafenden Mann nicht aufzuwecken.

Todd Zwei nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das werde ich. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort darauf, Rin“, versprach er mit ernster und aufrichtiger Stimme. Sie lächelte ihn an und der Besucher aus einem anderen Universum lächelte zurück. Dann saßen sie für eine lange Zeit in angenehmer Stille nebeneinander und sahen dem Mann, der zwischen ihnen in dem Bett lag, beim Schlafen zu.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Rin und Evan saßen in der Cafeteria, tranken Tee und warteten darauf, dass Alexandros sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sie hatten Evans Gefährten mit Raven im Kontrollraum zurückgelassen, wo sie mental über irgendetwas diskutiert hatten. Rin hatte aus der Art, wie sie sich dabei anstarrten, geschlossen, dass es kein netter Plausch war. Raven war richtig wütend über eine Sache und Evan und Rin hatten beschlossen, dass es besser war, die beiden in Ruhe zu lassen und in der Cafeteria auf Alexandros zu warten. Raven und Colonel Mitchell hatten immer noch das Kommando über Atlantis, obwohl Commander Todd und John Sheppard am Tag zuvor nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt waren. Aber sie waren mit den unerwarteten Besuchern beschäftigt und hatten das Tagesgeschäft der Antikerstadt Commander Raven und Colonel Mitchell überlassen.

Gott sei Dank fühlte Evan sich viel besser und war in der Lage, einige Stunden auf zu bleiben und in der Cafeteria zu sitzen. Jetzt saß er hier, beobachtete das rege Treiben um sie herum und genoss es, sich mit Rin unterhalten und Tee trinken zu können, ohne einen Eimer in der Nähe haben zu müssen.

Sie grinsten beide bis über beide Ohren über das, was Rin ihm über ihre erste Begegnung mit Commander Iason erzählt hatte und Evan wischte sich, immer noch kichernd, die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Ha, ich wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen, als Du Dich wie eine furchterregende Königin benommen und ihn gehörig zurecht gestutzt hast. Er ist ein begnadeter Heiler und Wissenschaftler, aber Du hast völlig recht, meistens benimmt er sich wie ein grummeliger alter Bär und schafft es schnell, alle Leute um sich herum mit seinem Verhalten aufzuregen. Aber, wenn irgendjemand in der Lage ist, John Zwei zu helfen, dann ganz sicher er“, sinnierte er. „Übrigens, geht es John inzwischen besser?“

Rin nickte. „Ja, viel besser. Er war jetzt einige Stunden wach und er hat wieder Appetit. Er hat mich gefragt, ob Du ihn bald wieder besuchen kommst. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er gerne mit jemandem reden würde, dem es genauso geht wie ihm. Es würde bestimmt Euch beiden gut tun, denke ich.“

Evan schürzte die Lippen. „Ja, das wäre großartig. Ich weiß, dass ich den anderen bald von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählen muss, aber ich würde gerne zuerst mit ihm sprechen. Es sind zwar schwangere Frauen hier, mit denen ich reden könnte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie meine Probleme wirklich verstehen würden.“

Sie drehten sich um, als Alexandros an ihren Tisch kam. Rin sah das versteckte Schmunzeln auf dem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht des Commanders im gleichen Augenblick, in dem Evan seine Belustigung bemerkte.

„Was ist den los, Sandro?“ Fragte er, als sein Gefährte Platz genommen hatte und seine Tasse an die Lippen hob. „Raven schien völlig außer sich zu sein.“

Alexandros versuchte, eine ausdruckslose Miene beizubehalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. „Er ist außer sich. Er macht mich dafür verantwortlich, dass sein gewählter Gefährte seit zwei Tagen nicht in der richtigen Stimmung ist, sich um seine – hm – Bedürfnisse zu kümmern“, antwortete er, mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und ohne erkennbare Schuldgefühle.

Evan blinzelte verwirrt, während Rin zu kichern begann. „Warum sollte es Deine Schuld sein, wenn Cameron keine Lust auf Sex hat?“ Fragte er ungläubig.

Rin lachte nun aus vollem Halse und versuchte, zwischen ihren Lachanfällen die Sachlage zu erklären: „Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich vermuten, dass das etwas mit dem wunderbaren Mal zu tun hat, dass Dein Gefährte so stolz und für jeden sichtbar an seinem Hals trägt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Cameron seinem geliebten Gefährten gedroht hat, so lange keine Lust mehr auf Sex zu haben, bis ein wunderschönes großes 'C' für ebenfalls für jeden sichtbar seine Kehle ziert“, stellte sie trocken fest, als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam. „Und natürlich wird Cameron nicht der Einzige sein, der von seinem Gefährten erwartet, ein ähnliches Mal wie Sandros wunderschönes 'E' auf seiner Kehle zu tragen“, fügte sie hinzu und begann erneut zu kichern.

Evan starrte zuerst sie ungläubig an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinem grinsenden Gefährten. „Ihr wollt mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder?“ Brachte er nach einer Weile heraus, unfähig länger ernst zu bleiben. Er versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu lachen, weil sein Magen immer noch empfindlich war und lachen manchmal die Schmerzen, die die wachsende Gebärmutter verursachte, verstärkte. Aber jetzt war er nicht in der Lage, noch länger ernst zu bleiben. Das Bild eines schmollenden Cameron, der Raven auf diese Weise dafür bestrafte, dass kein großes 'C' seine Kehle zierte und die Vorstellung, wie der beeindruckende Wraith Commander ihn beinahe auf den Knien anflehte, seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, war einfach zu komisch, um davon unberührt zu bleiben.

Die Drei saßen mitten in der Cafeteria und krümmten sich vor Lachen, während alle anderen, die Zeuge dieser Szene wurden über das Rätsel nachgrübelten, was denn um Himmels Willen so komisch sein konnte, dass sich sogar ein uralter Wraith Commander vor Lachen schüttelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich muss hier noch ein paar Anmerkungen machen:  
> In Hibaris Universum möchte Sin tatsächlich Todds und Johns Kind zum Gefährten nehmen, erst in einer formalen Zeremonie, die die beiden Gefährten aneinander bindet und vollzogen wird, indem die Nährhand des einen Gefährten, der die 'Verantwortung' später für den anderen trägt, (ähnlich wie in meinem Universum der eine Partner den anderen markiert), die Handfläche des gewählten Gefährten 'beisst' und so eine Narbe hinterlässt.  
> Der eigentliche Akt wird erst vollzogen, wenn das Kind ein junger Erwachsener ist. John wurde von Todds Wunsch, ihr Kind mit seinem Bruder zu vermählen völlig überrascht und war auch nicht damit einverstanden. Wie es sich dann tatsächlich weiterentwickelt, bleibt abzuwarten.  
> Scheut Euch bitte nicht, Kommentare zu hinterlassen, wenn Ihr Fragen habt!


	3. Forschung Und Kampf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd ist der viel beschäftigte oberste Kommandant einer großen und starken Allianz. Aber manchmal wünscht er sich, ein einfacher Wissenschaftler zu sein und sich ganz dieser persönlichen Leidenschaft widmen zu können. Vielleicht muntert ihn ein unerwartetes Spektakel ja ein bisschen auf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat diesmal leider länger gedauert, aber es waren über 5.600 Wörter und in der deutschen Variante sind es noch mehr!  
> Dieses Kapitel ist komplett aus Todds Sichtweise geschrieben und schildert die Probleme, die ein Wraith hat, der die meiste Zeit unter Menschen leben muss. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch gefällt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Todd, der oberste Kommandant der Zweiten Allianz durchquerte langsam die Stadt der Antiker, um zu dem Teil der Stadt zu gelangen, in dem die Labore lagen. Er lächelte und nickte dabei jedes Mal flüchtig in verschiedene Richtungen, wenn er einem der neuen Lanteaner begegnete, die jetzt in der Stadt lebten.

Manchmal war er immer noch überrascht, wie schnell seine Anwesenheit in der Stadt von den Menschen, die hier lebten, akzeptiert worden war, sogar die Menschen, die ihn nicht besonders gut kannten, zeigten keine Angst, wenn sie einem Wraith der Allianz begegneten, der ohne Bewachung oder Begleitung einer der hochrangigen Offiziere des Militärs der Erde durch Atlantis spazierte.

John hatte sich in der Frühe mit Colonel Mitchell und Major Lorne zum Frühstück verabredet, um die momentane Situation zu diskutieren und über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten, die sie bezüglich der vier unerwarteten Besucher unternehmen mussten, und Todd hatte seinem Verlangen nachgegeben, endlich wieder einmal im Labor als Wissenschaftler zu arbeiten, anstatt nur herumzusitzen, gelangweilt von den nervigen politischen Diskussionen mit Mr. Woolsey und den Verantwortlichen des Stargate Kommandos und IOAs die über einen Video-Kanal des Stargates geführt wurden. Er hatte diese Dinge Commander Alexandros überlassen, der erstaunliche Fähigkeiten darin gezeigt hatte, sich dem arroganten Verhalten dieser engstirnigen Menschen anzupassen, die glaubten, alles zu wissen und in Wirklichkeit überhaupt keine Ahnung hatten.

Der andere Commander schaffte es, höflich und freundlich zu bleiben und so zu tun, als stimme er ihren Bedingungen zu, und sie dabei trotzdem dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was er eigentlich wollte. Todd hätte vorher niemals geglaubt, dass ein Wraith dazu in der Lage sein würde, ihn selbst eingeschlossen.

Er war sich natürlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass das Ganze eigentlich zuerst als eine Bestrafung für Alexandros gemeint gewesen war, der seine alliierten Commander und ihre gewählten Gefährten in eine heikle Situation gebracht hatte, indem er sich entschlossen hatte, eine Tätowierung als Mal an seinem Hals zu tragen, die zeigte, dass er vergeben war. Wenigstens die Commander, die einen Gefährten hatten, wie zum Beispiel seinen Stellvertreter Commander Raven und ihn selbst. Nachdem er aber begriffen hatte, was für erstaunliche Begabungen Alexandros auf diesem Gebiet zeigte, hatte er beschlossen, dies zum Vorteil für ihre Allianz zu nutzen und Alexandros hatte sich in keinster Weise widersetzt und erledigte seine Pflichten mit zielstrebiger Entschlossenheit.

Vielleicht wusste sein Freund auch, wie dringend er für eine Weile Abstand davon brauchte, sich mit den Dummköpfen von der Erde auseinanderzusetzen und hatte sich deshalb dazu entschlossen, ihm hierbei unter die Arme zu greifen. Was immer es auch sein mochte, das ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sich diesen Pflichten zu widmen, ohne sich darüber zu beschweren, er erledigte sie stets mit großer Geduld und Hingabe und Todd war letztendlich sehr froh darüber, dass es so gekommen war.

Todd hatte bisher auch Glück gehabt, weil John Sheppard ihn noch nicht gefragte hatte, ob er auch eine solche Tätowierung als Mal wie der andere Commander tragen würde und Todd bezweifelte stark, dass der Colonel seine Meinung diesbezüglich ändern und versuchen würde, ihn dazu zu zwingen, sich den Hals tätowieren zu lassen. Colonel Mitchel allerdings hatte von seinem Gefährten Commander Raven erwartet, dass dieser ein verziertes 'C' an seinem Hals anbringen lassen würde und hielt sich jetzt von ihm fern, um ihn doch noch dazu zu bringen, nachzugeben. Beide waren total unglücklich über ihren Streit und Todd schmunzelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sein Stellvertreter ihn am frühen Morgen darum gebeten hatte, ihn von seinen Pflichten am Nachmittag zu befreien. Er wollte Alexandros' Basis-Schiff aufsuchen, weil der Stellvertreter des anderen Commanders derjenige in der Allianz war, der die größte Begabung beim Tätowieren zeigte. Er hatte seinem schmollenden Gefährten seine Entscheidung noch nicht mitgeteilt, aber er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Camerons Wunsch zu entsprechen und ein kleines 'C' an seinem Hals zu tragen.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Alexandros dazu verdonnert worden war, mit Mr. Woolsey, dem IOA und SGC und den Menschen von anderen Planeten zu verhandeln, die mit der Allianz Handel treiben wollten, erlaubten ihm diese Pflichten auch, in Atlantis während der ersten Wochen der unerwarteten Schwangerschaft des Mannes bei seinem gewählten Gefährten Major Lorne zu bleiben und ihm durch die Beschwerden, die üblicherweise während dieser Zeit auftraten, wie Morgenübelkeit, Schwindel und Müdigkeit, hindurch zu helfen. Major Lorne fühlte sich zwar seit einigen Tagen deutlich besser, aber er musste sich immer noch schonen und Alexandros wollte bei ihm sein.

Todd schob diese Gedanken mit einem Seufzen zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf die nächsten Schritte, die nötig sein würden, um eine Lösung für die Probleme der vier Besucher zu finden, die von einer anderen Realität in ihr Universum gestolpert waren und hier nun festsaßen und einen Weg, wie sie wieder zurückgeschickt werden konnten.

Als er das Labor betrat, wurde er von der lauten hektischen Aktivität der Mitglieder des wissenschaftlichen Personals begrüßt, die von einer Seite des Labors auf die andere eilten und sich dabei Worte zuriefen und anschrien und von der beinahe überwältigenden Mixtur der verschiedenen miteinander vermischten Gerüche von menschlichem Schweiß – beides, alter und frischer, unterschiedlicher herber Aftershaves und süßlicher Parfüms, Öle und Chemikalien, sowie von Essensreste und Kaffee. Todd stoppte abrupt und seine Nasenflügel und die Sensorschlitze zu beiden Seiten blähten sich unter dem penetranten starken Gestank, als er versuchte, sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor er das Labor ganz betrat.

Er lebte schon lange genug unter Menschen, um das grelle Licht zu auszuhalten, den Lärm, den Menschen häufig veranstalteten, wenn sie sich anschrien, weil sie nicht die Fähigkeit zur Telepathie besaßen und die verschiedenartigen strengen Gerüche, aber manchmal war er kaum in der Lage, dies alles zu ertragen und dann wünschte er sich sehnlichst, an Bord seines ruhigen, düsteren und vertraut riechenden Basis-Schiffes zu sein und mit seiner eigenen Art leise telepathisch kommunizieren zu können.

John Sheppard wusste das alles, obwohl sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten und sein menschlicher Gefährte sorgte immer dafür, dass es in ihrem Quartier genug frische Luft gab und dass das helle Sonnenlicht von einem leichten Vorhang, der vor dem Fenster hing, gedämpft wurde.

Der militärische Kommandant der Antikerstadt benutzte nur noch neutrale Seife ohne chemische Duftstoffe und wenn er sich rasierte, verwendete er ein spezielles Gel der Wraith anstatt der Aftershaves der Erde, um sicher zu stellen, dass sein eigener Körpergeruch nicht von irgendeinem künstlichen überdeckt wurde. Er wusste, dass sein Wraith-Gefährte seinen ganz persönlichen Duft viel anziehender und verführerischer fand als alles chemische, das er hätte benutzen können und außerdem war ihm bewusst, dass Todd anhand seines Geruches seine Gemütslage und sein Wohlergehen erkennen konnte und hatte seine Gewohnheiten seinem Gefährten zuliebe deshalb so gut wie möglich geändert.

Colonel Mitchell hatte das ebenfalls und Todd hatte festgestellt, dass Major Lorne seine Gepflogenheiten auch langsam veränderte, einmal wegen seiner momentanen Überempfindlichkeit gegen Gerüche und auch wegen seiner Beziehung mit einem Wraith Commander.

Nach einigen flachen, ruhigen Atemzügen betrat er das Labor und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Er schaute sich um, aber bevor er irgendeine Entscheidung treffen konnte, eilte Rodney McKay in seine Richtung, wild gestikulierend und grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er roch fürchterlich nach altem Schweiß, viel zu viel Kaffee und viel zu wenig Schlaf, aber Todd wich vor dem überwältigenden menschlichen Gestank nicht zurück, da er den Grund für den Schlafmangel und den viel zu hohen Konsum des heißen Getränks, nach dem der Wissenschaftler süchtig war, kannte.

„Genau die Person, nach der ich mich so schrecklich gesehnt habe!“ Stellte er begeistert fest und Todd kämpfte hart darum sein, belustigtes Grinsen nicht zu zeigen.

Er verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Menschen, den er vor langer Zeit nicht besonders gemocht hatte, der aber über die Jahre hinweg zu einem engen Freund geworden war. Er würde dieses hochgeachtete Mitglied von SGA-1 jederzeit und ohne zu überlegen mit seinem eigenen Leben schützen und er staunte immer noch über seinen Begabungen und sein Wissen.

„Ich fühle mich äußerst geschmeichelt, dass Du mich so sehr schätzt und solch tiefe Gefühle für mich hegst, Rodney“, sagte er gedehnt mit einem trockenen Unterton. „Aber wenn ich bedenke, dass Deine schöne Ehefrau so einschüchternd wie eine alte und erfahrene Wraith-Königin sein kann und mein gewählter Gefährte sicher Probleme damit haben wird, mich mit jemand anderem zu teilen, dann muss ich Dein Angebot leider voller Respekt ablehnen“, erwiderte er höflich und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die anderen Wissenschaftler im Raum ihre Arbeitsplätze verließen und sie mit angehaltenem Atem und verstecktem Grinsen beobachteten. Die beiden jungen Wraith Albert und Brennan standen äußerst amüsiert an einer der Konsolen und warteten ohne etwas zu sagen auf die Reaktion ihres menschlichen Freundes.

Rodney bremste seinen Schritt scharf vor ihm ab und glotzte ihn an, während er den Mund mehrere Male öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne einen Ton herauszubringen. Dann kroch ihm langsam eine dunkle Röte vom Hals bis zu den Ohren, als er vollends begriff, was der alte Wraith Commander gerade gesagt hatte.

Er funkelte das andere männliche Wesen böse an und fauchte: „Oh, Du-Du, verdammt Todd, Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Natürlich nicht diese Art von Sehnsucht!“ Knurrte er dann und versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren, obwohl er knallrot im Gesicht war.

Ein leises Kichern war von einem der Wissenschaftler zu hören und Rodney drehte sich um, um zu sehen, von wem es gekommen war, aber alle waren ganz plötzlich wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft und beugten sich über ihre Konsolen.

Todd legte den Kopf schief und machte ein betrübtes und unglückliches Gesicht. „Nicht? Jetzt siehst Du mich am Boden zerstört, Dr. McKay. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass Du meine Gesellschaft unwiderstehlich findest“, stellte er fest und Rodney verdrehte die Augen und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

Er hatte begriffen, dass Todd seinen Zustand sofort erkannt hatte, als er ins Labor gekommen war und versucht hatte, die Spannung zu lösen, indem er ihn aufheiterte. Der Wissenschaftler musste zugeben, dass der alte Commander mit seinem Versuch Erfolg gehabt hatte.

„Das tue ich auch, Todd, aber nur wenn es um Deine Gesellschaft als der hochbegabte Wissenschaftler geht, der Du tatsächlich bist. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass Dir Deine Pflichten als der oberste Kommandant unserer Allianz kaum noch Zeit lassen und Du Dich ständig mit dämlichen Politikern herumschlagen musst, anstatt mit mir wieder im Labor zu arbeiten. Ich habe wirklich selten das Vergnügen gehabt, mit einem solch begabten Wissenschaftler zu arbeiten, wie Du es bist, von Albert und Brennan einmal abgesehen. Ich genieße Deine Gesellschaft immer sehr, weil Du der Einzige bist, mit dem ich bestimmte Probleme diskutieren kann, ohne dass ich sie wieder und wieder erklären muss oder Knöpfe oder so etwas ähnliches brauche, damit die Leute begreifen, was ich meine“, erklärte er grinsend.

„Was Deine anderen Fähigkeiten angeht, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass Colonel Sheppard sie auf die richtige Art zu schätzen und zu würdigen weiß. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich hatte noch nie eine Vorliebe für Leute, die meine Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-und-so-weiter-Großväter sein könnten“, neckte er den Wraith herausfordernd, der nun seinerseits ihn anfunkelte.

„Genug, ich habe es begriffen. Du musst nicht noch mehr ins Detail gehen, McKay. Jetzt erzähl mir bitte, was Dich dazu gebracht hat, Dich so schrecklich nach meinen wissenschaftlichen Begabungen zu sehnen“, antwortete er mit einem Knurren, aber mit einem Zwinkern seines linken Auges. Er war froh, dass der Mensch vor ihm jetzt entspannt genug war, um einen neuen Versuch an der Sache zu wagen, an der er gearbeitet hatte, als Todd ins Labor gekommen war.

Rodney nickte und zog ihn zu einem der Arbeitsplätze. „Dein Gegenstück, das übrigens genauso begabt ist wie Du, im Augenblick aber durch die Sorgen um seinen Gefährten sehr abgelenkt ist, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, hat mir erzählt, wie sie in unser Universum gestolpert sind. Ihr Rodney hat ein Stück Technologie gefunden, das ihm keine Ruhe gelassen hat.“

Er bemerkte Todds Blick und den hochgezogenen Brauen-Bogen und verdrehte noch einmal die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich hätte vermutlich das Selbe getan, aber wir werden das nie mit Sicherheit wissen, nicht wahr? Unser Problem ist, dass wir kein vergleichbares Gerät haben. Es scheint in unserer Realität nicht zu existieren. Wir könnten den Quanten-Spiegel benutzen, aber wir müssen einen Weg finden, sie in ihre Realität zu schicken. Das könnte problematisch werden, weil der Quanten-Spiegel sie auch in eine fremde Realität senden könnte und wir wahrscheinlich nur einen Versuch haben werden. Ich habe an einer Simulation gearbeitet und könnte eine zweite Meinung gebrauchen.“

Todd ließ sich zu der Konsole ziehen, an der Rodney gearbeitet hatten und betrachtete den Bildschirm.

Rodney stand neben ihm und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er die Daten las und Todd konzentrierte sich auf die Informationen, die er auf dem Schirm sehen konnte. Nach einer Weile lächelte er den erschöpften Menschen an.

„Ich denke, dass Du den richtigen Ansatz gefunden hast, aber wir müssen noch einige Simulationen durchlaufen lassen, um mögliche Fehler auszuschließen. Ach übrigens, wo wird der Quanten-Spiegel eigentlich aufbewahrt?“ Fragte er, als er auf der Tastatur zu tippen begann, fasziniert von den Daten, die den begeisterten Wissenschaftler in ihm weckten.

Rodney beobachtete sein Tippen und verzog das Gesicht. „In Area 51, wo alle anderen Relikte und außerirdische Technologien lagern, die wir auf anderen Planeten gefunden haben. Wir werden langweilige Diskussionen mit dem IOA führen müssen, um ihn zu kriegen, aber vielleicht kann Commander Alexandros seine Fähigkeiten als Diplomat noch einmal benutzen? Mir wurde gesagt, dass er das bisher großartig hinbekommen hat“, stellte er fest und Todd schmunzelte.

„Das hat er allerdings. Wenn irgendjemand in der Lage ist, schnell an diesen Spiegel zu kommen, dann ganz sicher er“, antwortete Todd belustigt. „Commander Alexandros erledigt seine Pflichten stets mit großer Hingabe, sogar dann, als er nicht erwartet hat, etwas derartiges tun zu müssen. Das ist bei den meisten Menschen anders, wie Du wohl weißt“, betonte er mit einem versteckten Grinsen und Albert und Brennan, die neben sie getreten waren, kicherten belustigt.

„Ja, jedes Mal, wenn Rodney einen der anderen Wissenschaftler mit etwas beauftragt, das sie nicht tun wollen, versuchen sie, sich davor zu drücken. Das ist die Art der Menschen, mit etwas umzugehen, was sie nicht mögen“, sann Brennan nachdenklich. Er war schon mit Arbeit, die er überhaupt nicht mochte, bestraft worden, aber er war Wraith und hatte niemals auch nur für eine Sekunde daran gedacht, sich gegen die Befehle eines höherrangigen Offiziers aufzulehnen.

Rodney nickte nur und rieb sich die roten Augen und Todd entschied, dass es wirklich genug war. Sein Freund brauchte eine Pause und Todd war entschieden, ihn falls nötig zu einer Pause zu zwingen, egal, was Rodney auch dagegen sagen würde.

„Albert, Brennan, bitte geht mit ihm in die Cafeteria. Er muss etwas essen und danach mindestens acht Stunden am Stück schlafen. Meine kleine Prinzessin wird mich bestrafen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich ihren Papa hier im Labor die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Tag lang habe arbeiten lassen“, befahl er und Albert nickte.

„Natürlich, High Commander. Unsere süße Lady Dorothy zeigt für ihr zartes Alter schon jetzt eine erstaunliche Begabung darin, sich wie eine furchterregende Königin zu benehmen. Brennan und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass er tatsächlich etwas isst, anstatt nur Kaffee in sich hineinzuschütten und wir werden ihn nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück zu seinem Quartier begleiten“, versprach er und Brennan grinste.

„Es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein, Commander“, fügte er hinzu und nahm den erschöpften Mann am Arm. „Komm Rodney, Zeit für eine Pause. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser High Comamnder sie im Griff haben wird“, versicherte er ihm und schaute sich drohend nach den Menschen um, die an ihren Konsolen standen und ihre Diskussion neugierig verfolgten.

Die Wissenschaftler grinsten zurück, keiner von ihnen war noch durch die Anwesenheit eines Wraith der Allianz verängstigt, aber Todd war sich sicher, dass sie tun würden, was er ihnen auftrug, ohne sich zu widersetzen.

Rodney gab schließlich ohne weiteren Protest nach und Todd beobachtete nachdenklich, wie er mit den beiden jungen Wraith das Labor verließ. Er wusste sehr gut, wie kostbar das, was sie da während der letzten drei Jahre aufgebaut hatten war, und er würde ihre Allianz um jeden Preis und gegen jede Bedrohung schützen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mehrere Stunden später wurde er durch einen unerwarteten Besuch gestört. Er hatte jeglichen Sinn für Zeit verloren, während er im Labor gearbeitet hatte und bemerkte jetzt erstaunt, dass es schon später Nachmittag war. John hatte ihm gegen Mittag einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet, um ihm von der Wiedervereinigung von Cameron und Raven zu berichten und ein bisschen mit ihm zu plaudern, bevor er auf die Krankenstation gegangen war und kurz nach John war Torran ins Labor gekommen, um mit ihm zu arbeiten.

Er schätzte die ruhige Präsenz des anderen alten Wraith und dass er mit ihm telepathisch kommunizieren konnte, weil es die Dinge für ihn wesentlich einfacher machte. Sie arbeiteten immer noch Seite an Seite an der Konsole, an der sie immer wieder Simulationen durchlaufen ließen, als sich jemand ganz plötzlich neben ihm räusperte, zögernd und vorsichtig.

Er blickte auf und sah den jungen Marine neben sich stehen, der bisher der persönliche Wächter ihres vierten Gastes gewesen war und nun neben seinem Arbeitsplatz stand. „Randy Winter, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Fragte er überrascht. Der junge Mann holte tief Luft und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich habe eine Bitte, High Commander“, sagte er und Todd versuchte, so freundlich wie es ihm mit seinen scharfen Zähnen und fremden Gesichtszügen möglich war, auszusehen. „Natürlich, Marine, sagen Sie nur, was ich für Sie tun kann“, ermutigte er den unsicheren Menschen.

„Ich möchte fragen, ob es möglich ist, unserem Besucher – Sin – zu erlauben, dass er sein Quartier ab und zu verlassen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass nichts unternehmen wird, das uns schadet, er möchte einfach nur nach Hause. Es mag sein, dass er frech und unhöflich ist, aber er hat nicht die Absicht, irgendjemandem weh zu tun oder die Stadt zu sabotieren. Er wird noch verrückt, wenn er die ganze Zeit in seinem Quartier eingesperrt ist. Er braucht wirklich eine Möglichkeit, zu trainieren oder wenigstens spazieren zu gehen. Bitte Commander.“

Todd sah ihn eine Weile stumm an, während er über das Gehörte nachdachte. Randy biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er hat mich nicht darum gebeten, dass ich Sie aufsuche, Commander und ich wurde auch nicht beeinflusst. Er behandelt mich gut und zwingt mich zu nichts. Er beschwert sich auch nicht, aber er leidet. Er möchte seinen Bruder sehen und den Gefährten seines Bruders, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihnen gut geht und er braucht einen Ausgleich, körperliche Betätigung, bitte.“

Torran blickte hoch und musterte den jungen Marine, der vor ihnen stand, mit brennendem Gesicht, aber mit tapfer hoch erhobenem Kopf . „Ich denke, Du solltest darüber nachdenken, Todd“, kam er dem jungen Mann zu Hilfe. „Ich weiß, dass Commander Alexandros das anders sieht, aber versucht einfach nur, seinen gewählten Gefährten zu schützen. Sin scheint einen Narren an Major Lorne gefressen zu haben, nachdem er so gut mit ihrer unerwarteten Ankunft zurechtgekommen ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass er eine Bedrohung darstellt und würde es Dir wärmstens empfehlen, Sinamores Gegenstück mehr Freiheiten zu erlauben.“

Todd zögerte noch für einen Moment, aber dann nickte er. „Na gut, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er trainieren kann“, stimmte er zu. Randy Winter lächelte den obersten Kommandanten dankbar an. „Vielen Dank, High Commander. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es uns dabei helfen wird, ihn zur Kooperation zu bewegen, da er wirklich erstaunliche Kenntnisse über die Vorkommnisse hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns helfen kann, eine Lösung zu finden.“

Todd knurrte leise. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Nun, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er in die richtige Stimmung kommt, um uns zu helfen“, sagte er und es war nicht genau zu erkennen, ob das als Versprechen oder als Drohung gemeint war.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd beobachtete Sin, als dieser langsam die Arena betrat. Er saß mit John, Evan, Alexandros, Rin, Iason, John Zwei und seinem eigenen Gegenstück im Zuschauerraum, der mit neugierigen Leuten gefüllt war, sowohl Menschen, als auch Wraith. Sein Bruder saß hinter ihm, von seinem eigenen Körper verdeckt, weil Todd immer noch nicht wollte, dass der schwarzhaarige Wraith erfuhr, dass er ebenfalls ein Gegenstück hatte und er sich nicht sicher war, ob der fremde Wraith die richtige Schlussfolgerung ziehen würde, wenn er die beiden Brüder zusammen sehen würde.  
Colonel Mitchell und sein Stellvertreter Raven hatten den Befehl über die Marines und Wraith Offiziere, die die Arena bewachten und standen im Eingang. Sie sahen glücklich und befriedigt aus. Todd schmunzelte, als er bemerkte, dass Camerons Blick an dem wundervollen, verzierten, kleinen schwarzen 'C' auf dem Hals seines Gefährten klebte, nur halb vom Kragen des Mantels verdeckt.

Todd richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf den fremden Besucher, aber er wurde von einem leisen Knurren und einem verärgerten Fauchen an seiner rechten Seite abgelenkt. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Iason und Rin, die sich wütend anfunkelten. „Ich sagte, dass es mir leid tut, junge Dame“, fauchte der Heiler der Allianz und Todd grinste leicht, als er sah, wie die wunderschöne junge Frau den brummenden und schlecht gelaunten Commander der aussah, als wäre er jetzt überall anders lieber als genau hier, aus ihren Augen mit violettem Feuer übergoss. Todd konnte die Erregung des anderen Wraith riechen, der dazu gezwungen war, ganz dicht neben der jungen Frau zu sitzen, die ihm so unter die Haut gegangen war und der sich unbehaglich fühlte, weil er nicht in der Lage war, sein Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Und die Tatsache, dass Iason permanent den Augenkontakt mit ihm vermied, zeigte Todd, dass Iason sich dessen sehr bewusst war, dass sein Vorgesetzter seine Erregung riechen konnte und sich deshalb noch unbehaglicher fühlte.

Die junge Frau konnte das natürlich nicht und hatte deshalb auch keine Ahnung, was eigentlich vor sich ging und warum sich der Heiler der Allianz so benahm und reagierte deswegen mit ähnlichem Verhalten. Evan murmelte etwas, dass sie wohl beruhigen sollte und Todd wandte sich ab, um dem Heiler die Privatsphäre zu geben, die dieser benötigte, um sich wieder fassen zu können.

Der Heiler hatte nur aus einem einzigen Grund zugestimmt, sich diesem Spektakel zu widmen, weil die beiden schwangeren Männer den Trainingskampf zwischen Commander Kyrillos und dem vierten Besucher Sin anschauen wollten. Es war möglich, dass seine Heilkräfte und sein Wissen gebraucht wurden und so war er ebenfalls zur Arena gekommen obwohl er sich in einer solchen Ansammlung von Leuten nicht wohl fühlte.

Todd hatte entschieden, den besten Kämpfer der Allianz mit dem 'Hüter' eines anderen Universums kämpfen zu lassen und dieser Kampf hatte sich schnell zum kulturellen Höhepunkt der Woche gewandelt. Jeder, der Freizeit hatte und in der Lage war, sich den Kampf anzusehen, war in die Arena gekommen, um die beiden Wraith kämpfen zu sehen.

John warf ihm einen flüchtigen, wissenden Blick zu und Todd grinste zurück, da er sich noch gute daran erinnerte, dass John und er genauso umeinander herumgeschlichen waren wie Rin und Iason das jetzt taten, bevor sie ihrem Verlangen nacheinander endlich nachgegeben hatten.

Kyrillos stand mitten in der Arena, ungerührt und die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, während er seinen Herausforderer geduldig und ausdruckslos beobachtete. Er war nur mit schwarzen Hosen bekleidet und hatte seine übliche Frisur und Todd hörte die Seufzer und das Geflüster sowohl von Wraith, als auch von Menschen, die sich von der fremdartigen und gefährlichen Attraktivität des außerirdischen Kämpfers angezogen fühlten. Sin war ebenfalls ein schöner Anblick und Todd konnte die Erregung, die dick und schwer wie eine Decke in der Luft lag, riechen.

Es schien so, als ob die einzigen Personen, die nicht dadurch erregt wurden, diejenigen waren, die neben ihm saßen. Evan und John Zwei waren damit beschäftigt, das Popcorn, das Jennifer für sie zubereitet hatte, zu verschlingen, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge, dass die Tüte in den nächsten zehn Minuten leer wurde und die anderen waren damit beschäftigt, sicherzustellen, dass für sie noch genug Popcorn übrig blieb.

Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum sich Rin und Iason angefaucht hatten, der Heiler hatte auch eine Schwäche für Popcorn. Er hatte diese Köstlichkeit vor ein paar Monaten kennengelernt, als John es einmal zu einer Besprechung mitgebracht hatte und er schien seitdem richtig süchtig danach zu sein. Rin hatte ihm das Popcorn verweigert, damit genug für Evan und John Zwei da sein würde und der Wraith war über ihr gluckenhaftes Verhalten verärgert und schien die beiden jungen Männer ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie Gefährten hatten und schwanger waren, als Rivalen zu betrachten.

Alexandros dagegen war nur am Wohlergehen seines schwangeren Gefährten interessiert und kümmerte sich nicht um seine Umgebung. Todd blähte die Nasenflügel und grinste, als er die Erregung seines eigenen Gefährten, der neben ihm saß, roch. Dass John erregt war, lag nur daran, dass er dicht neben ihm Platz genommen hatte und mit seinen scharfen Nägeln Johns Schenkel unter der Hose seines Militärdresses streichelte.

Sein Bruder Sinamore beobachtete die beiden Kämpfer, die einander jetzt umkreisten, mit Interesse, aber ohne sich von einem der beiden angezogen zu fühlen und Todd entspannte sich endlich dankbar und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den beeindruckenden Anblick vor ihm, statt auf den penetranten Geruch in seiner Nase.

Sin trug seine übliche Kleidung, seine Hose und die beiden breiten Gurte, die sich über dem Rücken kreuzten und seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm offen den Rücken bis zu seinem Hintern hinunter. Todd konnte den weißen Haaransatz erkennen und ertappte sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung dabei, wie er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, das Gegenstück seines Bruders mit neuer Haarfarbe zu versorgen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, aber nach einer weiteren Minute des Überlegens erkannte er, dass es niemandem schaden würde, wenn er dem anderen Wraith erlaubte, seine Haare zu färben und er lehnte sich an Johns Schulter und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Wäre es möglich, schwarze Haarfarbe für Sin zu besorgen?“

John starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sein Gefährte noch ganz bei Trost war, aber dann zuckte er nur die Schultern und nickte. „Klar, das läßt sich bestimmt machen“, versicherte er und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Kampf.

Todd blieb einfach so sitzen, an Johns Schulter gelehnt, ohne sich um seinen Ruf zu scheren und schaute zu den beiden Kämpfern, die nun mit ihren Kampfstöcken und mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Arena wirbelten, dass das menschliche Publikum sicher Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Bewegungen mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Todd hatte als Wraith diese Probleme nicht und bald hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen und starrte gebannt nach vorn. Er wusste, dass er ein verdammt guter Kämpfer war, aber das, was er jetzt sah, machte ihn sprachlos.

Kyrillos war nur selten in der Lage, alle seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen, was daran lag, dass kein anderer Kämpfer der Allianz so gut war wie er. Jetzt hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihm ebenbürtig war und Todd konnte sehen, dass beide den Kampf sehr genossen. Sin hatte in seiner Realität vermutlich ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten, einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu finden und jetzt hatte er endlich mal die Gelegenheit, gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, ohne dass dieser nach wenigen Sekunden im Dreck lag.

Todd begriff schnell, dass Sin das nicht erwartet hatte, da er am Anfang beinahe zu langsam reagiert hatte, aber jetzt nahm er den Kampf ernst und zeigte all seine Fähigkeiten und sein ganzes Können. Die Stöcke hämmerten laut in einem frenetisches Stakkato und die weiße und schwarze Mähne der beiden Wraith wirbelten um sie herum, verhedderten sich dabei ineinander und malten seltsame Bilder in die Luft, die schwer von Hormonen, Schweiß und menschlichem Parfüm war den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Todd blickte flüchtig auf die andere Seite der Arena und sah Brennan neben Albert, Commander Kilian und Torran sitzen.

Die beiden jungen Wraith waren enge Freunde geworden, nach dem Brennan begriffen hatte, dass seine Gefühle für Alberts Gefährten nur Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung für den jungen und ungewöhnlichen Commander gewesen waren, der ihn als Erster in seinem jungen Leben freundlich behandelt hatte. Todd war froh für die beiden Jünglinge, da er wusste, wie schwer es als junger Wraith war, sich unter so vielen tausende von Jahren alten Wraith zu behaupten und Albert hatte einen jungen Freund aus seiner eigenen Rasse genauso sehr gebraucht, da er sonst nur menschliche Freunde in ähnlichem Alter hatte.

Er lächelte, als er Brennan dabei beobachtete, wie dieser schwer atmend und mit offenem Mund voller Bewunderung und Hingabe auf seinen geliebten Gefährten starrte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kyrillos es schwer haben würde, seinen erregten jungen Gefährten nach dem Kampf völlig zu befriedigen. Todd sah sich noch weiter um und bemerkte Randy Winter, der an einer Seite des Eingangs zum Ring neben Marcos, dem Trainigs-Masters seines eigenen Basis-Schiffes stand und Sin mit hungrigen Blicken verschlang. Marcos warf ihm immer wieder irritierte Blicke zu, so als ob er nicht glauben könne, dass der junge Mann den fremden Besucher tatsächlich mochte und darüber verärgert sei. Todd runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er hatte gewusst, dass Marcos etliche der Marines während der letzten Monate trainiert hatte, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein Trainings-Master dabei für einen ganz bestimmten eine offensichtliche Vorliebe entwickelt hatte. Er würde ein Auge auf die beiden haben müssen, um sicher zu stellen, dass es zu keinen unangenehmen Überraschungen zwischen den beiden kam.

Der Kampf dauerte noch eine gute weitere halbe Stunde an und John neben ihm schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Kyrillos ist frisch genährt, nicht wahr?“ Fragte John schließlich blinzelnd, während er versuchte, die Bewegungen der Kämpfer auszumachen und nicht nur die wirbelnden Mähnen und Stöcke zu sehen, die beinahe durch die Luft flogen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Er kam gestern zurück. Ich hätte ihn ansonsten nicht kämpfen lassen“, antwortete Todd. Kyrillos war auch dann ihr bester Kämpfer, wenn er nicht frisch genährt war, aber Todd hatte die Erschöpfung seines Untergebenen nach den letzten Vorkommnissen bemerkt und er würde niemals einen seiner Commander vorsätzlich in Gefahr bringen.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass Sin ein beeindruckender Kämpfer ist. Ich kann mir jetzt vorstellen, warum er in seinem Universum der 'Hüter' ist. Er hat Randy Winter ein wenig von dieser 'Ehre' und dem gleichzeitigen 'Fluch', wie er es nennt, erzählt.“

Todd schürzte die Lippen. „Das kannst Du mir vielleicht später in unserem Quartier erzählen?“ Schlug er vor und John nickte und verstummte wieder, da die beiden Kämpfer ihn von dem, was er hatte sagen wollen, abgelenkt hatten. „Das werde ich“, murmelte er nur. Sogar John Zwei, der Sin wesentlich besser kannte als jeder andere hier, von seinem Gefährten einmal abgesehen, und Evan hatten das Popcorn vergessen und starrten die Wraith nun mit bewundernden Blicken an. Iason nutzte diese Gelegenheit sofort und grapschte nach der Tüte, um den köstlichen Snack herunterzuschlingen, ohne dass Rin das bemerkte, da sie sich auf die beiden schwangeren Männer konzentrierte.

Nach einer weiteren Runde kamen die beiden Kämpfer zum Stillstand als ob sie den Befehl dazu erhalten hätten und verbeugten sich voreinander. Keiner von beiden hatte gewonnen, aber sie schienen damit zufrieden zu sein.

Sin lächelte seinen Partner flüchtig an, mit einem Hauch Spott verborgen hinter der Aufrichtigkeit. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich wirklich beeindruckt bin, Commander Kyrillos“, stellte er gedehnt fest. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, in dieser friedlichen Galaxis jemanden zu finden, der wirklich zu kämpfen versteht. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre, das zu wiederholen.“

Kyrillos schmunzelte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen konnte. Und es wäre mir ebenfalls ein Vergnügen, Sin. Ich habe nur selten die Gelegenheit, gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, der so begabt ist wie Sie.“ Er verbeugte sich noch einmal und drehte sich dann um, um schnurstracks zu Brennan zu gehen.

Sin sah ihm mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht nach, bevor er sich auch umdrehte und sich einen Weg zu Todd und seinen Begleitern bahnte. Todd sah ihm mit verengten Augen entgegen, seine Wachsamkeit war durch das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Wraith geweckt worden. Sin führte etwas im Schilde und Todd war sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, wenn er herausfand, was es war.

Sin hob den Blick zu dem Sitz hinter ihm und sagte sehr selbstzufrieden: Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, warum Du Deinen Bruder vor mir verstecken solltest, Commander Todd. Ich habe Dich in einem unaufmerksamen Augenblick erwischt, bevor der Kampf begonnen hat und konnte ein paar Deiner Gedanken auffangen, als Du über mein Gegenstück nachgedacht hast und darüber, dass Du ihn vor mir verbergen willst. Ich muss Dir sagen, dass ich darauf brenne, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

Todd seufzte und unterdrückte ein ärgerliches Knurren. „Natürlich.“

Er winkte seinem Bruder zu, der daraufhin neben ihn trat. Zu seiner Verärgerung schien Sinamore äußerst belustigt zu sein, denn er grinste den schwarzhaarigen Besucher aus einem anderen Universum an. „Hallo, Sin, ich bin genauso neugierig Dich kennenzulernen, wie Du es bist. Was hältst Du davon, wenn ich Dich zu Deinem Quartier begleite und wir dort ein nettes Schwätzchen halten?“ Fragte er und Sin quietschte beinahe vor Begeisterung wie ein junges Mädchen, wohl wissend, dass sein Verhalten den Zwilling seines eigenen jüngeren Bruders noch mehr verärgern würde.

„Aber natürlich, Sinamore, das wäre großartig!“ Flötete er, nahm Sinamore am Arm und und führte ihn aus der Arena, während er dabei mit den Hüften wackelte wie ein Model auf dem Laufsteg. Sinamore wandte den Kopf und zwinkerte Todd mit dem rechten Auge zu, bevor er den Arm seines Gegenstückes tätschelte und mit ihm im Korridor verschwand, gefolgt von Raven, Cameron, vier Wraith-Offizieren und vier Marines.

Todd war sich nicht bewusst, dass er ihnen mit offenem Mund nachgestarrt hatte, bis er Johns leises Lachen hörte und eine sanfte Hand ihn unters Kinn griff,um seinen Mund zärtlich zuzuklappen.

„Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir auch unser Quartier aufsuchen?“ Fragte John und Todd blickte sich um und bemerkte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass die Arena beinahe leer war. Alexandros und Evan waren schon an der Tür und winkten ihm zu, als sie seinen Blick auffingen. Er seufzte und nickte.

„Ja, ein bisschen frische Luft wäre nicht schlecht.“ Er schürzte die Lippen, als er tief den aufregenden Duft seines Gefährten einatmete. John war immer noch erregt, weil Todd während der gesamten Dauer des Kampfes durch die Kleidung seinen Schenkel gestreichelt hatte, etwas, das John immer sehr erregte.

„Davon abgesehen befindest Du Dich ganz offensichtlich in einem Zustand, den ich gerne näher erforschen würde“, fügte er heiser hinzu. John täuschte ein herzhaftes Gähnen vor, um seinen Gefährten ein wenig zu necken. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ziemlich müde bin. Aber es würde mir sehr gefallen, herauszufinden, ob Du dazu in der Lage bist, mich noch für einige Stunden wach zu halten“, sagte er gedehnt.

Als Todd ihn anknurrte und die Zähne bleckte, brach er in Gelächter aus und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um zum Aufzug zu rennen. „Derjenige von uns, der als Letzter im Quartier ist, muss die ganze 'Arbeit' machen!“ Forderte er Todd erneut heraus und Todd ließ seinen Jagdschrei erklingen und hetzte hinter seinem lachenden Gefährten hinterher.

Er hatte nichts dagegen, die ganze 'Arbeit' zu tun, wie John es genannt hatte, aber er würde dem frechen Menschen beweisen, dass ein zehntausend Jahre alter Wraith Commander durchaus dazu in der Lage war, ihn bei einem Wettrennen zu besiegen.


	4. Sehnsüchte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und Iason hatten keinen besonders guten Start und Iason hat auch noch ihre geliebte Teekanne zerbrochen. Wird Iason in der Lage sein, sein Rin wieder zu versöhnen und ihr vielleicht sogar einen Ersatz für ihre Teekanne zu besorgen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel widmet sich wieder ganz Rin und Iason und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels habt und den Balztanz der beiden genießen werdet! 
> 
> Und noch einmal vielen Dank für Eure Treue und die vielen Kudos! Bitte, traut Euch auch einmal, Kommentare zu schreiben, das wäre toll! :-)

Rin wachte von dem durchdringenden, nervigen und permanenten Klang ihres Türsummers auf. Sie blinzelte und versuchte, das Gefühl der Benommenheit abzuschütteln, das sie empfand, nachdem sie aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen worden war.

Jemand wollte mit ihr sprechen und als der Türsummer zum wahrscheinlich fünfzehnten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit sein lautes Summen erschallen ließ, fand sie sich damit ab, dass besagter unbekannter Jemand nicht weggehen würde, bevor sie ihn nicht hereingelassen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Sie stöhnte und setzte sich auf, um nach ihrem Morgenmantel zu suchen. Ohne konnte sie die Tür nicht öffnen, da sie nur ein kurzes und beinahe durchsichtiges creme-weißes Nachthemd trug, eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke mit Spaghetti-Trägern über den Schultern. Darin schwitzte sie nicht, und das weiche Material des dünnen Satins fühlte sich wunderbar auf ihrer Haut an.

Der Summer erklang erneut und Rin runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich über den Bettrand, um nachzusehen, ob sie den Morgenmantel in ihrem müden und leicht trunkenen Zustand am Abend zuvor einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte. „Einen Moment bitte, ich komme sofort!“ Schrie sie in der Hoffnung, dass die Person, die auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand mit dem Gebimmel aufhören und geduldig warten würde, bis sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie meckerte leise über Freunde, die sie dazu verführten, mehr Schnaps zu trinken, als sie vertragen konnte.

Nach dem Schau-Kampf von Kyrillos und Sin hatte Teyla sie eingeladen, mit ihr das Festland zu besuchen und sie war darüber so erfreut gewesen, dass sie viel mehr von dem starken Gebräu, das die Athosianer ihr angeboten hatten, getrunken hatte, als sie verdauen konnte.

Sie trank normalerweise überhaupt keinen Schnaps und war deshalb auch nicht an den hohen Alkohol-Gehalt in dem überraschend milden und köstlichen Gebräu, von dem sie viel zu viel getrunken hatte, gewöhnt gewesen. Sie war nicht wirklich betrunken gewesen, aber als sie mit Teyla kichernd und über den neuesten Klatsch von der athosianischen Siedlung und der Antikerstadt tratschend nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie sich leicht schwindlig und leicht desorientiert gefühlt.  
Rin wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt hatte und sie war begeistert über ihre neue Freundschaft mit der athosianischen Frau, aber jetzt im Augenblick bedauerte sie es sehr, dass sie nicht früher mit dem Trinken aufgehört hatte.

Ihr Morgenmantel lag versteckt unter dem Bett auf dem kleinen und verkrumpelten Kleiderhaufen, den sie gestern achtlos dorthin geworfen hatte, bevor sie gestern in ihr Bett gekrochen war. Sie grapschte danach und setzte sich auf. Als der Raum sich plötzlich um sie zu drehen begann, stöhnte sie auf und schluckte verzweifelt, als eine heftige Übelkeit ihr den Magen umzudrehen drohte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete langsam tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Piiiiiieep!“ Der Türsummer klingelte wieder und er schien dabei mit jedem Mal ungeduldiger zu klingen.

„Ich komme!“ Brüllte sie noch einmal und fuhr in die Ärmel des Morgenrocks. Es musste etwas passiert sein, vielleicht mit Evan oder John Zwei, irgendein Notfall, da sie nämlich eigentlich den Tag frei hatte und Mr. Woolsey ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie niemand stören würde.

Sie stolperte aus ihrem Bett und schüttelte ihr zerzaustes langes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Die langen, welligen Strähnen fielen ihr über den Rücken bis fast zur Taille hinunter und sie wusste, dass sie später, wenn sie die Knoten ausbürsten musste, bereuen würde, dass sie sich zum Schlafen keinen Zopf geflochten hatte.

Sie verknotete den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels ohne hinzusehen und durchquerte den Raum, um die Tür zu öffnen. Als die Tür zur Seite glitt und den unbekannten Besucher enthüllte, glaubte sie zuerst, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie das Wesen vor ihr mit offenem Mund und einem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte.

„Commander Iason!“ Quetschte sie endlich heraus, nachdem sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Commander Iason dagegen sagte gar nichts, sondern glotzte sie einfach nur an und auf einmal war Rin sich ihres zerrupften Erscheinungsbildes sehr deutlich bewusst.

Sie hatte vermutlich blutunterlaufene Augen und ihre Haut war bestimmt fahl und fleckig. Ihre Füße waren nackt und ihr Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht in langen zerzausten Strähnen.  
Der Heiler der Wraith schluckte sicht- und hörbar, während er fasziniert ihren Körper anstarrte, und als sie seinem Blick folgte, bemerkte sie, dass der Morgenmantel sie gar nicht mehr ordentlich bedeckte. Der Knoten ihres Gürtels hatte sich gelöst und die beiden Hälften des Mantels waren zur Seite geglitten. Ihr beinahe durchsichtiges Nachthemd war darunter zum Vorschein gekommen und verhüllte die cremig-weißen weichen Hügel ihrer Brüste, die von harten dunkelroten Nippeln gekrönt wurden, nur unzureichend.

„Umpf!“ Sie wickelte den Morgenrock hastig wieder eng um ihre Figur und zog den Gürtel um ihre Taille fest, den Wraith, der mit sichtlicher Enttäuschung in seinen goldenen Katzenaugen beobachtete, wie sie ihre weiblichen Vorzüge wieder bedeckte, dabei böse anfunkelnd.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“ Fauchte sie ihn wie eine wütende Katze an, und Iason zuckte vor ihrem spürbaren Zorn zurück.

„Ich kam, um Ihnen das hier zu bringen, Miss Martin“, brummte er ärgerlich und verlegen und drückte etwas, das er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte, in ihre Hand.

„Oh!“ Sie blickte nach unten und fühlte, wie ihr der Atem stockte, als sie ungläubig auf die Teekanne in ihrer zitternden Hand starrte.

Es war die schönste Teekanne, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, und sie hatte schon einige Teekannen in ihrem Leben gesehen.

Das elfenbeinweiße Porzellan war mit zarten, sehr detailreichen Blumen und Ranken verziert. Der unbekannte Künstler musste jede einzelne Blüte und jede Ranke mit Liebe und großer Sorgfalt gemalt haben und Rin verliebte sich sofort in die Teekanne, als sie erkannte, dass es eine Kopie der Kanne war, die bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem alten Heiler zerbrochen war, nur noch viel schöner als das Original.

Rin blinzelte, weil ihr die Augen auf einmal ganz feucht wurden und schaute vorsichtig auf. Der alte Wraith stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und seine ganze Haltung drückte seine Enttäuschung über ihre erste Reaktion aus. Sie betrachtete ihn genauer und blinzelte erneut, diesmal vor Erstaunen, als sie sein verändertes Aussehen bemerkte.

Der Heiler der Allianz hatte sein Haar gewaschen und gebürstet und hatte einen Teil seiner Haar straff nach hinten gekämmt und in einer Weise zusammengebunden, die sie an die Frisuren der alten Samurai-Krieger erinnerten, so wie sie in einem Buch ihrer Großmutter, aus dem diese ihr alten Sagen über diese Krieger vorgelesen hatte, gesehen hatte. Der Duft des Shampoos erinnerte sie an das Apfel-Shampoo, das ihre Mutter früher benutzt hatte, als sie ihr als kleines Mädchen die Haare gewaschen hatte. Er hatte auch seine Kleidung gewechselt und trug statt des alten schäbigen Kittels eine enganliegende Jacke aus einem schimmernden, schwarzen Stoff, deren Schnitt sie ebenfalls an die Kleidung der japanischen Krieger erinnerte.  
Sie hatte vorher gar nicht bemerkt, wie attraktiv und regelmäßig seine männlichen Gesichtszüge eigentlich waren und seine ganze Erscheinung betonte seine ungewöhnliche Schönheit noch zusätzlich. Iason wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr wie der eigenbrötlerische, mürrische Wissenschaftler, als der er zuerst aufgetreten war, sondern war auf einmal jeder Zoll der stolze Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes. Rin fühlte auf einmal ein seltsames Flattern in ihrem Bauch und eine Sehnsucht, von dem starken und sehr männlichen Wraith in den Arm genommen zu werden, dass sie schlucken musste, weil ihre Kehle auf einmal ganz trocken war.

Sie wurde sich plötzlich ihres eigenen zerrupften Aussehens überdeutlich bewusst. Sie räusperte sich und lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Die Kanne ist wundervoll, Commander Iason. Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein.“ Sie trat zur Seite, um ihren unerwarteten Besucher eintreten zu lassen.

Er zögerte, aber dann nickte er und betrat ihr Quartier. Rin wies einladend auf einen bequemen Sessel, der am Fenster stand. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich, Commander Iason. Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn Sie eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken würde. Ich bin sofort wieder bei Ihnen.“

Sie eilte zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und griff blind nach irgendwelchen frischen Sachen und rannte ins Bad. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und die Lichter des Bades reagierten auf ihre Gedanken und wurden hell. Rin schaute in den Spiegel und unterdrückte einen unterdrückten Aufschrei, als sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel sah.

Sie war blass und fleckig und das Kissen hatte Abdrücke auf ihrer Wange hinterlassen. Ihre roten Lippen waren geschwollen und ihr Haar war total zerzaust. „Oh nein!“ Jammerte sie und beugte sich über das Waschbecken, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

„Großartig, Rin! Du hättest es wirklich besser wissen sollen, als so viel von diesem Zeug zu trinken!“ Schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und versuchte, sich wieder präsentabel zu machen. Draußen wartete ein beeindruckender Wraith Commander darauf, mit ihr Tee zu trinken und sie war fest entschlossen, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau mit guten Manieren und höflichem Benehmen war, und sehr gut dazu in der Lage, mit ihm Tee zu trinken und eine nette Unterhaltung zu führen, so wie Erwachsene das normalerweise taten. Und sie würde alles tun, damit er nicht bemerkte, welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte und welche Sehnsüchte er in ihr weckte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Iason beobachtete mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen, wie Miss Martin das Bad verließ und ihr Quartier durchquerte, um zu ihrer kleinen Küche auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu gelangen.

Als sie ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, um nachzusehen, wer da so dringend Einlass begehrte, hatte sie ihm einfach den Atem genommen.

Sie hatte in ihrer erstaunlichen Schönheit dagestanden, ihr wundervolles schimmerndes schwarzes Haar war ihr in wilden Locken bis zur Taille hinunter über den Rücken gefallen und ihr perfekter Körper war von einem verführerischen kurzen Nachthemdchen, das ihre nackte Herrlichkeit darunter nur unzureichend verdeckt hatte. Sie war so verführerisch gewesen, dass ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammengelaufen war und seine stolze Männlichkeit sofort Hab acht gestanden und beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine enge Hose gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit verhangenen, schläfrigen Augen angeblickt und ihre Farbe hatte ihn an einen herrlichen blauen Sommerhimmel erinnert. Ihre roten Lippen waren geschwollen gewesen und sein Wunsch, sie zu küssen, in seine Arme zu nehmen, um sie zurück in ihr Bett zu tragen und mit ihr Liebe zu machen, bis sie vor Ekstase stöhnte und schrie hatte ihn beinahe überwältigt.

Und dann hatte sie diesen süßen und wunderbaren Mund geöffnet und ihn wie eine wütende Katze angefaucht.  
Sie fauchte ihn immer an. Sie fauchte niemals Evan oder John Zwei an. Sie fauchte niemals Carson, Jennifer oder Colonel Sheppard an. Sie fauchte niemals einen anderen Wraith an. Nur ihn fauchte sie jedes Mal an.

Als Evan ihm von der Bedeutung der Teekanne erzählt hatte, hatte er sofort verstanden, warum sie ihn das erste Mal angefaucht hatte. Es gab einige wenige Dinge, die ihm ebenso viel bedeuteten, wie ihr die Teekanne bedeutet hatte, die ihr ihre geliebte Großmutter geschenkt hatte und er konnte erahnen, wie sie sehr sie den Verlust betrauerte.

Zu seinem Glück hatte er es geschafft, die Scherben aus dem Abfall herauszufischen und er hatte sie sorgsam zusammengesetzt, um eine Vorlage zu haben, die er kopieren konnte. Eine der weiblichen Woshiper, die an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes lebten, hatte ihm von einem Händler berichtet, der Porzellankannen verkaufte und er hatte ihn aufgesucht und eine weiße Kanne gekauft, die der zerbrochenen sehr ähnlich war. Während der letzten Nächte hatte er Stunden damit zugebracht, die Blumen und Ranken detailgetreu nach zu malen, bis die Kanne so wie das Original aussah. Carson hatte ihm zum Schluss noch dabei geholfen, die Malerei im Ofen zu brennen, damit sie haltbar wurde.

Heute morgen hatte er ein Bad genommen, seine Haare gewaschen und sich herausgeputzt, um Miss Martin die Kanne als Geschenk zu überreichen. Und alles, was sie getan hatte, war, ihn wieder mal anzufauchen, so wie sie es schon gestern Abend getan hatte. Er sehnte sich danach, dass sie ihn einmal so anlächelte, wie sie es tat, wenn Major Lorne in der Nähe war und er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass die Teekanne sie dazu bringen würde.

Er seufzte wieder, während er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie Wasser kochte und nach ihrem Tee suchte. Sie hatte die Kanne mit ins Bad genommen und jetzt stand sie vor ihr und wartete darauf, mit Wasser und Tee gefüllt zu werden. Sie hatte eine enge, dunkle Bluejeans und eine schwarze Bluse angezogen und ihr Haar in einen straffen Pferdeschwanz oben auf dem Kopf zurückgebunden, der ihre asiatischen Züge unterstrich. Sie war immer noch atemberaubend schön, aber ihre Schönheit war jetzt adrett gezügelt und er musste zugeben, dass er ihre zerzauste Erscheinung lieber gemocht hatte.

Aber dafür lächelte sie jetzt tatsächlich. Ihre Finger glitten immer wieder liebevoll über das Porzellan, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen anfing und sie summte leise eine fröhliche Melodie, anstatt ihn anzufauchen oder anzuschreien. Als Miss Martin seinen intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, wandte sie den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein vorsichtiges, unsicheres Lächeln, aber es war echt und erreichte ihre Augen. Es war das Lächeln, nach dem er sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung so sehr gesehnt hatte. Er lächelte zurück und für einen kurzen Moment stand die Zeit still, während sie einander tief in die Augen blickten und ein goldener Blick auf einen blauen traf.

Das Pfeifen des Wasserkessels ließ sie beide erschrocken zusammenzucken und der Augenblick wortlosen Verstehens war vorüber. Sie drehte den Kopf weg und Iason konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Wangen rosa verfärbten, während sie sich damit ablenkte, das Wasser über den Teefilter in die neue Kanne zu gießen.

Sie nahm ein kleines Tablett aus dem Küchenschrank und stellte zwei kleine Tassen, Löffel und Zucker darauf, bevor sie das Zimmer durchquerte, sich dabei sanft in den Hüften wiegend. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch neben seinem Sessel und ging zurück, um die Teekanne zu holen. Iason lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und erfreute sich an dem schönen Anblick ihrer wiegenden Hüften und ihres wippenden schwarzen Pferdeschwanzes.

Sie nahm in dem zweiten Sessel Platz und goss den Tee in seine Tasse und er konnte sehen, dass ihre Hand dabei leicht zitterte. Er zögerte einen Moment, aber dann atmete er tief ein und sog dabei ihren verführerischen Duft ein. Er bekam eine trockene Kehle, als ihr Duft seine Nase und seine Sensor-Schlitze erfüllte. Miss Martin begehrte ihn. Sie war sich dessen wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst und es konnte natürlich sein, dass es an dem Alkohol war, der immer noch in ihrem Blut war und ihre Hemmschwelle herabsetzte, aber sie begehrte ihn tatsächlich. Er konnte ihre Erregung riechen, unmissverständlich, verführerisch, weiblich und so ganz Corinna Martin. Sein Körper antwortete sofort auf ihr Verlangen und reagierte mit einer Woge glühenden Verlangens, die ihn heiß durchströmte und ihn atemlos machte.

Er versuchte verzweifelt, ihrem fragenden Blick auszuweichen, da ihm klar war, dass sie sein Verlangen nach ihr in seinen Augen sehen würde und sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, das hinter der halb geöffneten Tür, die zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führte, zu sehen war. Es war ungemacht und er konnte die zerknautschten Laken und Decken sehen und den leichten Duft ihres Parfüms wahrnehmen, der den Laken noch anhaftete. Eine neue Welle starken Verlangens rollte über ihn hinweg und er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Miss Martin blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Commander Iason?“ Fragte sie, und Iason fühlte ein glückliches Kribbeln in seinem Magen, als er hörte, dass ihre Stimme genauso besorgt klang wie sonst, wenn sie sich um Evan oder John Zwei Sorgen machte. Er räusperte sich und brachte ein höfliches, unverbindliches Lächeln zustande.

„Natürlich, Miss Martin. Es geht mir sehr gut, danke“, log er, obwohl alles in seinem Innern schrie, dass es ihm NICHT gut ging.

Er wollte sie. Er sehnte sich nach ihr. Er sehnte sich danach, ihren nackten Körper unter dem seinen zu spüren und seine schmerzende Männlichkeit tief in ihrer engen, feuchten Weiblichkeit zu vergraben. Er wollte ihre Lustschreie und ihr Stöhnen hören und er wollte, dass sie ihn anblickte, als sei er das einzige männliche Wesen in diesem Universum, das ihr wichtig sei.

„Äh, hm, bitte, sagen Sie doch Rin zu mir“, sagte sie nach einem Augenblick, in dem eine peinliche Stille herrschte und jetzt war sie es, die seinen Blick mied.  
Iason starrte sie völlig überrascht an. Hatte sie ihm gerade eben wirklich erlaubt, sie 'Rin' zu nennen? Er wäre ja schon froh gewesen, wenn sie ihm erlaubt hätte, sie Corinna zu nennen, nach dem was er von Evan über ihren japanischen Namen erzählt hatte und darüber, dass sie nur wenigen Leuten erlaubte, sie so zu nennen. Er war so eifersüchtig gewesen, weil der junge Major und der andere John sie so nennen durften, während er sie mit 'Miss Martin' anreden musste.

„Äh, es w-w-wäre m-m-mir ein Vergnügen“, stammelte er schließlich und er fühlte sich so erhitzt, ungeschickt und unsicher wie ein Jüngling, der zum ersten Mal alleine mit seinem heimlichen Schwarm zusammensaß. Was war nur so besonders an dieser jungen Frau, dass sie ihm so leicht und schnell so tief unter die Haut gegangen war? Er hatte mehrere Jahrhunderte lang eine persönliche Worshiperin gehabt, aber obwohl er ihr wirklich zugetan gewesen war, hatte sie niemals die gleichen Gefühle in ihm geweckt wie Rin. Er kostete ihren Namen in seinem Geist und erfreute sich daran, wie weich und klar er klang.

Er nippte an seinem Tee, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und suchte nach einem Thema, das ihn nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen würde.

„Die Kanne ist wundervoll, vielen Dank, Commander Iason“, sagte sie auf einmal und ließ ihre Hände mit den eleganten Fingern und den rot lackierten Nägeln über das glänzende Porzellan gleiten. „Sie sieht wirklich wie die Kanne meiner Großmutter aus.“

Er lächelte Rin an und entspannte sich. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er es falsch gemacht haben könnte, aber anscheinend hatte er es diesmal geschafft, tatsächlich alles richtig zu machen und sie zu erfreuen.

„Danke. Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Kanne ein Ersatz sein könnte für die, die ich unglücklicherweise zerbrochen habe“, antwortete er und sie lächelte ihn an. „Das ist sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist sie sogar noch schöner als das Original. Der Künstler hat die Blüten und die Ranken wirklich perfekt gemalt. Ich habe noch nie etwas so schönes und perfektes gesehen. Bitte richten Sie ihm meinen Dank aus.“

Iason blinzelte. „Oh, äh, natürlich, das werde ich selbstverständlich tun“, murmelte er und er fühlte sich dabei, als ob er gleich vor Freude und Stolz bersten müsse. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Ihren Verlust ersetzen konnte, wenigstens ein bisschen“, fügte er hinzu und Rin nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das haben Sie, Commander“, versicherte sie ihm und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie anstrahlte. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Iason, Rin“, bat der Wraith Commander sie, ihren Namen diesmal mit seinem Mund kostend. „Es ist wirklich nötig, dass Sie mich die ganze Zeit mit Commander ansprechen, Rin.“ Er würde jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um ihren japanischen Namen auszusprechen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Ich möchte John Zwei gerne auf meinem Basis-Schiff noch weiter untersuchen. Ich muss unsere eigene Technologie dazu benutzen, um den Fötus richtig untersuchen zu können, da der kleine Junge ein reinrassiger Wraith ist, und ich kann die Geräte, die ich dazu brauche, nicht alle nach Atlantis bringen. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, ihn zu begleiten, Rin? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich wohler fühlen wird, wenn Sie ihn begleiten“, stellte er fest und beobachtete sie ganz genau. Rin öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, überrascht und sprachlos. Aber dann nickte sie heftig mit dem Kopf und ihr langer Pferdeschwanz schwang dabei hin und her.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Iason!“ Rief sie entzückt aus. „Ich möchte wirklich gerne an Bord Ihres Basis-Schiffes – äh – eines Basis-Schiffes, ich meine, ich würde wirklich gerne den Ort sehen, an dem Sie äh Wraith leben...“ Stotterte sie, und ihre creme-weißen Wangen röteten sich wieder zu dem herrlichen Pink. „Und natürlich werde ich ihn begleiten – wenn Sie wirklich glauben, dass es besser wäre und ich dazu in der Lage bin, ihn zu beruhigen...“ Rin wusste eindeutig nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen sollte und verstummte. Sie senkte den Kopf und spielte verlegen mit ihrer Tasse.

„Ich wäre hoch erfreut, Sie an Bord meines Schiffes willkommen heißen zu dürfen, Rin“, gab er zu, den Blick ebenfalls zu Boden gerichtet.

Bevor einer von ihnen noch mehr sagen konnte, ertönte der Türsummer erneut und Iason seufzte und stöhnte innerlich vor Enttäuschung und Frustration. Das war einfach nicht fair. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, dass Rin ihn endlich anlächelte und mit ihm sprach und jetzt kam jemand und störte ihr nettes Beisammensein.

Rin stand auf und zuckte in einer entschuldigenden Geste mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sofort wieder da, Iason“, erklärte sie, während sie zur Tür eilte. Iason sah ihr nach und genoss den Anblick ihres knackigen Hinterns, der von der engen Bluejeans betont wurde.

Sie öffnete die Tür und Iason konnte Teyla draußen vor dem Eingang stehen sehen. „Teyla! Komm doch rein!“ Lud Rin die Athosianerin ein und Iason konnte sehen, wie sehr sich über den unerwarteten Besuch freute. Sein Ärger verrauchte, als er begriff, wie einsam Rin sich seit ihrer Ankunft gefühlt haben musste und sein schlechtes Gewissen kehrte zurück, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung behandelt hatte.

„Hey Rin!“ Kicherte Teyla und Iason versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Die Anführerin der Athosianer musste sehr viel mehr Schnaps getrunken haben, als sein süßes Asien-Mädchen. Er hatte das starke Gebräu an ihr riechen können, als er hereingekommen war, aber nachdem sie eine Weile auf den Beinen gewesen war und Tee getrunken hatte, war der Geruch schwächer geworden.

„Oh, Commander Iason, wie nett, Sie hier zu treffen!“ Stellte Teyla fest, als sie in das Zimmer stolzierte und sich in Rins Sessel fallen ließ. Sie grinste ihn an und musterte die Teekanne auf dem Tisch. „Was für eine wundervolle Teekanne! Die Malerei ist wunderschön!“ Sie nahm sie in die Hand und drehte und wendete sie, um die Kanne von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Iason beobachtete sie wachsam, da er fürchtete, dass die Kanne ebenfalls zu Boden fallen und zerbrechen würde. Teyla bemerkte seine Besorgnis und grinste ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie die Kanne vorsichtig wieder auf den Tisch stellte. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und sagte leise: „Das haben Sie großartig gemacht, Iason. Weiß sie, dass Sie die Blumen selbst gemalt haben?“

Iason schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt. Bitte, verraten Sie es ihr nicht.“ Teyla nickte. „Selbstverständlich Iason.“ Rin gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen und Iason stand auf, damit sie in seinem Sessel Platz nehmen konnte.

Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich ab, um das Quartier zu verlassen. Rin hielt ihn an den Armen fest. „Nein, Iason, bitte bleiben Sie! Sie müssen nicht gehen...“ Protestierte sie, ließ aber seine Arme los und errötete erneut, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Er konnte ihre ansteigende Erregung riechen und unterdrückte einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzer. Er war ein erfahrener Wraith Commander. Mehrere tausend Jahre alt, aber er benahm sich wie ein Jüngling auf dem Höhepunkt seines ersten sexuellen Erwachens und war nicht in der Lage, sein Verlangen und seine Sehnsucht nach der jungen Menschenfrau zu kontrollieren.

Iason straffte sich und riss sich energisch zusammen. Er lächelte und sagte: „Ich muss noch einige Dinge erledigen, bevor ich John Zwei untersuchen kann und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie beide über – hm – Frauenkram reden wollen. Danke für den Tee, Rin. Ich werde John in ungefähr zwei Stunden abholen und auf mein Basis-Schiff bringen.“

Rin begleitete ihn zur Tür und streckte ihm mit einem glücklichen Strahlen die Hand hin. „Ich werde pünktlich da sein und Sie begleiten, Iason“, versicherte sie ihm und Iason nahm behutsam die Hand der jungen Frau und schüttelte sie vorsichtig.

„Dann sehe ich Sie also in zwei Stunden, Rin.“ Er ließ ihre schmale Hand los und nickte in Teylas Richtung. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag, Teyla“, verabschiedete er sich und sie winkte ihm mit einem Grinsen und einem Zwinkern ihres rechten Auges zu.

Iason drehte sich um und verließ das Quartier. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter ihm und machte sich langsam auf den Weg. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er sich zuerst noch um einige Dinge kümmern musste. Das Wichtigste war seine eigene Erregung. Er hatte Glück, dass Rin nicht in der Lage war, seine Erregung so zu riechen, wie er die ihre und dass seine Jacke lang genug und seine Hose weit genug war, um die dicke Beule darunter zu verstecken, ansonsten hätte er vermutlich einen völligen Narren aus sich gemacht.

Jetzt würde er sich ein nettes Plätzchen suchen, wo er alleine und ungestört sein würde und sich zu dem Bild in seinem Kopf, wie Rin in ihrem durchsichtigen Nachthemd und mit ihrer wilden und zerzausten Mähne vor ihm gestanden hatte, selbst Erleichterung verschaffen. Er würde an ihre roten Lippen denken und ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen und nach Erlösung von der süßen Qual seines unerfüllten Verlangens suchen.

Er brauchte nachher einen klaren Kopf und er musste etwas gegen sein schmerzendes Begehren unternehmen.

Er kannte einen geheimen Ort auf einem der zahlreichen Balkone der Stadt und er wusste, dass er dort allein sein und es früh genug hören würde, sollte sich doch jemand zufällig dahin verirren. Normalerweise verzog er sich dorthin, wenn er Abstand von den vielen Menschen brauchte, die ihn in der Stadt immer umgaben, aber es würde für das, was er jetzt tun wollte ebenfalls perfekt sein.

Iason seufzte sehnsüchtig und eilte zum Aufzug, dabei die Leute, die seinen Weg kreuzten, wie üblich ignorierend. Nur, dass er heute nicht über sein Pad gebeugt war oder zu Boden starrte und sich wie der zerzauste und übel gelaunte Wraith benahm, der er sonst immer gewesen war. Nein, diesmal hielt er den Kopf hoch erhoben und es spielte ein leichtes, glückliches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.


	5. Auf Abwegen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und Iason haben sich einander angenähert und scheinen jetzt besser miteinander auszukommen. John hat dagegen das Problem, dass Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus verschwunden sind und er nach ihnen suchen muss. Dafür braucht er jemanden, der in der Lage ist, die Wahrheit aus einem Verbündeten herauszuholen, der ein falsches Spiel spielt! Wer das wohl sein mag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte Sin ein bisschen in den Focus rücken, weil er ein faszinierender Wraith ist und ich dachte, dieses Kapitel hier ist die passende Gelegenheit, um ihn seinen großen Auftritt haben zu lassen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen, laßt es mich bitte wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat!

John saß in seinem Büro und versuchte, sich auf den ungeliebten Papierkram zu konzentrieren. Er musste einige Missionsberichte schreiben, die er seit Wochen vor sich her schob und er hatte gerade angefangen, als der Offizier, der gerade Dienst im Kontrollraum hatte, Lt. Palmer, zögernd an seine Tür klopfte. Er hatte einige der Berichte fertigstellen wollen, bevor er sein Gegenstück zu Commander Iasons Basis-Schiff begleitete und die Gelegenheit genutzt, die sich ihm geboten hatte, weil Todd wieder mit Rodney im Labor arbeitete. Er hatte sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen, mindestens drei Berichte zu schreiben, bevor er sich wieder mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte.

Er musste zugeben, dass er die anderen Dinge eigentlich lieber mochte, aber er wusste auch, dass er die Berichte nicht mehr länger vor sich her schieben konnte, und so hatte er sich zusammengerissen und sich hingesetzt, um sie zu schreiben. Todd war da viel disziplinierter als er, obwohl er den Papierkram genauso wenig mochte, er erledigte diese Dinge meistens nachts, wenn John nach ihrem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel im Tiefschlaf lag.

„Kommen Sie herein!“ Rief er und blickte von dem Bericht auf seinem Bildschirm auf. Als er den besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Offiziers bemerkte, wusste er sofort, dass seine Berichte noch länger würden warten müssen, als sie es schon getan hatten. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragte er mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, als er sah, wie der junge Offizier seine Hände knetete und sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, Mr. Woolsey und Commander Germanus sind nicht rechtzeitig zurückgekehrt. Sie hätten vor einer Stunde von dem Planeten zurückkommen sollen und sind bis jetzt noch nicht angekommen. Wir haben den Planeten kontaktiert und der Vorsteher erklärte uns, dass sie das Dorf vor zwei Stunden verlassen hätten, um nach Atlantis zurückzukehren. Er sagt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was passiert ist.“ Erklärte Lt. Palmer, nicht sicher, ob sich der Ärger seines Vorgesetzten auf ihn konzentrieren würde, weil er vielleicht etwas übersehen hatte, was er noch hätte tun sollen, bevor zu seinem höchsten Vorgesetzten ging. Er versah seinen Dienst erst seit einigen Wochen in Atlantis, aber John wusste, dass er seinen Pflichten mit großer Sorgfalt nachkam, deshalb bezweifelte er, dass Lt. Palmer etwas wichtiges übersehen hatte.

John lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte den jungen Marine für einen Moment gedankenverloren. Es konnte verschiedene Gründe geben, warum sie zu spät waren und John war nicht so besorgt, wie er es gewesen wäre, wenn jemand anderes als Commander Germanus mit Richard Woolsey zusammen gewesen wäre. Germanus war ein großartiger Krieger mit vielen Begabungen und einer Menge Erfahrung und Wissen, aber John wusste auch, dass sie alleine waren und nicht besonders gut miteinander auskamen.

John traf seine Entscheidung sehr rasch. Sein Stellvertreter, Major Lorne war mit seinem Gefährten zu Besuch auf der Erde und davon mal ganz abgesehen, hätte er ihn in seinem delikaten Zustand auch nicht auf eine Rettungsmission geschickt. Cameron und Commander Raven waren an Bord ihres Basis-Schiffes und Todd wurde im Labor gebraucht, um an einer Lösung für die Rückkehr der vier Besucher zu finden. Commander Patricius war für einige Tage nicht an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes und sie mussten jetzt zu diesem Planeten aufbrechen, um Woolsey und Germanus zu suchen.

Außerdem kannte er den Anführer dieses Planeten und er traute ihm überhaupt nicht. Etwas an ihm erregte Johns Misstrauen. Der Dorfvorsteher hatte sich zwar bis jetzt noch nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, aber er stellte unverschämte Forderungen und John hatte einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Und er lebte inzwischen lange genug in der Pegasus-Galaxis, um auf seine innere Stimme zu hören, die ihm riet, dass etwas im Gange war, und sie herausfinden mussten, was es war. Er würde besser Vorkehrungen treffen und jemanden auf diese Mission mitnehmen, der dazu in der Lage war, den Dorfvorsteher das Fürchten zu lehren, damit dieser ihnen die Wahrheit über das Verschwinden von Woolsey und Germanus erzählte.

John lächelte grimmig, Er kannte genau den Richtigen, um jemanden zu Tode zu erschrecken, wenn er das wollte. Er stand auf und winkte dem jungen Marine, dass dieser ihm folgen sollte.

„Kommen Sie, Lt. Palmer. Ich werde den Planeten selbst aufsuchen. Stellen Sie bitte sicher, dass in zwanzig Minuten ein Team im Tor-Raum bereit steht. Ich werde pünktlich da sein, ich muss nur vorher noch jemanden abholen.“

Der junge Leutnant nickte und folgte John, erleichtert, dass sein verehrter Vorgesetzter sich selbst um diese wichtige und delikate Angelegenheit kümmern würde.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Der Wraith saß in seinem bequemen Sessel und betrachtete John mit dem üblichen, spöttischen Ausdruck auf den attraktiven Zügen. Sein dichtes, langes Haar war frisch gefärbt, so schwarz wie die Flügel eines Raben und er schien so zufrieden zu sein, wie es jemand in seiner momentanen Situation nur sein konnte.

Aber John konnte die heimliche Spannung im Körper des fremdem Wraith erkennen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr unerwarteter Besucher es hasste, in diesem Quartier eingesperrt zu sein. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand gegenüber von dem Sessel des Wraith und musterte ihn mit dem gleichen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich möchte Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, Sin“, eröffnete er ihr Gespräch, während er das Gegenstück des Bruders seines geliebten Gefährten aufmerksam beobachtete.

Sins spöttisches Grinsen vertiefte sich und er ließ seinen Blick langsam und provozierend über Sheppards Körper gleiten. „Ah, ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, dass Sie mich unwiderstehlich finden, Sheppard, aber ich glaube doch, dass Ihr Gefährte diesem Arrangement nicht zustimmen wird“, stellte er gedehnt fest und hob dabei fragend seine rechte nicht vorhandene Augenbraue.

John schnaubte nur unbeeindruckt. „Sie ändern besser Ihr Verhalten, Sin. Natürlich wissen Sie ganz genau, dass ich nicht diese Art Vorschlag gemeint habe. Sie sind viel klüger, als Sie es uns glauben machen wollen, also hören Sie bitte damit auf, uns täuschen zu wollen und so zu tun, als wären Sie dämlich. Ich kaufe Ihnen das nämlich nicht ab. Sagen wir einfach mal, dass ich jemanden brauche, der dazu in der Lage ist, einen unverschämten und nicht vertrauenswürdigen Alliierten das Fürchten zu lehren, damit dieser uns verrät, was wirklich mit Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus passiert ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie genau der Richtige für diesen Job sind“, lockte er den Wraith und Sin schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, während er John eine Weile nachdenklich mit verengten Augen betrachtete.

John konnte aus seinem Verhalten schließen, dass Sin immer noch versuchte, ihn zu täuschen und sich so benahm, als müsse er erst über dieses Angebot nachdenken, aber John hatte außerdem einen Funken Interesse in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen und wusste, dass er den ungewöhnlichen Wraith aus einer anderen Realität an der Angel hatte. Sin wartete begierig auf eine Gelegenheit, sein komfortables Gefängnis für einige Stunden verlassen zu können und hier bot sich ihm diese Gelegenheit.

„Sie vertrauen mir wirklich so sehr, dass Sie mich auf einen fremdem Planeten mitnehmen wollen?“ Fragte Sin schließlich neugierig und erstaunt.

John schnaubte mit ehrlicher Belustigung über diese dumme Frage. „Ich habe niemals etwas von Vertrauen gesagt, Sin. Natürlich vertraue ich Ihnen nicht. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie versuchen werden, zu entkommen oder irgendetwas dummes zu machen, nicht so lange Ihr Bruder, und vor allem mein schwangerer 'Zwilling' hier in Atlantis sind. Commander Iason wird mein Gegenstück auf sein Basis-Schiff mitnehmen und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie etwas tun werden, das ihr Leben oder das Ihres Neffen gefährden würde“, antwortete er und nach einer weiteren Minute nickte Sin mit dem Kopf.

Diesmal war er absolut aufrichtig, als er aus seinem Sessel aufstand und erwiderte: „Sie haben recht, John Sheppard. Ich werde nichts tun, was meinen Bruder oder seinem Gefährten gefährden würde. Und es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Sie zu begleiten und zu unterstützen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sehr vergnüglich sein wird, diesen unwürdigen Alliierten ein wenig zu erschrecken.“

John lachte grimmig. „Da bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie das amüsant finden werden. Aber vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass wir herausfinden müssen, was Mr. Woolsey und Commander Germanus zugestoßen ist. Also passen Sie bitte auf, dass er keinen Herzanfall bekommt, bevor wir die Wahrheit erfahren haben.“

Sin verbeugte sich spöttisch. „So etwas würde ich selbstverständlich nie tun. Ich gehöre ganz Ihnen, bitte verfügen Sie nach Belieben über mich. Gehen Sie vor, ich werde Ihnen überall hin folgen.“

John schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte zum dritten Mal, als er versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Quartier, den schwarzhaarigen Wraith im Schlepptau.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie erreichten den Planeten, auf dem Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus sich aufgehalten hatten dreißig Minuten später. John hatte seinen Gefährten über seine Entscheidung, Sin mitzunehmen informiert und es hatte eine kurze Debatte über Funk gegeben, aber letztendlich hatte Todd dann doch nachgegeben und John hatte Atlantis mit vier Marines, Sin und zwei der Wraith-Offiziere, die normalerweise vor Sins Quartier Wache hielten, verlassen.

Jetzt waren sie auf dem Weg zum Dorf, das ungefähr anderthalb Meilen vom Stargate entfernt lag. Die Siedler hatten die alten Antiker-Ruinen auf dem Planeten genutzt und an der gleichen Stelle wie die Antiker ihre Siedlung errichtet. Es war ein schöner Tag und John genoss den kurzen Spaziergang durch die herrliche Natur trotz seiner Besorgnis. Als er sich zu Sin umdrehte, konnte er sehen, dass der schwarzhaarige Wraith den Marsch durch die schöne Landschaft genauso genoss wie er selbst. Als Sin seinen forschenden Blick bemerkte, bedachte er ihn mit einem kurzen, aber aufrichtigen Lächeln und John lächelte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zurück.

Ihre Ankunft war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und der Dorfvorsteher der Siedlung erwartete sie am Rande des Dorfes mit drei weiteren Mitgliedern des Ältestenrates. Es war eine ziemlich große Ansiedlung mit ungefähr tausend Einwohnern.

Der Anführer, ein weißhaariger Mann mit tiefen Falten im Gesicht und blass-blauen, kalten Augen, verbeugte sich tief vor John und seinen Begleitern, etwas, das John gar nicht mochte, weil er immer das Gefühl hatte, dass das unterwürfige Gebaren nur dazu diente, sie zu täuschen und er runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, als Sin neben ihm sich leicht versteifte. Er wusste, dass der Hüter aus einem anderen Universum stark ausgeprägte telepathische Fähigkeiten hatte und er war sich sicher, dass Sin einige der Gedanken dieses Menschen aufgefangen hatte.

„Ich wünsche Dir einen schönen Tag, Erwarth“, begrüßte er den Bürgermeister der Siedlung in seiner besten Militär-Stimme und mit einem Lächeln, das gefährlich genug war, um von Anfang an klar zu stellen, dass er nicht gewillt war, Spielchen zu spielen und unnötige Artigkeiten auszutauschen.

Die drei Männer, die hinter ihrem Vorgesetzten standen, zuckten auch prompt zusammen und starrten unbehaglich auf den Boden, als ob es dort etwas faszinierendes zu sehen gäbe. Vielleicht ein paar Spinnen, die mit ihrem Bürgermeister verwandt waren, obwohl das vermutlich eher die armen Spinnen beleidigte, die mit dem mysteriösen Verschwinden des zivilen Leiters von Atlantis und einem ihrer verbündeten Commander ganz sicher nichts zu tun hatten.

Erwarth versuchte auf jeden Fall die Stellung zu halten und erwiderte das Lächeln so lässig und unschuldig, wie es ihm möglich war und sein Gesichtsausdruck war höflich und fragend, als er sagte:

„Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls einen schönen Tag, Colonel Sheppard. Wir fühlen uns sehr geehrt, dass Sie selbst gekommen sind, aber ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ich Ihnen schon alles gesagt habe, was ich weiß. Mr. Woolsey und Commander Germanus kamen hier her, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass wir so einen großen Bedarf an Ihren medizinischen Vorräten haben und als sie sahen, dass ich Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, haben sie den Handel bestätigt und haben den Planeten durch das Stargate wieder verlassen, ungefähr vor zweieinhalb Stunden. Sie wollten direkt nach Atlantis zurückkehren, um den Transport der Medikamente selbst zu überwachen.“

Er verbeugte sich erneut, um sein Gesicht vor John und seinen Teamkollegen zu verbergen. John wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Sin plötzlich zu sprechen begann.

„Er lügt.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage oder ein Verdacht.

Erwarth zuckte zusammen und starrte den unbekannten Wraith aus verengten Augen und mit einem indignierten Gesichtsausdruck an. Er versuchte, sein Unbehagen und seine Angst vor seinen Besuchern zu verstecken, aber als John aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah, wie Sin einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und den Geruch des Bürgermeisters einatmete, wusste er, dass Erwarths Versuch fehl geschlagen war. Er wandte den Kopf, um Sin ebenfalls anzublicken.

Sin stand in einer entspannten, aber dennoch einschüchternden Pose, die Beine leicht gespreizt und mit vor seiner nackten Brust verschränkten Armen. Er trug seine übliche Kleidung, schwarze Lederhosen und die beiden breiten Gurte, die sich über seinem Oberkörper kreuzten. John hatte ihm erlaubt, seine Waffen mitzunehmen, die in zahlreichen Taschen in den Gurten steckten. Sein langes, dichtes, rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihm ungehindert über den Rücken bis zu seinem wohlgeformten Hintern und wehte im sanften Wind, während er den zitternden Menschen mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen, das alle seine scharfen Zähne zeigte, bedachte.

John konnte einfach nicht anders, als Sin, das ungewöhnliche und nervtötende Gegenstück zu Sinamore in diesem Augenblick zu mögen, und zwar mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Und er war sehr froh darüber, dass sie auf der selben Seite kämpften. Er wollte Sin wirklich nicht zum Feind haben. Irgendwie erinnerte Sin ihn an einen alten Wikinger. Als Kind hatte er im Fernsehen eine Serie über die alten Wikinger gesehen und er war von ihrer Lebensweise und der Tatsache, dass sie den amerikanischen Kontinent schon fünfhundert Jahre vor Kolumbus entdeckt hatten, völlig fasziniert gewesen.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, so etwas zu behaupten!“ Schrie der Anführer des Dorfes, dabei die Rolle des unschuldigen und falsch angeklagten Opfers in dem Wissen spielend, dass kein Wraith der Allianz versuchen würde, seine Gedanken ohne seine Erlaubnis zu lesen. „Welcher Commander sind Sie überhaupt? Ich kenne Sie nicht und ich weiß auch nicht, wie Sie so etwas sagen können!“

Er blickte zu John, da er sich Hilfe von ihm erhoffte, aber John hatte nicht die Absicht, Sin Einhalt zu gebieten, und dem Dorfvorsteher zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Ich wage das zu behaupten, weil es die Wahrheit ist“, stellte Sin ungerührt fest und seine Augen ruhten dabei unverwandt auf dem Menschen, der vor ihm stand. John war sich sicher, dass er ihn trotz seiner scheinbar entspannten Haltung wie eine Raubkatze ihre Beute sofort anspringen würde, sollte der Bürgermeister einen Fluchtversuch wagen.

„Außerdem muss ich Ihnen dummerweise mitteilen, dass ich kein Commander der Allianz bin. Ich habe weder Ihren Bedingungen zugestimmt, Sie als vertrauenswürdigen Verbündeten und gleichwertig zu behandeln, noch habe ich geschworen, Ihre Gedanken nur mit Ihrer Erlaubnis zu lesen. Tatsächlich muss ich Ihre Gedanken gar nicht lesen, um zu wissen, was los ist und dass Sie versuchen, Colonel Sheppard und die Allianz zu betrügen. Ihr Gesicht und Ihr Geruch sind ein offenes Buch für mich und Sie senden Ihre Gedanken sehr stark aus. Ich muss einfach nur flüchtig 'hinhören', um sie zu kennen. Also erzählen Sie uns jetzt besser die Wahrheit, bevor Sie sich noch schlechter fühlen, als Sie es jetzt schon tun“, erwiderte Sin beinahe freundlich, aber mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Erwarth taumelte mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zurück und die drei Männer, die hinter ihm standen schnappten voller Angst nach Luft. Einer der drei entschied, dass es besser war, zu kooperieren und die Wahrheit zu sagen und er beeilte sich, John und den furchteinflößenden unbekannten Wraith über die Vorgänge der letzten Stunden zu informieren. John hörte ihm schweigend zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, und als der junge Mann ihnen alles erzählt hatte, was er wusste, blickte er Sin fragend an.

Sin nickte mit dem Kopf. „Er sagt die Wahrheit, ich konnte es spüren. Das ist alles, was sie wissen. Ich kenne die Wraith-Gesetze in Eurem Universum nicht, aber wenn sie den unseren ähnlich sind, dann ist Euer Mr. Woolsey jetzt in echter Gefahr. Besteht irgendeine Chance, dass Commander Germanus ihn schützen kann?“

John nickte zögernd mit dem Kopf. „Ja“, antwortete er heiser. „Er muss seinen Besitzanspruch erklären und ihn zu seinem gewählten Gefährten machen.“

Sin schürzte die Lippen. „Ups, aua. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, welches Schicksal ich vorziehen würde, wenn ich bedenke, was Sie mir über ihre – hm komplizierte 'Arbeits-Beziehung' während unserem Marsch hierher erzählt haben“, stellte er gedehnt und mit trockener Belustigung in der Stimme fest. John funkelte ihn böse an und Sin hob beschwichtigend seine Hand.

„Es mag sein, wie es will, wir können im Augenblick sowieso nichts daran ändern. Wir müssen zum Gate zurückkehren und die Adresse des Planeten herausfinden, auf den sie geflohen sind. Ich vermute mal, dass sie mehrere Planeten aufgesucht haben, bevor sie zu dem gegangen sind, über dem ihr Basis-Schiff im Orbit gewartet hat. Sie sollten Dr. McKay herholen, ich denke, er ist der Beste für diesen Job. Außerdem müssen wir diese Kreatur hier einsperren und sicher stellen dass so etwas nicht noch mal passieren wird.“

John runzelte die Stirn und starrte Sin fassungslos und sprachlos an. „Wir?“ Brachte er schließlich heraus, völlig überrascht von Sins Verhalten. Der schwarzhaarige Wraith verhielt sich auf einmal, als ob er ein Mitglied der Allianz sei.  
Sin zuckte seine Schultern in einer etwas hilflosen Geste und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das machen, John Sheppard, aber ich fange tatsächlich an, mich hier wohl zu fühlen. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Ihnen zu helfen, also hören Sie auf, mich anzuglotzen, als ob ich zwei Köpfe hätte. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, sie zu finden.“

John seufzte, straffte sich und riss sich mühsam zusammen. „Sie haben recht, Sin, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.“

Er winkte zwei der vier Marines zu sich und gab ihnen den Befehl, Erwarth nach Atlantis zu bringen, wo er als Gefangener so lange bleiben würde, bis sie Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus gefunden hatten. Außerdem sollten sie den obersten Commander über die Vorkommnisse informieren und Dr. McKay mit zurückbringen, zusammen mit einem zweiten, größeren Team. John wollte die Siedlung selbst unter die Lupe nehmen und herausfinden, ob die Siedler wirklich einen so hohen Bedarf an Medikamenten hatten. John wollte nicht ein ganzes Dorf für die Tat eines einzelnen bestrafen, aber er wollte erst die Wahrheit wissen, bevor er irgendwelche Entscheidungen traf.

In der Zwischenzeit würde er die beiden anderen Marines und die beiden Wraith-Offiziere bei den Siedlern lassen und mit Sin zum Stargate zurückkehren, um mit der Suche nach der vor ihrer Ankunft zuletzt gewählten Adresse zu beginnen, damit sie Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus so rasch wie möglich finden würden. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und Sin schien dieses Gefühl zu teilen, denn er stimmte Johns Entscheidungen ohne zu widersprechen zu, als dieser ihn fragte, ob er mit der Suche schon beginnen konnte und drehte sich sofort um, um in Richtung des Sternentores zu eilen, mit zielstrebiger Entschlossenheit und ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob John ihm auch tatsächlich folgte.

John winkte den beiden zurückgebliebenen Marines und den Wraith-Offizieren zu und rannte dem Wraith hinterher, der mit wehenden schwarzen Haaren vor ihm her lief.

John hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er vorgeschlagen hatte, dass Richard Woolsey den Planeten mit Germanus aufsuchen sollte, um sich persönlich um die Anfrage der Siedler zu kümmern. Er hätte es wirklich besser wissen sollen, aber als er es getan hatte, wenige Stunden zuvor, hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie sie rechtzeitig finden würden und dass die beiden gesund und wohlbehalten zurückkehrten.

John schob diese verstörenden Gedanken mit einem Seufzen energisch zur Seite und folgte Sin zum Stargate.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_In der Zwischenzeit in Atlantis:_

 

Rin öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und befeuchtete sich dabei zum fünften Mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten nervös die Lippen. Sie wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum der Gedanke, Commander Iason gleich wiederzusehen, sie so sehr erregte, aber er hatte sie doch mehr beeindruckt, als sie sich eigentlich eingestehen wollte.

Die Teekanne, die er ihr gebracht hatte, war wunderschön und hatte ihren Verlust mehr als wett gemacht, vor allem, weil er jemanden gefunden hatte, der es fertig gebracht hatte, genau die gleichen Blumen und Ranken darauf zu malen. Die Blumen und Ranken auf dem Original waren sehr klein und kompliziert gewesen, aber der unbekannte Künstler hatte es geschafft, die gleichen Ranken und Blumen in genau den gleichen Farben auf die neue Kanne zu malen und Rin war tief berührt, dass der Wraith sich der Mühe unterzogen hatte, einen solchen Künstler zu suchen und zu finden.

Sie lächelte Jennifer an, die damit beschäftigt war, einige Blutproben, vermutlich von John Zwei, zu untersuchen und freundlich zurück lächelte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?“ Fragte Rin die Ärztin und Jennifer nickte mit dem Kopf, ohne ihre Augen vom Bildschirm zu wenden. „Ja, es geht ihm viel besser und er hatte auch seit zwei Tagen keine Wehen mehr. Das ist wirklich eine Verbesserung. Dorothy hat gefragt, wann Du wieder mit ihr spielst“, antwortete Jennifer und Rin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, nach meiner Rückkehr von Commander Iasons Basis-Schiff mit ihr zu spielen. Deine Tochter ist anbetungswürdig.“

Jennifer hob den Kopf und lächelte Rin an. „Ja, das ist sie – meistens. Sie kann sehr bestimmend sein und manchmal benimmt sie sich wie eine alte und erfahrene Wraith-Königin. Sie ist fest dazu entschlossen, die wichtige Königin eines großen Basis-Schiffes zu werden, mit einem beeindruckenden Wraith Commander an ihrer Seite, wenn sie groß ist. Im Augenblick ist Commander Omiros ihr Favorit, weil er ihr immer Märchen erzählt, wenn er in Atlantis ist. Sie hat in allen Ernstes gefragt, ob er warten würde, bis sie erwachsen ist, um sie dann als seine Königin an Bord seines Schiffes zu nehmen.“ Jennifer rollte die Augen und kicherte bei der Erinnerung. „Der arme Omiros stand einfach nur da und hat sie ungläubig angeglotzt und als er nicht sofort ja gesagt hat, hat sie angefangen zu weinen. Er wusste sich nicht zu helfen und hat tatsächlich um Hilfe gerufen. Als ich ins Zimmer kam, kniete er vor ihr auf dem Boden und sie stand da mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäustchen und hat ihn ausgeschimpft, als sei sie eine Königin und er nur einer ihrer jungen und unerfahrenen Untergebenen. Sie hat ihm erst verziehen, als er ihr versprochen hat, sie mit an Bord zu nehmen und sie auf dem Thron sitzen zu lassen, wenn er mit seinem Schiff wieder im Orbit über Atlantis ist.“

Rin kicherte. „Oh, der arme Commander Omiros. Hat er sein Versprechen gehalten?“ Jennifer grinste. „Er soll innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen zurückkommen. Er ist zur Zeit über der alten Wraith-Anlage, die wir vor einem Jahr gefunden haben. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er es besonders eilig hat...“

Rin nickte, immer noch kichernd. „Ja, das glaube ich auch nicht.“ Eine Weile sah sie Jennifer beim Untersuchen der Blutprobe zu und dachte dabei über die letzten Tage nach. Jennifer beendete ihre Tests und sah wieder hoch.

„Iason sollte gleich hier sein. Er musste sich noch um einige andere Dinge kümmern, aber er hat mir über Funk Bescheid gegeben, dass er auf dem Weg hierher ist. Unglücklicherweise kann John Euch nicht begleiten. Mr. Woolsey und Commander Germanus haben den Planeten der Siedler besucht, die so viele unserer Medikamente haben wollen und sie sind nicht zurückgekommen. John ist dorthin aufgebrochen, um selbst nach dem Rechten zu sehen und er hat Sin mitgenommen.“

Rin starrte Jennifer ungläubig an. „Sin? Wieso denn das?“

Jennifer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Todd arbeitet mit Rodney und Torran im Labor an einer Lösung für die Rückkehr unserer vier Gäste in ihre eigene Realität. Evan ist mit Alexandros auf der Erde und John wollte einen Wraith mitnehmen, der furchteinflößend wirkt. Ich nehme mal an für den Fall, dass sich sein Verdacht bezüglich des falschen Spiels des Bürgermeisters als wahr herausstellen sollte.

Rin schürzte die Lippen. „Dann hat er den richtigen Wraith mitgenommen. Sin ist der furchteinflößendste Wraith, den man sich nur vorstellen kann“, stellte sie spöttisch fest, als sie sich an ihre erste Begegnung mit dem ungewöhnlichen, schwarzhaarigen Wraith nach seiner Ankunft in Atlantis erinnerte.

Jennifer grinste. „Ja, allerdings. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass er sich wirklich um seinen Bruder und John Zwei sorgt. Er versucht zwar, es nicht zu zeigen, aber es ist zumindest für Carson und mich offensichtlich. Er hat John hier gestern besucht, vor dem Kampf mit Kyrillos und nachdem Todd ihm die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hatte. Er war wirklich besorgt und hat sich sehr gut benommen. Ich mag ihn jetzt viel lieber.“

Rin nickte langsam. „Ja, ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass er seinen Bruder wirklich liebt, obwohl er sich normalerweise den Anschein gibt, als sei er einfach nur ein Bastard, der alles vögelt, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist“, bemerkte sie ironisch.

„Rin!“ Schrie Jennifer auf und presste entsetzt ihre Hand auf den Mund, während sie ihre Freundin ungläubig anstarrte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass solche Worte aus Deinem süßen Mund kommen!“ Sie begann wieder zu kichern, aber Rin zuckte nur ungerührt mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? Es ist doch die ungeschminkte Wahrheit!“ Erklärte sie unbeeindruckt, aber als Jennifer sie mit großen, entsetzten Augen anblickte, begann sie, herzhaft zu lachen. Jennifer fiel in ihr Lachen ein, bis Commander Iason die Tür öffnete und die Krankenstation betrat.

„Ah, meine liebe Rin! Sind Sie bereit, John Zwei auf mein Basis-Schiff zu begleiten?“ Fragte der Wraith-Heiler und Rin fühlte ein seltsames Flattern im Bauch. Commander Iason trug immer noch die gleiche Frisur und die gleiche Kleidung, die er am Morgen getragen hatte und erinnerte sie einmal mehr an einen alten japanischen Samurai. Sogar seine Gesichtszüge hatten bei dieser Frisur etwas asiatisches an sich.

Rin straffte die Schultern und räusperte sich. „Natürlich, Commander Iason, wann immer Sie bereit sind, dahin aufzubrechen.“


	6. Annäherungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wird jetzt Iasons Basis-Schiff besuchen, um John Zwei dort zur Seite zu stehen. Werden Iason und sie sich dabei endlich näher kommen?  
> John ist mit Sin auf der Suche nach Commander Germanus und Mr. Woolsey. Werden sie eine Spur von den beiden entdecken und sie finden, bevor den beiden Streithähnen etwas passiert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, meine lieben Leser, hier ist also das neue Kapitel von Rin, Iason, John und Todd und meiner Pegasus-Allianz! Rin und Iason können sich ja inzwischen Gott sei Dank besser leiden und Sin scheint auch viel netter zu sein, als es am Anfang den Anschein hatte...
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen und wie immer die Bitte um Rückmeldung, wie es Euch gefallen hat!

Rin verließ das Späher-Schiff und blickte sich mit vor Aufregung, Neugier und Staunen großen Augen um. Iason hatte John Zwei nicht im Speicher eines Darts transportieren wollen, und Rin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie auch nicht im Speicher eines Darts zu seinem Basis-Schiff hatte transportieren wollen, obwohl es ihr nichts ausgemacht hätte. Ein Späher-Schiff konnte aber auf dem größten Pier von Atlantis landen, wenigstens dann, wenn es von einem guten Piloten geflogen wurde; und Iason hatte seinen Gästen durchaus bewiesen, dass er mehr als fähig war, ein Späher-Schiff auf dem Pier zu landen oder von dort zu starten, ohne Atlantis dabei zu gefährden.

Und nun war sie also zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben an Bord eines Basis-Schiffes. Sie war einige Male bei Außenwelt-Missionen dabei gewesen, aber das waren alles erdähnliche Planeten mit menschlicher Bevölkerung gewesen. Dieses Mal würde sie tatsächlich Außerirdische – Wraith – in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung erleben können und sie hüpfte beinahe vor Begeisterung und konnte es kaum erwarten, alles auf diesem Basis-Schiff zu sehen, zumindest das, was der alte Wraith-Commander ihr zeigen würde. Sie fühlte sich weder ängstlich, noch unbehaglich und sie vertraute darauf, dass der Heiler auf sie und John Zwei gut Acht geben würde.

Todd Zwei _war_ Wraith, aber zu ihrer Überraschung blickte er sich genauso neugierig um wie sie selbst. Vermutlich, weil es eine andere Realität war und er feststellen wollte, ob es Unterschiede zu seiner eigenen gab.

Commander Iason lächelte sie an und bot ihr seinen Arm. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Ellenbogen und lief neben ihm durch den düster leuchtenden Gang, sich dabei die ganze Zeit umblickend, damit ihr nur ja keine Kleinigkeit entging. Die Wände des Ganges pulsierten leicht und die Tentakeln, die von der Decke hingen, bewegten sich in ihre Richtung, als ob sie ihr zuwinken würden. Das bedrohliche grüne Leuchten wurde heller, wenn sie an bestimmten Stellen an den Wänden vorbeiging und sie hörte ein leises Summen und ein sanftes Wispern, das direkt in ihrem Kopf zu erklingen schien. Rin blinzelte und wandte den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob es ihren Begleitern ähnlich erging, aber Iason und Todd Zwei blickten starr geradeaus und John stützte sich schwer auf seinen Gefährten, während er neben ihm herlief, die Hand auf den geschwollenen Bauch gedrückt.

Rin blieb abrupt stehen und ihre Hand glitt von seinem Arm, weil sie ihn damit völlig überrascht hatte und er nicht so schnell anhalten konnte wie sie. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los, meine liebe Rin?“ Fragte er besorgt. „Sie müssen sich nicht fürchten. Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Ich weiß, dass es hier ziemlich kühl und dunkel ist, aber das lässt sich ändern, wenn es Ihnen dann wohler zumute ist“, bot er ihr an, da er ganz offensichtlich befürchtete, dass sein besonderer Gast sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen und zu dem Späher-Schiff zurückrennen würde, um diesen für Menschen normalerweise ungastlichen Ort schnellstmöglich wieder zu verlassen.

Rin schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ihr langer Pferdeschwanz schwang dabei von einer Seite zur anderen. „Ich habe keine Angst. Aber das Basis-Schiff 'spricht' zu mir. Es heißt mich willkommen!“ Rief sie begeistert aus. „Ich kann es in meinem Kopf hören!“

Iason glotzte sie mit großen Augen an und öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal, ohne die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Sie können mein Basis-Schiff hören? Sie sind wirklich dazu in der Lage, sich mit meinem Basis-Schiff zu verbinden?“ Stammelte er schließlich.

Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nichts getan. Das Basis-Schiff hat sich mit mir verbunden. Ich kann seine Präsenz in meinem Kopf spüren. Ich – ich glaube, es mag mich“, versuchte sie zu erklären. Iason schloss für einem Moment ihre Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, lächelte er so breit, wie sie ihn noch nie hatte lächeln sehen.

„Sie haben recht, meine liebe Rin!“ Schrie er beinahe mit offensichtlicher Begeisterung in der dunklen Stimme. „Mein Basis-Schiff hat sich mit Ihnen verbunden. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind viel stärker ausgeprägt, als wir zuerst gedacht haben. Mein Basis-Schiff erkennt Sie aufgrund Ihrer natürlichen Fähigkeiten als verwandten Geist an und es 'mag' Sie tatsächlich. Basis-Schiffe sind natürlich nicht intelligent und haben nur ein instinktives Bewusstsein, aber auf dieser instinktiven Ebene 'mag' mein Basis-Schiff Sie wirklich. Wir müssen diese Verbindung noch weiter erforschen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mit der Annahme, dass Sie mit meinem Basis-Schiff eine noch tiefere Verbindung eingehen können, recht habe!“ Iason schien völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein und Rin lächelte, als sie sah, wie er sie anstrahlte.

Sie legte ihre Hand wieder auf seinen Arm und erwiderte sein strahlendes Lächeln, aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wir können meine Verbindung mit Ihrem Basis-Schiff später untersuchen, Iason“, erwiderte sie sanft. „Zuallererst müssen wir John und seinem ungeborenen Kind helfen. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl und ich bin mir sicher, dass er froh ist, wenn er sich hinlegen kann. Er ist jetzt seit mehr als zwei Stunden auf den Beinen und ich bin mitgekommen, um ihn zu unterstützen“, erinnerte sie ihn an den wahren Grund, aus dem sie überhaupt an Bord gekommen war.

Iason zuckte beschämt zusammen, weil er in seinem Eifer den schwangeren Mann vergessen hatte, der ein paar Schritte hinter ihm stand und seine Hilfe brauchte, und er beeilte sich, den blassen Colonel und seinen Gefährten anzulächeln. „Selbstverständlich hat das absoluten Vorrang, alles andere kann warten, bis wir uns um Sie und Ihren Sohn gekümmert haben, John“, versicherte er John Zwei und Rin war wiedermal überrascht, wie sanft und einfühlsam der grummelige Wraith-Heiler sein konnte. John nickte und lächelte schwach zurück. „Ich habe nicht angenommen, dass Sie mich vergessen würden“, sagte er zu dem Wraith, der sich so gut um ihn und sein ungeborenes Kind gekümmert hatte, besser, als Carson Beckett und Jennifer es gekonnt hatten. „Aber ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn ich mich für eine Weile hinlegen könnte.“

Iason trat neben ihn und schlang seinen Arm um die Taille des Menschen, um ihn auf der anderen Seite zu stützen und dann liefen die vier weiter den Gang entlang, der heller wurde, so als ob das Basis-Schiff seine menschlichen Gäste begrüßen wolle. Bald hatten sie eine schmale Kabine erreicht, die sich als Aufzug entpuppte und sie ließen sich von dem Aufzug zu einer anderen Ebene des Basis-Schiffes bringen, auf der die medizinischen Labore lagen.

Sie verließen den Aufzug wieder und Iason führte sie zu einem der Labore, in dem vier Wraith an verschiedenen Computern arbeiteten, jeder von ihnen trug die gleiche Kleidung, die auch Iason getragen hatte, als Rin ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Das Labor war ziemlich, wenn man die übliche Dunkelheit an Bord eines Basis-Schiffes bedachte, und Rin war sich sicher, dass Iason den telepathischen Befehl dazu gegeben hatte, das Labor heller zu beleuchten, um ihn freundlicher und einladender für seine menschlichen Gäste zu machen, vor allem für John Zwei. Rin selbst machte die Dunkelheit nichts aus, sie fühlte sich wohl mit dem freundlichen Wispern und dem leisen Summen in ihrem Kopf und sie fühlte auch die rege Betriebsamkeit überall an Bord des Basis-Schiffes durch ihr Band mit dem Schiff. Sie konnte die Gedanken der vielen Wraith, die ihren Pflichten nachgingen nicht lesen, aber sie konnte fühlen, dass sie alle freundlich waren und keine Bedrohung darstellten, und sie akzeptierte es, dass Wraith wegen ihrer Lichtempfindlichkeit und ihrem sensiblen Augenlicht lieber in einer ziemlich dunklen Umgebung arbeiteten.

Aber sie konnte sehen, wie sich John dankbar entspannte, als er den Raum betrat und das bequeme Untersuchungsbett und das helle Licht registrierte und sie lächelte den den alten Commander dankbar an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und half John, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Die vier Wraith hinter ihren Computern nickten höflich in ihre Richtung und Iason winkte zwei von ihnen, die ihre Arbeitsplätze sofort verließen und zu dem Bett kamen, auf dem John Zwie lag. Einer von ihnen trat an die Konsole am Kopfende des Bettes und der andere an die Konsole am Fußende. Ihre Finger flogen beinahe über die Tastatur, als sie alles für die Untersuchung vorbereiteten.

Rin blickte zu Todd Zwei, als sie sein unterdrücktes Fauchen hörte und nahm seine Hand, um ihn zu einer der Stühle, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes standen, zu geleiten. Er musste sich total nutzlos und hilflos vorkommen und sie setzte sich neben ihn und bot ihm Trost durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit. Zu ihrem Erstaunen nahm er dankbar ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er sah nicht zu ihr herüber, aber das Wissen, dass sie fähig war, einen Wraith-Commander einer anderen Realität, das Gegenstück ihres verehrten obersten Commander der Zweiten Allianz, zu trösten, reichte ihr und sie beobachtete Iason, der die Untersuchung vorbereitete mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf ihrem schönen Gesicht.  
Iason würde sich gut um John kümmern und sie lehnte sich bequem zurück und sah zu, wie er John und seinen kleinen Sohn zu untersuchen begann.Wenn es irgendjemand gab, der John und seinem Baby helfen konnte und ihn durch diesen ungewöhnlichen Zustand zu bringen, dann war es Iason, der oftmals grummelige, aber talentierte und geduldige alte Heiler der Zweiten Allianz.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Die Untersuchung hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert und Rin war sehr berührt gewesen, als sie Zeuge dessen geworden war, wie sanft und behutsam Iason den schwangeren Mann behandelt hatte. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass John Zwei sich wie eine merkwürdige Rarität gefühlt haben musste, seit er schwanger geworden war, von allen beäugt, beobachtet und behandelt wie eine der Kuriositäten, sie man früher im Zirkus oder auf Jahrmärkten zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Rin war sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass es für ihn viel schwieriger sein musste, als es für Evan war. Sicher, es wussten bisher nur wenige über Evans Schwangerschaft Bescheid, aber John hatte ihr einige Dinge über seine eigene Realität erzählt und darüber, wie er dort wegen seiner Beziehung zu Todd Zwei und wegen ihrem Baby behandelt worden war und Evan würde niemals so behandelt werden, davon war sie fest überzeugt. Außerdem würde sie persönlich dafür sorgen, dass es niemand wagte, sich Evan gegenüber respektlos zu verhalten, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Jetzt schlief John in einem der komfortablen Gästequartiere. Iason hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihn über Nacht an Bord zu behalten, damit er ihn im Auge behalten konnte, aber Rin vermutete noch einen anderen Grund hinter dieser Entscheidung. John hatte die ganze Zeit seit seiner Ankunft auf der Krankenstation von Atlantis verbracht und dort gab es keinerlei Privatsphäre. Todd hatte die Nächte an seiner Seite auf einem Stuhle sitzend verbracht und Rin waren die sehnsüchtigen Blicke der beiden nicht verborgen geblieben. Iason hatte sie sicher ebenfalls wahrgenommen, denn Rin hatte ihn nach der Untersuchung mit Todd Zwei 'reden' sehen, und sie hatte das dankbare und glückliche Lächeln auf Todds gemeißelten Zügen bemerkt.

Rin hatte sich sofort abgewandt, um ihnen Privatsphäre zu gönnen und ihr amüsiertes Grinsen unterdrückt, das von der Vorstellung, wie der zurückhaltende und oftmals grummelige Heiler dem anderen Wraith erklärte, was sie tun durften und was nicht, wenn sie nach Johns Zusammenbruch das erste Mal Sex hatten, hervorgerufen worden war.

Nachdem er John und Todd im Gästequartier untergebracht hatte, hatte Iason Rin gefragt, ob sie sich auch ausruhen wolle, aber Rin hatte sofort den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie wollte das Basis-Schiff erkunden, jeden einzelnen Ort, wenigstens jeden Ort, den Iason ihr zeigen wollte. Sie war weder müde, noch ängstlich, sie war viel mehr neugierig und konnte es kaum erwarten, diesen so verlockenden unbekannten Ort zu erforschen, der nach ihr zu rufen schien. Sie strahlte jeden Wraith an, der ihren Weg kreuzte und zu ihrer Überraschung erwiderten die meisten von ihnen ihr Lächeln oder nickten freundlich. Sie nahm an, dass das an ihrer Verbindung mit ihrer Heimat zu tun hatte, und sie fühlte sich an Bord von Iasons Basis-Schiff mehr willkommen, als sie sich nach ihrer Ankunft in Atlantis gefühlt hatte.

Iason lief neben ihr her und er bedeckte ihre Hand auf seinem Ellenbogen mit seiner, während sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit einander zuwandten und sich ein wenig verlegen und schüchtern anlächelten. Rins Herz schlug viel schneller als sonst, und das lag nicht nur an der Erforschung des Basis-Schiffes, sondern auch an dem beeindruckenden männlichen Außerirdischen, der ihr so nahe war. Sie konnte seinen maskulinen, herben Duft riechen und sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Körper ausging.

Wraith hatten zwar eine tiefere Körpertemperatur als Menschen, aber das Basis-Schiff war ziemlich kühl und sein Körper war viel wärmer als die Umgebung. Er hatte ihr leichtes Zittern bemerkt, das über ihrem Rücken lief, als sie das warme Labor verlassen hatten, und er hatte ihr sofort seine Jacke angeboten. Die Ärmel waren zu lang, aber sie hatte sie hochgekrempelt und sie genoss es, dass etwas, das Iason getragen hatte, sie nun umfing. Rin fühlte außerdem die Bewegungen der starken Muskeln unter ihrer Hand während sie liefen und er mit der anderen Hand auf die interessanten Dinge an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes wies. Er hatte ihr die verschiedenen Labore gezeigt und ihr erklärt, was für Forschungen sie dort betrieben; er hatte ihr den Hangar mit den Darts gezeigt und die Region, in der normalerweise die Worshiper lebten.  
Iason hatte ihr erklärt, dass an Bord seines Schiffes keine Worshiper lebten, aber an Bord einiger anderer Basis-Schiffe der Allianz.

„Warum haben Sie keine Worshiper an Bord?“ Hatte sie neugierig gefragt, und er hatte ihr erklärt, dass er schon Jahre, bevor er der Allianz beigetreten war, mit der Suche nach einem Heilmittel für das Nährproblem begonnen hatte und deshalb ständig der Gefahr von Angriffen durch feindliche Basis-Schiffe ausgesetzt gewesen war. Viele Wraith wollten ihre Art zu leben nicht aufgeben und bekämpften diejenigen, die es versuchten. Da sein Schiff durch die Worshiper noch angreifbarer war, hatte er sie zu einem versteckten Planeten gebracht, auf dem sie sich niedergelassen hatten. Ihr Planet gehörte jetzt auch zu der Allianz und vielleicht würden einige von ihnen eines Tages zurückkehren.

Jetzt waren sie auf dem Weg zu der Region, in der die Quartiere der hochrangigen Offiziere lagen und natürlich auch sein eigenes Quartier. Rins Herz raste jetzt und plötzlich fühlte sie sich doch ein bisschen ängstlich bei der Vorstellung, mit Iason in seinem Quartier allein zu sein. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen und glitt auf den mentalen Befehl seines Commanders zur Seite und Iason bedeutete ihr mit einer einladenden Geste, dass sie eintreten solle.

Rin schluckte und betrat zögernd das Quartier. Dann stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes und schaute sich um. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht das, was sie jetzt sah. Sie stand in einem großen Raum, der genauso gut ein Wohnzimmer in einer Villa auf der Erde hätte sein können. Dunkelbraune große Lehnsessel waren um einen kleinen Wohnzimmertisch platziert, der unter einem großen Fenster stand, von dem aus man den Weltraum sehen konnte. Rin konnte einige Bücher und drei Tablet-PCs ausmachen, die auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen, zusammen mit einer Flasche, die wohl Wein oder das vergleichbare in der Pegasus-Galaxis übliche Getränk enthielt, zusammen mit einem benutzten Glas.

Sie schaute sich weiter um und fühlte den dicken Bodenbelag unter ihren Füßen. Er fühlte sich wie ein dicker, weicher Teppich an, aber als sie nach unten schaute, sah sie, dass er aus dem gleichen organischen Material war wie die Wände des Schiffes, nur ohne Tentakeln und dunkelrot.

Sie blickte wieder hoch und bemerkte drei große Sideboards, die aus dem gleichen dunkelbraunen Holz gemacht waren wie die Sessel und der 'Couchtisch'. Der unbekannte Tischler hatte sie mit großer Sorgfalt und Liebe fürs Detail gebaut und er oder sie hatte die Möbelstücke mit Schnitzereien verziert. Rin verliebte sich sofort in die Möbel. Es war ein wunderbares Wohnzimmer, und es war als Oase für denjenigen geschaffen worden, der hier lebte, dazu gedacht, dass der Bewohner sich hier entspannen konnte, ein spannendes Buch lesen oder sich beim Blick aus dem großen Fenster in angenehmen Tagträumen verlieren konnte.

Sie war völlig in den Bann des Zimmers gezogen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie bemerkte, dass Iason immer noch bei der Tür stand und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Rin lächelte ihn an und drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen einmal um ihre Achse. Es ist wundervoll, Iason. Ihr Wohnzimmer ist so – einladend und gemütlich, ich fühle mich, als ob ich in dem alten Wohnzimmer in der Villa meiner deutschen Großeltern stünde. Ihre Möbel sind wundervoll. Der Tischler war ein wahrer Künstler!“ Sagte sie, immer noch völlig überwältigt von der Schönheit, die sie an einem solch fremdartigen Ort nicht zu finden erwartet hätte.

Iason erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Oh, hm, Dankeschön, meine liebe Rin. Ich habe sie selbst gebaut“, gab er verlegen zu.

Rin blinzelte. „Oh!“ Brachte sie schließlich heraus und starrte den alten Heiler an. Iason hatte die Möbel selbst gebaut? Er war tatsächlich dazu fähig, etwas so besonderes und schönes zu machen? Sie starrte ihn an und beobachtete, wie er langsam näher kam und dann fiel endlich der Groschen.

Als Iason genau vor ihr stand, leckte sie sich nervös über die Lippen und fragte mit schwankender Stimme: „Sie haben die Teekanne gemacht, nicht wahr? Sie haben die Blumen und die Ranken gemalt.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und sie beobachtete genau seine Reaktion.

Iason schluckte und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, meine liebe Rin, ich war derjenige, der Ihre Teekanne gemacht hat. Und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich Ihre alte geliebte Teekanne zerbrochen habe, auch wenn es ein Unfall war.“

Sie blickten einander tief in die Augen und Rin bog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Es schien so, als ob Iason nur auf ihre Einladung gewartet hatte, denn er zog sie sanft näher an seinen festen Körper, die Hand auf ihrem Nacken und dann berührte er ganz sanft ihre zitternden Lippen mit den seinen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Zwei Tage später, in Atlantis:_

 

John rieb sich die Stirn in dem Versuch, den Schmerz hinter seinen Augen zu lindern, der vom Schlafmangel und seinen Sorgen um Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus herrührte. Er war gerade von dem Planeten zurückgekommen, auf dem der zivile Leiter von Atlantis und der aufbrausende Commander der Allianz sich aufgehalten hatten, bevor sie von feindlichen Wraith gefangen genommen worden waren.  
Rodney und Todd waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, die letzten Adressen, die von dem Sternentor aus angewählt worden waren, herauszufinden und zu ihrer aller Überraschung hatte Sin ihnen wirklich geholfen und hatte dabei einen großartigen Job gemacht. Todd hatte irgendwann bemerkt, wie erschöpft sein Gefährte war und hatte darauf bestanden, dass John nach Atlantis zurückkehrte und sich ausruhte, aber John hatte natürlich protestiert.

Sin hatte bald genug von seiner Sturheit und seinen Protesten gehabt und hatte sich John einfach über die Schulter geworfen und ihn durch das Wurmloch zurück in die Stadt getragen, gefolt von dem belustigten und zufriedenen Knurren von Johns Gefährten. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob Todd Frieden mit Sin geschlossen hätte, vermutlich nach einem langen Gespräch, das er mit seinem Bruder Sinamore geführt hatte, denn sein Verhalten dem Hüter eines anderen Universums gegenüber hatte sich in den letzten beiden Tagen geändert.

Sin hatte John auf der anderen Seite sofort wieder auf die Füße gestellt und zu Johns Glück hatte niemand außer Cameron ihre Ankunft bemerkt. Cameron hatte die Schicht im Kontrollraum übernommen und grinste ihn jetzt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an. John brummte wütend und verlegen und warf dem schwarzhaarigen Wraith einen bösen Blick zu, aber Sin grinste ihn nur unbeeindruckt an und als er bemerkte, wie John sich die Stirn rieb und vor Schmerz die Augen zukniff, nahm er sein Gesicht in beide Hände und presste seine Daumen sanft gegen Johns Schläfen. Der Schmerz verschwand augenblicklich und John öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte den Wraith verblüfft und dankbar an.

„Oh, Dankeschön! Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Das funktioniert nie, wenn ich es selbst versuche“, fragte er und Sin lächelte. „Ich habe mich mit Ihrem Geist verbunden, John Sheppard.“ Er hob die Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste, als er sah, wie John den Mund zum Protest öffnete. „Nicht um herumzuschnüffeln. Ich habe nicht Ihre Gedanken gelesen, aber ich konnte spüren, wo der Schmerz sitzt und wusste, wo ich drücken musste, damit er vergeht. Es gibt sehr viel, was Sie über uns Hüter noch nicht wissen, John Sheppard“, antwortete Sin ruhig und ganz ohne den üblichen Spott in der Stimme.

John erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig schief und verlegen. „Ja, den Eindruck habe ich allerdings auch. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Ich weiß sie wirklich zu schätzen. Wir haben die Adressen mit Ihrer Hilfe viel schneller gefunden.“

Sin zuckte die Schultern. „Gern geschehen. Sie haben mir genug vertraut, um mich aus meinem 'netten' Quartier zu lassen und Sie alle kümmern sich sehr gut um John und seinen Sohn, es war mir ein Vergnügen, Ihnen im Gegenzug zu helfen.“ Er sah Randy Winter in der Tür zum Kontrollraum stehen und ein zufriedenes Knurren entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, John Sheppard. Ich fühle mich auf einmal sehr müde und ich glaube wirklich, dass ich mich in mein Quartier zurückziehen muss, um mich – hm auszuruhen“, stellte er fest und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um auf den jungen Marine zuzueilen. John sah, wie er mit Randy, der den schwarzhaarigen Wraith anstrahlte, den Raum verließ und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er den Torraum durchquerte, um zu Cameron zu gelangen, der ganz offensichtlich mit ihm sprechen wollte. John seufzte und hoffte, dass Germanus und Richard Woolsey sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht gegenseitig umgebracht hatten und dass sie gesund und wohlauf waren, und dass das vor allem auch so blieb, bis sie sie gefunden hatten.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

John hatte mit Cameron gesprochen, der ihn über die letzten Vorkommnisse in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte; und er hatte Evan, Commander Alexandros und Daniel Jackson begrüßt, der die beiden zu Johns Überraschung nach Atlantis begleitet hatte. Daniel und Evan hatten ihm erzählt, was während ihres Aufenthaltes auf der Erde passiert war und John hatte darauf bestanden, dass Evan sich auf der Krankenstation untersuchen ließ und danach drei Tage frei nahm.

Evan hatte zuerst protestiert, aber Alexandros hatte Johns Angebot glücklich ausgenutzt und seinen Gefährten auf sein Basis-Schiff entführt. Daniel würde ihnen später folgen, um einige Zeit an Bord von Alexandros' Basis-Schiff zu verbringen. Cameron war begeistert über Daniels Besuch und hatte sich geweigert, seinen früheren Team-Kollegen irgendwohin gehen zu lassen, bevor sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und in Erinnerungen und Geschichten über ihre Missionen zu schwelgen. Davon ganz abgesehen, brauchten sie Daniel auch für den Quanten-Spiegel. Dieses wichtige Artefakt war sofort in das Labor gebracht worden, und Torran und etliche Wissenschaftler ließen wieder und wieder Simulationen durchlaufen, um die sichere Rückkehr ihrer vier Besucher in ihr eigenes Universum zu garantieren.

John hatte Rodney und Todd darüber unterrichtet, dass der Spiegel jetzt in Atlantis war, aber sowohl Rodney, als auch Todd hatten sich dazu entschieden, erst nach den Toradressen zu suchen. Ihre Besucher waren gesund und wohlauf und sie mussten unbedingt Richard Woolsey und Germanus suchen. John war darüber sehr froh gewesen, dass er nicht darüber hatte diskutieren müssen und er hatte dieser Entscheidung von ganzem Herzen zugestimmt.

Jetzt saß er in seinem Büro und versuchte, sich auf seine verhassten Missionsberichte zu konzentrieren, als ganz plötzlich der Alarm einer unerwarteten Ankunft durch das Stargate angekündigt wurde, als er gerade über dem der letzten Mission brütete.

Er sprang vom Stuhl hoch und war innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde aus seinem Büro draußen, ohne sich um die Papiere zu kümmern, die dabei zu Boden flogen.

Als er den Kontrollraum erreichte, konnte er sehen, dass einige Marines sich im Torraum versammelt hatten und mit ihren Waffen auf das blubbernde Wurmloch zielten. Cameron war immer noch da und er schien verwirrt zu sein, denn er winkte John zu, als er ihn sah.

„Der Dorfvorsteher einer unserer verbündeten Planeten möchte nach Atlantis kommen. Er sagt, dass sie einen verwundeten Wraith gefunden haben, der möglicherweise zu einem unserer alliierten Basis-Schiffe gehört, aber es ist nicht Germanus, soweit ich das aus der Beschreibung des Wraith entnehmen kann. Es scheint so, dass er sich aufgrund seiner Verletzungen nicht selbst regenerieren kann und ich habe Sinamore eine Nachricht geschickt. Er ist auf dem Weg hierher, vielleicht brauchen wir ihn für die Gabe des Lebens. Er kann seine Lebenskraft teilen, ohne, dass er sich hinterher nähren muss. Atreyus wird sich darum kümmern. Der Dorfvorsteher hat versprochen, dass er alleine kommt, mit nur drei anderen Männern, weil sie den Wraith auf einer Trage transportieren müssen. Die Siedler waren immer vertrauenswürdig bisher, aber wir haben das von dem anderen Planeten auch geglaubt und jetzt sind Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus verschwunden“, erklärte Cameron und John zögerte unsicher und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe.

Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er und schaute den anderen Colonel an. „Senke den Schild. Du hast recht, Cameron, Sinamore wird ihm wahrscheinlich helfen müssen, aber ich möchte diesen Wraith sehen. Er muss sehr schwer verletzt sein und ich möchte wissen, was ihm widerfahren ist und warum die Siedler ihn nicht getötet haben.“

Cameron senkte den Schild und nach einigen Augenblicken kamen vier Siedler, in die übliche Leder-Bekleidung ihres Dorfes gekleidet, durch den Ereignishorizont, einen Wraith auf einer Trage transportierend.

John war schon auf dem Weg zum Torraum und er traf Sinamore, der aus dem Labor gekommen war, in dem er mit Torran an den Simulationen gearbeitet hatte, am Eingang. Sinamore war eigentlich immer mehr Commander als Wissenschaftler gewesen, aber er hatte einen beweglichen Verstand und eine rasche Auffassungsgabe und er konnte viel länger wach bleiben, als die menschlichen Wissenschaftler und hatte die ganze Nacht mit Torran im Labor gearbeitet.

Die Siedler stellten die Trage behutsam auf dem Boden ab und John trat daneben und betrachtete den bewusstlosen Wraith der darauf lag. Was immer auch mit ihm geschehen war, es musste sehr, sehr schlimm gewesen sein, denn John konnte sofort sehen, dass er im Sterben lag. Er blickte den Dorfvorsteher fragend an und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um Sinamore näher an den unbekannten Wraith heranzulassen.

Der Dorfvorsteher lächelte John an. Er sah älter aus, als John ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber vielleicht täuschte ihn seine Erinnerung auch, da John ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die Siedlung brauchte nicht viel Unterstützung und es hatte auch kein Ausdünnen mehr gegeben seit mehr als einem Jahr.

Der Bürgermeister hielt sich nicht mit unwichtigem Smalltalk auf, sondern begann sofort zu erklären, was geschehen war und John hörte ihm zu, dankbar dafür, dass der Mann wusste, was jetzt wichtig war, und was noch warten konnte.

„Sein Dart schlug vor zwei Tagen in der Nähe unseres Dorfes auf, aber wir haben mehr als einen halben Tag gebraucht, um dorthin zu gelangen und einen ganzen Tag, um ihn ins Dorf zu schaffen. Er war mehr tot als lebendig, als wir ihn gefunden haben, aber er war für einige Minuten bei Bewusstsein und erzählte uns etwas über Commander Germanus und Mr. Woolsey, bevor er das Bewusstsein wieder verlor. Wir dachten, dass das wichtig sein könnte, und deshalb beschlossen wir, ihn hierher zu bringen.“ Der Dorfvorsteher leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich habe ihn sich an mir nähren lassen. Nicht viel, aber so, dass er am Leben bleiben würde, bis wir Atlantis erreichen. Aber er wird sterben, wenn er sich nicht bald nähren kann.“

John lächelte den Bürgermeister dankbar an und jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum der Dorfvorsteher älter aussah, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Vor drei Jahren wäre so etwas noch nicht möglich gewesen, der Wraith wäre auf jeden Fall getötet worden. Aber ihre Allianz hatte in den letzten drei Jahren viel verändert. Er legte dem Mann sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielen Dank, Argon. Sie werden alles zurückbekommen, was Sie ihm geschenkt haben, das verspreche ich Ihnen“, versicherte ern dem Vorsteher des Dorfes freundlich.

Argon sah auf den Wraith hinab. „Wir verdanken Ihnen so viel, John Sheppard. Ihnen, Mr. Woolsey und der gesamten Allianz. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass der oberste Commander persönlich mit seinem Flaggschiff und zwei weiteren Basis-Schiffen kam, um uns vor dem Ausdünnen zu bewahren, damals vor zwei Jahren. Einer der anderen Commander war Germanus mit seinem Schiff. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns revanchieren können. Mir geht es gut, aber kümmern Sie sich bitte um ihn. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir kein Team in die Wälder geschickt haben, um nach Commander Germanus und Mr. Woolsey zu suchen, da draußen ist etwas gefährliches und wir sind einfach zu wenige, um ein solches Risiko auf uns nehmen zu können. Aber wir sind so schnell es uns möglich war hierher gekommen.“

John sah zu, wie Sinamore sanft die Kleider des Wraith öffnete und seine Nährhand auf seine Brust legte. Sinamores Gesichtsausdruck war weich und zärtlich und John war zutiefst dankbar, dass der Bruder seines geliebten Gefährten den Wraith heilen konnte, ohne sich hinterher an einem Menschen nähren zu müssen. Sie sahen alle schweigend zu, wie Sinamore dem Wraith die Gabe des Lebens schenkte und ihm damit das Leben rettete, jeder von ihnen tief berührt und ergriffen. Der Wraith bäumte sich plötzlich auf und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, bevor er sich wieder entspannte und schließlich die Augen öffnete. Er blickte sich wild und verängstigt um, aber dann beruhigte er sich wieder und John begriff, dass Sinamore sich mit seinem Geist verbunden hatte.

Sinamore zog langsam seine Hand von der grünlichen Brust zurück und der unbekannte Wraith setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Als er John neben der Trage stehen sah, seufzte er erleichtert. „Colonel Sheppard! Es ist gut, dass Sie da sind. Commander Germanus und Mr. Woolsey sind irgendwo in den Wäldern auf dem Planeten, auf dem diese Siedler mich fanden und sie brauchen dringend Ihre Hilfe!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahrscheinlich wird es erst noch mal ein Kapitel von dieser Geschichte geben, bevor es eine von Germanus, Richard, Evan und Alexandros gibt. Das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass diese Geschichten parallel laufen und ich die Zeitlinien einhalten möchte, da es anders zu verwirrend wird. Ich kann Euch aber schon verraten, dass ich Euch im nächsten Kapitel beweisen werde, dass ich auch über Pärchen schreiben kann, die aus Männlein und Weiblein bestehen, also bleibt bitte auf Sendung! :-)


	7. Pokerspiele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und Iason haben sich zum ersten Mal geküsst. Die Frage ist nur, ist es bei diesem einen Kuss geblieben und noch viel wichtiger, werden die beiden sich jetzt noch näher kommen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine wundervolle Beta für meine englischen Versionen hat sich ein neues Kapitel über Rin und Iason gewünscht und deshalb gibt es diesmal zwei Kapitel hintereinander. Ja und Rin und Iason werden sich in diesem Kapitel tatsächlich sehr nahe kommen...
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Einige Stunden zuvor:_

 

Rin stürmte in die Krankenstation und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr mit einem leisen Zischen.

Jennifer und Teyla zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als ihre Freundin offensichtlich ziemlich aufgebracht in das Zimmer gerannt kam. Sie saßen an Jennifers Schreibtisch, und Jennifer tippte fleißig auf der Tastatur ihres Computers während sie mit Teyla plauderte, die eine Tasse Tee in beiden Händen hielt und ab und zu daran nippte. Jetzt spritzte der Tee über den Rand der Tasse und Teyla stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als das heiße Gebräu ihre Hand verbrannte.

„Aua, Rin, pass' doch auf! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so hier hereinplatzen!“ Schimpfte die Athosianerin mit ihrer neuen Freundin, während sie an der Stelle saugte, an der der Tee ihre Hand verbrüht hatte. Rin biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte betreten den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Teyla, ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken. Ich bin nur so – wütend!“

Jennifer nahm Teylas Hand und begutachtete sie. „Halte sie fünf Minuten unter kaltes Wasser. Danach werde ich sie mit einer Brandsalbe behandeln“, befahl sie und Teyla stand auf und schritt mit einem weiteren vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick zu der schönen jungen Frau zum Waschbecken, um sich dagegen zu lehnen. Rin stand vor dem Schreibtisch in der Haltung eines kleinen Mädchens, das auf die Standpauke ihrer Lehrerin wartete, als Teyla das kalte Wasser aufdrehte und ihre Hand unter den Strahl hielt, um die Verbrennung zu kühlen. Rin schabte derweil mit ihrem Fuß über den Boden und suchte nach den richtigen Worten um ihre Beschwerde loszuwerden.

„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?“ Fragte Jennifer schließlich neugierig und sah zu Rin hoch, um sie eingehend zu betrachten.

Teyla legte den Kopf schief und blickte Rin jetzt ebenfalls genauer an. „Was hat wer wieder angestellt?“ Fragte sie erstaunt.

Jennifer verzog das Gesicht. „Der arme Iason. Du müsstest inzwischen doch auch gemerkt haben, wie die beiden die ganze Zeit umeinander herumschleichen. Leider streiten sie auch die meiste Zeit“, erwiderte Jennifer mit einem Schmunzeln, während sie auf Rins Jammertirade über Iason wartete. Sie hatte seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem grummeligen alten Heiler schon unzählige vom Stapel gelassen, obwohl Jennifer zugeben musste, dass die beiden inzwischen viel besser miteinander auskamen. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass Rins schlechte Laune etwas mit dem zurückhaltenden und ziemlich grantigen Wraith zu tun hatte.

Rin seufzte. „Er hat mich geküsst“, murmelte sie schließlich.

Teyla und Jennifer zogen beide ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch und starrten ihre Freundin ungläubig an. „Ah, verstehe, Du wolltest nicht von ihm geküsst werden“, vermutete Jennifer nach einem langen Moment überraschter Stille.

Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, ich wollte von ihm geküsst werden. Der Kuss war wundervoll“, gab sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme zu und ihr langes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht, als sie jetzt wieder zu Boden starrte.

„Verstehe“, wiederholte Jennifer verblüfft, obwohl sie augenscheinlich gar nichts verstand. „Und was hat er nach diesem wundervollen Kuss getan, dass Du so wütend auf ihn bist?“ Fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang jetzt besorgt. „Und bitte, setz Dich Rin! Ich bekomme noch einen steifen Nacken, wenn ich die ganze Zeit so zu Dir hoch starren muss!“

Rin plumpste auf den Stuhl, auf dem Teyla zuvor gesessen hatte. „Nichts!“ Knurrte sie erbost.

Jennifer blinzelte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, weil Rin das Wort beinahe gebrüllt hatte. "Oh, wie bitte?“ Fragte sie und warf der Athosianerin, die immer noch am Waschbecken stand, einen bösen Blick zu, als diese zu kichern begann.

Rin warf die Hände in die Luft und ihre Wangen glühten in einem wunderbaren Pink, wobei es nicht so ganz deutlich wurde, ob die junge Beobachterin verlegen oder wütend war.

„Er hat nichts getan!“ Schrie sie wieder und starrte die blonde Ärztin wild an. „Er hat mich geküsst, bis ich meinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr wusste und dann hat er aufgehört und – nichts – getan!“

„Was hast Du denn erwartet, was er tun würde?“ Fragte Teyla kichernd und es schien so, als ob sie ihre verbrühte Hand über ihrer Belustigung vollkommen vergessen hatte. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn zu und schüttelte ihre Hand, um sie zu trocknen.

Rin errötete noch mehr. „Ich – ich habe gedacht, er würde mir sein Schlafzimmer zeigen“, meuterte sie, zugleich empört, verlegen, verwirrt und hilflos.

„Sein Schlafzimmer?“ Stammelte Jennifer. „Wo hat er Dich denn um Himmels Willen geküsst?“ Rin biss sich zum mindestens fünften Mal seit sie in das Büro gestürmt war, auf die Lippe. „An Bord seines Basis-Schiffes, vor zwei Tagen. Ich habe doch John Zwei dorthin begleitet und nach seinen Untersuchungen hat mir Iason das Basis-Schiff und sein Quartier gezeigt...“ erwiderte sie zögernd und ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser.

Teyla schnaubte. „Anscheinend aber nicht sein Schlafzimmer“, stellte sie trocken fest. Rin zuckte zusammen und ihre Wangen hatten jetzt eine beinahe lila Färbung angenommen. Sie funkelte die Athosianerin erbost an, aber Teyla grinste einfach zurück.

„Nein!“ Jammerte Rin. „Er hat sich von mir zurückgezogen und mich gebeten, in einem seiner Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Er hat mir Wasser angeboten und eine höfliche Unterhaltung mit mir geführt, ganz so, als ob er mich nicht wenige Minuten zuvor schwindlig geküsst hätte!“

Rin wurde immer noch wütend, wenn sie an ihren Besuch auf dem Basis-Schiff zurückdachte. Iason hatte mit ihr geredet und sie dann zu einem der Gästequartiere begleitet, nachdem er mit ihr 'geplaudert' hatte, und dort hatte er sie auf die Wange geküsst und ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht, bevor er sie einfach stehen gelassen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag, nach einer letzten Untersuchung von John Zwei hatte er sie alle nach Atlantis zurückgeflogen und ihr versprochen, sie heute abzuholen und sie für ihre eigene Untersuchung zu seinem Basis-Schiff zu bringen. Er wollte ihre Verbindung zu seinem Schiff genauer untersuchen; und Rin hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag damit zugebracht, darüber nachzugrübeln, warum er nicht versucht hatte, sie zu verführen. Jetzt war sie völlig fertig mit den Nerven, weil er sie in zwei Stunden abholen würde, und sie auf keinen Fall eine weitere Nacht alleine im Gästequartier verbringen wollte.

Jennifer rollte vor Verzückung mit den Augen. „Wow, unser schrulliger Heiler ist ja ein wahrer Gentleman!“ Stellte sie begeistert fest und Rin starrte sie wütend an und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Er. Ist. Nicht. Schrullig!“ Meckerte sie in dem Versuch, den alten Commander, der sich normalerweise wie ein streunender und fauchender Kater benahm, wenn er in Atlantis zu tun hatte, zu verteidigen.

Jennifer und Teyla schüttelten sich jetzt beide vor Lachen und nach einem weiteren Augenblick gab Rin ihr Schmollen auf und stimmte in das herzhafte Gelächter ein. „Uh, ja, manchmal ist er ziemlich schrullig und er ist auch ein wahrer Gentleman, aber beides wird mir nichts nützen, wenn ich versuchen will, ihn zu verführen!“ Jammerte Rin schließlich erneut und Jennifer klappte den Mund zu und hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Sie schaute ihre Freundin an, blies die Backen auf und ließ dann die Luft mit einem leisen Pfeifen wieder entweichen. Dann steckte sie einen Finger in ihr Ohr und schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche sie, Wasser aus ihrem Ohr zu bekommen, während sie Rin dabei immer noch perplex anstarrte.

„Mit Deinem Gehör ist alles in Ordnung!“ Meckerte Rin eingeschnappt. „Hört endlich auf, Witze über mich zu reißen! Ich brauche Eure Hilfe! Iason holt mich in ungefähr zwei Stunden ab und ich brauche einen Plan, jemand, der mir bei den Klamotten hilft und – ähm – etwas zur Verhütung einer Schwangerschaft“, murmelte sie und Jennifer wurde sofort ernst und lächelte ihre Freundin sanft an.

„Okay, Süße, ich kümmere mich darum, dass Du nicht schwanger wirst und Teyla hilft Dir mit dem Plan und der Kleidung, nachdem ich mich um ihre Hand gekümmert habe, okay?“ Sagte sie und Rin nickte und lächelte ihre Freundinnen dankbar an. „Danke, ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Euch verlassen kann, Mädels!“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Iason lächelte Rin freundlich an und half ihr von dem Untersuchungsbett runter. Rin nahm seine Hand und bog den Kopf auf die Seite, so dass ihre duftende, dichte Mähne über ihre Schulter und ihre linke Brust fiel. Iasons Blick folgte dem seidigen schwarzen Haar, dass über ihre cremig-weißen Schultern floss, die von dem tiefen Carmen-Ausschnitt ihres schimmernden dunkel-blauen Oberteils in Szene gesetzt wurden und seine Augen blieben an den perfekten Hügeln ihrer süßen Brüste unter dem weichen Samt kleben.

Rin unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als sie hörte, wie der alte Heiler laut schluckte. Sie würde ihn ein noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen, bevor sie ihn schließlich verführte. Er hatte es wirklich verdient, noch ein wenig zu leiden, nachdem er sich das letzte Mal wie ein 'wahrer Gentleman' verhalten und sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich ihrem Bett hin und her zu wälzen und sich nach weiteren Küssen zu sehnen.

„Danke, Iason.“ Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Normalerweise hätte sie niemals auch nur flüchtig in Betracht gezogen, sich wie eines dieser dämlichen jungen Dinger zu verhalten, die nur Jungs im Kopf zu haben schienen, aber Evan hatte ihr vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, welch ausgeprägten Besitzerstolz und Beschützerinstinkt Wraith hatten und sie hatte vor, dies zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass der zuvorkommende Heiler sie nicht noch einmal alleine in ihrem Gästequartier sitzen ließ.

Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich zu einem der Untersuchungsgeräte führen, während sie ihm dabei tief in die Augen schaute. Iason starrte wie hypnotisiert zurück und stolperte prompt über einen Stuhl, der ihnen im Weg stand. Rin hielt ihn am Arm fest und streichelte dabei wie 'zufällig' seine Hand und Iasons Atem beschleunigte sich daraufhin hörbar. Er räusperte sich und stieß den Stuhl ungeduldig zur Seite, um auf den Bildschirm zeigen zu können.

„Es ist ganz erstaunlich, meine liebe Rin“, begann er seine Ausführungen, nachdem er sich noch einmal geräuspert hatte und seine Stimme klang auf einmal ziemlich heiser. „Ich habe ein EEG aufgezeichnet, während Sie sich auf Ihre Verbindung mit meinem Basis-Schiff konzentriert haben und Ihr EEG zeigt beinahe die gleichen Spitzen, wie meines es tun würde. Ich habe Ihr Blut überprüft und natürlich keine Wraith-DNS darin gefunden, aber Sie besitzen das Antiker-Gen, und sogar in höherem Maße als Colonel Sheppard und er ist der Mensch mit dem am stärksten ausgeprägten Gen, den ich jemals getroffen habe, von einem reinrassigen Antiker natürlich abgesehen. Ich würde Ihnen gerne etwas Wraith-DNS injizieren, nicht so viel wie Teyla Emagan besitzt, aber ich würde Sie danach gerne morgen noch einmal untersuchen und sehen, ob sich etwas geändert hat.

Rin kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, unsicher, ob sie diesem Versuch zustimmen sollte. Als sie bemerkte, wie sehnsüchtig Iason auf ihre nun ziemlich rote Lippe starrte, nickte sie mit dem Kopf. „Sie können es versuchen, Iason. Aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass das ungefährlich für mich ist? Ich möchte mich nicht in so eine Kreatur verwandeln, wie es Colonel Sheppard beinahe widerfahren ist. Teyla ist mit dem Gen geboren worden“, fragte sie ein wenig besorgt.

Iason lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Ich werde bei Ihnen bleiben, Rin. Sie können in meinem Quartier übernachten und ich werde Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen“, schlug er vor und dann verstummte er ganz plötzlich, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich – ich meine natürlich, dass ich nicht ins Schlafzimmer kommen werde, meine liebe Rin“, stotterte er endlich verlegen, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Rin unterdrückte ein weiteres zufriedenes Lächeln. Das war ja viel besser, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. So brauchte sie keinen Grund zu suchen, um den Heiler dazu zu überreden, sie in seinem eigenen Quartier übernachten zu lassen, nachdem er es ihr gerade selbst angeboten hatte. Sie blickte ihn dankbar an. „Ich würde mich dann besser fühlen“, gab sie zu. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich selbst neugierig bin, ob die Wraith-DNS etwas verändert. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl in der Verbindung, aber meine telepathischen Fähigkeiten haben sicher nichts mit dem Antiker-Gen zu tun. Weder Colonel Sheppard, noch Evan haben diese Fähigkeiten.“

Iason nickte zustimmend. „Da haben Sie recht, meine liebe Rin. Also gut, dann injiziere ich Ihnen jetzt die DNS und danach begeben wir uns in mein Quartier, damit sie sich etwas ausruhen können.“

Rin hielt ihm ihren Arm hin und legte den Kopf schief. „Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht müde. Aber ich würde Ihnen gerne ein Kartenspiel beibringen, das wir auf der Erde spielen, Iason“, schnurrte sie mit sanfter und dunkler Stimme. Iason schluckte wieder und seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er ihr vorsichtig und behutsam die DNS spritzte.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zu spielen, Rin“, versicherte er ihr und diesmal unterdrückte Rin ihr zufriedenes Lächeln nicht. „Es wird mir ebenfalls ein Vergnügen sein, Iason“, schnurrte sie wieder.

Iason würde sicherlich der erste Wraith sein, der lernte, wie man Strip-Poker spielte und Rin freute sich schon sehr darauf, ihm dieses Spiel beizubringen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Ich -ich – ich de-denke, wir sollten jetzt besser aufhören!“ Presste Iason mühsam heraus, während sein Blick an Rins wundervollen, cremig-weißen Brüsten klebte, die sich unter ihren Atemzügen sanft hoben und senkten. Rin saß auf der anderen Seite des Couch-Tisches mit untergeschlagenen Beinen in einem der großen Sessel, nur noch mit ihrem dunkel-roten Tanga, ihren Strapsen und den dünnen Nylonstrümpfen bekleidet, die an den Strapsen befestigt waren. Iason hatte es geschafft, die Unterwäsche und sein Shirt anzubehalten, aber nur weil Rin ihn mit Absicht hatte gewinnen lassen. Rin wusste sehr gut, wie man Strip-Poker spielte, und normalerweise war sie es, die gewann. Aber jetzt hatte es sich mehr 'angeboten', den 'wahren Gentleman' gewinnen zu lassen und ihm einen guten Einblick auf das zu gewähren, was er das letzte Mal, als sie an Bord gewesen war, so verschmäht hatte.

Rin lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und zog ihre langen Haare über die Schulter nach vorne, als ob sie damit ihre Blöße bedecken wolle. Die weichen Strähnen glitten sanft über die perfekten Hügel und ihre roten Brustspitzen verhärteten sich unter der Berührung. Iason schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel hin und her. Rin konnte die große Ausbuchtung unter dem schwarzen Kleidungsstück sehen, das wohl seine Unterhose darstellte und sie an eine enge Radlerhose erinnerte.

Rin betrachtete ihn und schürzte die Lippen zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. „Bist Du sicher?“ Fragte sie verführerisch und Iason nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ganz sicher, meine liebe Rin. Ich möchte diese Situation wirklich nicht ausnutzen!“ Quetschte er hervor.

Rin schmollte. „Das ist aber jammerschade. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Du die Situation ausnutzen würdest“, beschwerte sie sich und Iason glotzte sie mit offenem Mund an. „W-w-w-wie b-b-bitte?“ Stotterte er, weil er seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen glaubte. Rin verlagerte ihr Gewicht und strich ihre langen Haare über die Schulter zurück. „Sei doch nicht dumm, Iason. Ich habe Dich gewinnen lassen“, seufzte sie und Iason zuckte zusammen.

„Du hast mich gewinnen lassen?“ Hakte er nach. Rin nickte. „Ja. Ich weiß wirklich, wie man Strip-Poker spielt. Ich spiele es nur sonst nicht mit Männern, sondern nur zum Spaß mit meinen Freundinnen. Auf der Erde spielt man Poker allerdings auch oft, um damit Geld zu gewinnen“, erklärte sie ihm.

Iason betrachtete sie eine Weile mit ausdrucksloser Miene und dann war er ganz plötzlich aus seinem Stuhl draußen und an ihrer Seite, um sie auf die Arme zu nehmen. Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm war, wie sie sanft und behutsam auf ein riesiges Bett gelegt wurde.

„Ich habe gewonnen“, knurrte der Wraith Commander. „Und jetzt fordere ich meinen Gewinn ein!“ Rin blickte hoch in das schöne Gesicht, das von Leidenschaft und Verlangen erfüllt war und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals um ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich herunter zu ziehen. „Der Gewinn bin dann wohl ich“, flüsterte sie, bevor sein Mund ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss bedeckten.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin gähnte herzhaft, als sie aufwachte und streckte sich wie eine zufriedene Katze. Dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite und sah ihrem Bettgefährten beim Schlafen zu.

Iason war wirklich ein sehr attraktiver Wraith, aber er wusste dass gut unter seinem förmlichen und unbeholfenem Gebaren zu verbergen, wenn er sein 'Fell' sträubte und die ganze Zeit fauchte, um sein Herz vor Kummer zu bewahren. Für sie hatte er allerdings seinen Schutzwall gesenkt und ihr den zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Liebhaber gezeigt, der er sein konnte, und dass er ihr genug vertraute, um neben ihr zu schlafen, ließ ihre Augen vor Rührung feucht werden und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und liebkoste sein schönes Gesicht mit den Fingerspitzen, hauchzart wie eine Feder, damit er nicht erwachte, während sie sich an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_Einige Stunden zuvor, in Iasons Schlafzimmer:_

 

_Der zweite Kuss war so zärtlich und leidenschaftlich wie es der erste gewesen war und Rin verlor sich in den wundervollen Gefühlen, die die scharfen Zähne, die sanft an ihrer Lippe knabberten und die bewegliche und eifrige Zunge, die das samtene Innere ihres Mundes erforschte in ihr hervorriefen. Seine Zunge umtanzte die ihre und sie stöhnte und fühlte ein solches Verlangen, wie sie es noch nie zuvor durch einen einzigen Kuss gefühlt hatte._

_Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, küsste Iason eine Spur an ihrem Kiefer entlang, hinab zu ihrer Kehle, dann zu ihrer Schulter und zu ihrer linken Brust. Er leckte über die dunkelrote Spitze und blies dann sanft über die feuchte Stelle. Rin erschauerte unter seinem festen Körper und stöhnte wieder. Iason knurrte zufrieden und wiederholte das Spiel._   
_Er knabberte mit seinen Lippen, leckte mit seiner Zunge und wechselte zwischen Knabbern und Lecken hin und her, bis sich der Raum um sie zu drehen begann. Sie wurde feucht und die Nässe benetzte ihren winzigen Tanga. Rin wand sich und sehnte sich verzweifelt danach, dort berührt zu werden, wo sich ihre Feuchtigkeit konzentrierte._

_Aber Iason ließ sich Zeit und bedachte ihre rechte Brust mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit, die er auch der linken geschenkt hatte, knabberte, leckte und schloss seine Lippen um ihre kecke Spitze, um zart daran zu zupfen._

_Ihre eigenen Hände glitten wie im Fieber über seinen Körper und sie versuchte, ihm das Shirt abzustreifen. Nach einem Augenblick hatte er Mitleid mit ihr und erhob sich, um sich hastig auszuziehen. Seine kraftvolle Erregung sprang aus den engen Hosen und sie starrte auf die beeindruckende Härte mit Sehnsucht, aber auch ein wenig Besorgnis._

_Iason legte sich wieder neben sie und streichelte ihre Wange. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, meine wundervolle Rin. Ich werde Dir niemals weh tun, das verspreche ich Dir“, murmelte er sanft. „Ich kann riechen, dass Dich noch kein anderer Mann vor mir besessen hat und ich werde Dich nicht verletzen.“_

_Rin leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich glaube Dir“, wisperte sie. „Es ist nur – Du bist viel größer gebaut als menschliche Männer...“_

_„Ich weiß. Aber Du musst wirklich keine Angst haben. Ich werde nichts tun, was Du nicht willst, Rin, niemals.“ Er küsste sie erneut und nach kurzer Zeit begann sie, seinen muskulösen Körper zu erforschen und die samtweiche, grünliche Haut zu streicheln und die kunstvollen Tattoos mit ihren Fingern nachzufahren. Iason erschauerte unter ihren zärtlichen Händen und stöhnte, als er sie drängend küsste._

_Rins geheimste Stelle pulsierte vor Verlangen und Iason löste sich von ihren Lippen und bahnte sich einen Weg nach unten, ihre cremigen Brüste und ihren flachen Bauch dabei küssend. Er stippte seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und umkreiste ihn und Rin bäumte sich auf und schrie heiser auf vor Lust. Iason schaute sie an und sein Gesicht war genauso erhitzt vor Verlangen wie ihres._

_„Ich will Dich, meine schöne Rin. Ich will Dich so sehr!“ Sagte er heiser und Rin bäumte sich wieder auf. „Ich will Dich auch, bitte!“ Wimmerte sie und Iason öffnete daraufhin langsam und genussvoll ihre Strapse und rollte den Nylonstrumpf langsam, sehr langsam an ihrem linken Bein hinunter, dem Strumpf mit seinen heißen Lippen folgend und ihre weiche Haut küssend._   
_Er saugte an ihren anmutigen Zehen und Rins stockte der Atem. Ihr Tanga war derweil schon völlig durchtränkt mit ihrer Feuchtigkeit, als Iason sich einen Weg zurück nach oben küsste, aber gerade, als sie dachte, dass er sie jetzt endlich dort berühren würde, wo sie sich am meisten nach seiner Berührung sehnte, wandte er sich ihrem anderen Bein zu und machte dort genau das selbe mit dem zweiten Nylonstrumpf, ihr rechtes Bein dabei mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit überschüttend, wie er es zuvor mit dem linken getan hatte._

_Rin umklammerte die Laken und grub ihre Nägel in den seidigen Stoff und sie war sich sicher, dass sie gleich vor Lust den Verstand verlieren würde. Iason küsste sich auch hier wieder seinen Weg nach oben und jetzt endlich presste er seinen Mund auf den feuchten Tanga, der ihre Weiblichkeit bedeckte. Er saugte ihn in seinen Mund und leckte darüber und Rin bäumte sich wild auf._

_„Iason!“ Ihr Schrei war eine flehende Bitte voller Not und atemberaubenden Verlangen und Iason zog ihr das störende winzige Stückchen Stoff langsam mit den Zähnen über den schweißfeuchten Körper. Als er ihr betörendes Zentrum, das förmlich nach seiner Berührung schrie von dem Tanga befreit hatte, zog er es ihr ganz über die Beine und warf es achtlos zur Seite, bevor er es sich zwischen ihren Beinen bequem machte und ihre Schenkel spreizte._

_Rins Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und ihre Beine zitterten vor Ungeduld. Sie stemmte die Füße in die Matratze und spreizte ihre Beine so weit wie es ihr möglich war, ohne einen Krampf zu bekommen und wartete darauf, dass Iason endlich ihre empfindsamste Stelle küsste._

_Als er es dann tat, schrie sie auf, während ein Feuerwerk hinter ihren Lidern zu explodieren schien. Iason schnurrte und stupste mit der Spitze seiner neugierigen Zunge in die Öffnung zu ihrer feuchten Hitze und dann stieß er mit der Zunge einige Male spielerisch in sie hinein. Rin stöhnte und keuchte, wimmerte und schrie, ganz nah am Abgrund zu dem süßen Nichts balancierend, aber Iason wusste genau, was er tat und erlaubte ihr nicht, sich in den verführerischen Abgrund fallen zu lassen. Er bewegte sich zur Seite und küsste ihre Schenkel, immer genau dann, wenn sie glaubte, in der nächsten Sekunde zu kommen und wartete, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Dann stieß er mit der Zunge wieder tief in ihre Nässe hinein und ahmte mit ihr den Liebesakt nach. Rin spannte sich an, als sie sich erneut dem Höhepunkt näherte, aber gerade, bevor sie den Gipfel erreichte, zog er sich zurück und küsste ihren Bauch._

_Rin stöhnte vor Frustration. „Iason, bitte, bitte!“ Presste sie hervor und bog die Hüften nach oben, um seine Zunge an ihrer Weiblichkeit zu spüren. Iason lachte erfreut und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre sensible Perle,die groß und feucht auf seine zärtliche Berührung wartete. Rin gab einen erstickten Ton von sich und warf den Kopf hin und her, als Iason mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und dort ihren sensiblen Punkt massierte, während er im gleichen Rhythmus mit seiner Zunge über ihre kostbare Perle leckte. Rin bebte jetzt am ganzen Körper, ganz dicht am Rande zu einer unglaublichen Erfüllung und als Iason seine Zunge fest auf ihr geschwollenes Juwel presste, sprang sie über die Klippe und erschauerte unter den rhythmischen Kontraktionen, die sich um seinen Finger krampften, als er sie gnadenlos durch den intensivsten Orgasmus streichelte, den sie jemals erlebt hatte._

_Intensives Vergnügen breitete sich von ihrer Perle in ihren ganzen Körper aus, heiße, elekrische Ströme ließen sie sich wieder und wieder aufbäumen und er ließ nicht eher von ihr ab, als bis sie_ _beinahe ohnmächtig wurde und beinahe schluchzte vor Ekstase. Er leckte ein letztes Mal über ihr jetzt überempfindliches Juwel und entlockte ihr ein leises Wimmern, bevor er ihren schlaffen Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckte und sie küsste, den Finger immer noch tief in ihr vergraben, als er sie jetzt erneut erregte und zärtlich weitete._

_Rin konnte sich selbst auf seinen Lippen schmecken und er schnurrte an ihrem Mund und nibbelte an ihren bebenden Lippen. „Du schmeckst so süß, mein wunderschönes Schneewittchen, so süß, viel süßer als der saftigste Pfirsich und viel verführerischer als Popcorn“, murmelte er und Rin riss die Augen auf._

_„Hrmpf?“ Versuchte sie, an seinen Lippen zu protestieren und Iason lachte. „Du weißt doch, wie süchtig ich nach Popcorn bin. Aber ich bin noch viel süchtiger nach Dir, meine süße Rin“, stellte er fest und Rin funkelte ihn böse an. „Oh, wie romantisch Du doch bist! Popcorn!“ Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, aber sein hartes Glied, das sich an ihrem Schenkel rieb und sein Finger, der noch mehr Feuchtigkeit aus ihr heraus molk, lenkte sie schnell von ihrem Beleidigtsein ab._

_Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen und er gehorchte glücklich und forderte ihre Zunge zu einem spielerischen Duell auf. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihn tief in sich zu spüren und verlagerte ihr Gewicht, damit sie ihn besser berühren konnte. Sie schlang scheu ihre Hand um sein pochendes Glied, dessen Spitze schon ganz feucht vor Wollust war._

_Der starke männliche Außerirdische erschauerte und stöhnte und sie konnte fühlen, wie er noch härter unter ihrer Berührung wurde.Sie stöhnte überrascht auf, als sie plötzlich zwei Finger in ihrem weiblichen Zentrum fühlte und sie spürte, wie sie sich rasch einem zweiten Höhepunkt näherte. Sie war jetzt weit und entspannt und als er noch einen dritten Finger in sie einführte, begann sie zu zittern, nur einen Wimpernschlag von ihrem nächsten Gipfel ekstatischer Lust entfernt. Er zog seine Finger zurück und sie stöhnte enttäuscht, weil alles in ihr nach Erlösung schrie._

_Iason legte sich auf sie und drückte mit der Spitze seines erregten Gliedes sanft gegen ihre verführerische Weiblichkeit, während er sich hinab beugte, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. „Nicht denken, küss mich einfach und fühle nur“, wisperte er und sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine weichen Lippen, als er ganz sanft Stück für Stück in sie eindrang und dabei ab und zu innehielt, damit sie sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte._

_Sie spürte, wie er sie dehnte und weitete und sie fühlte sich 'voller', als sie sich jemals gefühlt hatte, aber es tat nicht wirklich weh, es war nur ein wenig unangenehm.Sie entspannte sich und die Erregung, die ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, kam mit aller Macht zurück. Sie hob instinktiv die Hüften an, um ihn ganz in sich aufzunehmen und er stöhnte sanft an ihren Lippen und begann, langsam und gleichmäßig in sie hinein zu stoßen._

_„Ich will Dich, Rin, Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich Dich will“, flüsterte er, als er immer wieder in sie eindrang, sich zurückzog um dann wieder voller Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe in sie einzudringen. Rin bewegte ihre Hüften, zuerst vorsichtig und ein wenig schüchtern, aber als sie sein erregtes Stöhnen und Keuchen hörte, wurde sie selbstsicherer und bewegte sich im Rhythmus seiner Stöße. Iason schlängelte seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um ihr kleines Juwel zu streicheln._

_Er passte seine zärtliche Massage ihren Bewegungen an und Rin schrie auf, als die Lust schier übermächtig wurde. Die doppelte Stimulation trieb sie unaufhaltsam über den Abgrund und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich dem Ansturm zu ergeben. Ihr Innerstes zog sich rhythmisch um sein hartes Glied zusammen und sie bog sich seinen Stößen und der zärtlichen Massage entgegen, als sie ein zweites Mal unglaublich heftig kam.Sie schrie auf und kostete ihre intensive Ekstase bis zur Neige aus._

_Als sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, spürte sie, wie Iason sich von ihr zu lösen versuchte, obwohl er ganz offensichtlich noch nicht gekommen war. „Was tust Du da?“ Keuchte sie verwirrt. „Dafür sorgen, dass Du nicht schwanger wirst, meine liebe Rin“, presste er hervor und sie konnte an seinem Zittern fühlen, dass er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte und selbst ganz kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war. „Das musst Du nicht, ich habe schon dafür gesorgt, dass nichts passiert. Ich will, dass Du in mir kommst, Iason“, murmelte sie an seinem Ohr und da stieß Iason tief in sie hinein und schrie heiser auf, als er sich im Taumel der Sinne verlor. Sie konnte die Zuckungen tief in sich fühlen, als er seinen Samen in sie ergoss und sie stöhnte und kam noch einmal, weil das Gefühl, wie der starke Commander sie mit seinem heißen Samen füllte, sie sofort noch einmal über den Abgrund trieb._

_Sie klammerten sich stöhnend und keuchend aneinander fest und dann sanken sie erschöpft auf die Matratze und genossen den warmen und sanften Nachhall ihrer geteilten Leidenschaft._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Rin seufzte sehnsüchtig und lächelte. Iason hatte sie noch einmal genommen und noch zweimal zum Höhepunkt gebracht und doch fühlte sie schon wieder neue Erregung, als sie dem attraktiven Außerirdischen beim Schlafen zusah. Ihre Finger glitten hauchzart über sein Gesicht, streichelten sein seidenweiches Haar und nach einer Weile öffnete er seine goldenen Katzenaugen und ließ ein leises Schnurren hören.

Seine Pupillen weiteten sich vor Erregung und er griff nach ihr und zog sie eng an seinen erregten Körper. Rins glückliches Lächeln wurde verführerisch und Iason knurrte, drehte sie auf den Rücken und kroch über sie.

Rin kicherte vor Vergnügen und erwiderte seine fieberhaften Liebkosungen mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Sie hegte den starken Verdacht, dass sie den größten Teil des Tages mit ihrem begierigen Wraith-Liebhaber im Bett verbringen würde, aber sie würde sich sicher nicht darüber beschweren.

Es gab zur Zeit nichts Wichtiges, was nicht noch ein Weilchen warten konnte. Evan war sicher an Bord von Alexandros' Basis-Schiff und tat vermutlich gerade genau das Gleiche wie sie. John Zwei war zusammen mit Todd Zwei auch sicher in einem der Gästequartiere von Atlantis untergebracht und tat vermutlich ebenfalls gerade das Gleiche wie Evan und sie selbst.

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und der Tag war noch jung. Rin küsste Iason und ließ sich von seiner Zärtlichkeit und seiner Leidenschaft davontragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt ist es also passiert - mein 'erstes' Mal über Männlein und Weiblein! Ich hoffe, ich habe es 'richtig' gemacht! Bitte sagt mir, ob es Euch gefallen hat, Euer Feedback ist mir sehr wichtig! :-)


	8. Offene Worte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd ist zu seinem Basis-Schiff geflogen und hat John in Atlantis zurückgelassen. John folgt ihm, um mit ihm über eine Sache zu sprechen, die ihm schwer im Magen liegt. Cameron wartet auf ihn in der Dart-Bucht und nutzt die Gelegenheit, um einige Dinge klarzustellen.  
> Und Rin ist total aufgeregt, weil sie bei der Mission zu dem alten Basis-Schiff dabei sein wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte dieses Kapitel eigentlich gestern posten wollen, aber es hat nicht ganz geklappt. Dafür dann aber heute.  
> Ich wünsche Euch allen ein frohes Neues Jahr, meine wundervollen Leser und ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für Eure Treue bedanken!
> 
> In diesem Kapitel musste ich mich mit einer Frage beschäftigen, die durch mein Crossover mit Hibari_chans Geschichte aufgeworfen wurde. In Hibari_chans Geschichte ist der Wraith Steve, der in der Original-Serie durch die Hoffaner Seuche vergiftet wurde, noch am Leben und der Sohn seines Todds. Das führte natürlich zu der Frage, wie es in meinem Universum damit aussieht. Ich habe eine Antwort gefunden, ohne tatsächlich eine klare Antwort zu geben, da Steve in meinem Universum, das sich an der Original-Serie orientiert, ebenfalls durch die Seuche umkam. Ich muss auch ehrlich gestehen, dass ich, so sehr ich John Sheppard liebe, seine Zustimmung zu diesem Mord, der es ja eigentlich war, nie gut gefunden habe. Es ist eine Sache, einen Feind im Kampf zu besiegen, und eine völlig andere, ein lebendes Wesen auf diese Weise für Experimente zu missbrauchen und mein John Sheppard hat deshalb auch heftige Schuldgefühle.  
> Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr das seht, aber Eure Meinung würde mich sehr interessieren!
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

John hatte sich immer darüber gewundert, wie wohl und entspannt sich Cameron an Bord eines Basis-Schiffes zu fühlen schien. Er selbst war schon wesentlich länger der gewählte Gefährte eines beeindruckenden Wraith Commanders als der blauäugige Colonel, aber er hatte sich anders als sein menschlicher Freund, der sich an das Leben in dieser gespenstischen Umgebung völlig angepasst zu haben schien, nie daran gewöhnen können, seine Zeit an Bord dieser dunklen, düsteren und beinahe mysteriösen Orte zu verbringen.

Ehrlich gesagt beneidete er Cameron ein wenig um seine Fähigkeit, sich an sein neues Leben so problemlos anzupassen. Cameron trug seine neuen Kleider, als habe er nie andere getragen; und er zog seine alte Uniform nur noch an, wenn er in seinem Job als Unterhändler mit dem SGC oder dem IOA verhandeln musste. John hatte inzwischen den Verdacht, dass Cameron sich in seinen 'Wraith-Kleidern' viel wohler fühlte als in seinen früheren 'Menschen-Kleidern'.

Cameron wartete in der Dart-Bucht auf ihn, als John aus dem Jumper kletterte, den er benutzt hatte, um zu dem Flaggschiff seines Gefährten zu fliegen, er lehnte in einer entspannten und beinahe sorglosen Haltung an einem der Darts. Als er John erblickte, breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen männlichen Zügen aus, das ihn noch schöner machte.

„Ah, John, es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seit Du uns mit Deinem Besuch beehrt hast“, stellte er fest und verbeugte sich vor seinem Freund. John errötete und boxte ihn in die Seite, um seiner Neckerei Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie hatten sich am Tag zuvor in Atlantis gesehen, aber Cameron hatte recht, dass es schon eine geraume Zeit her war, seit John das letzte Mal auf Todds Schiff gewesen war. Cameron lachte nur und tätschelte John Schulter. „Ich habe meine Wette gewonnen. Marcos muss mir eine Extra-Trainingsstunde gewähren. Er hat behauptet, dass Du nicht kommen würdest. Er meinte, Du würdest lieber darauf warten, dass Todd nach Atlantis zurückkommt“, sagte er mit einem sehr zufriedenen Unterton in der Stimme, stolz darauf, dass er seinen Freund gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass John sein Unbehagen überwinden und Todd an Bord seines Schiffes besuchen würde, anstatt auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.

John verengte die Augen und betrachtete Cameron misstrauisch. „Du hast mit Marcos gewettet?“ Fragte er ungläubig. Cameron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, das habe ich. Tatsächlich war sogar er es, der diese Wette initiiert hat.“ Er schaute John nachdenklich an. „Du solltest öfter hierher kommen, John“, sagte er schließlich mit ruhiger und verständnisvoller Stimme. „Die Crew versteht nicht, warum der gewählte Gefährte ihres angebeteten und geliebten Commanders es vermeidet, Zeit an Bord des Schiffes ihres Commanders zu verbringen.“

John schlang die Arme um sich selbst, als ob es ihm auf einmal kalt geworden sei. „Erzähl Du mir nicht, was ich zu tun und was ich zu lassen habe, Mitchell!“ Sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ich bin nicht wie Du!“

Cameron zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. „Das weiß ich doch. Niemand erwartet von Dir, dass Du hier wirklich lebst. Alle wissen, dass das mit Deinem Job als der Militär-Kommandant von Atlantis gar nicht möglich ist. Das ist auch gar nicht der springende Punkt. Es ist schon Wochen, sogar fast zwei Monate her, seit Du uns einen – sehr kurzen – Besuch abgestattet hast. Und die Wahrheit ist auch, dass Dein Verhalten Todd davon abhält, Zeit auf seinem Basis-Schiff zu verbringen. Er ist Dir zuliebe die meiste Zeit in Atlantis. Er ist ihr oberster Commander, aber sie sehen ihn nicht, sie können nicht mit ihm reden und sie können keinen Trost in seiner Präsenz finden.“

John presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. „Sie haben Raven!“ Brachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Er hatte nicht erwartet, direkt nach seiner Ankunft hier in der Dart-Bucht ein solches Gespräch führen zu müssen und er fühlte sich überrumpelt und verletzt, aber auch ein wenig unbehaglich und beschämt, weil er tief in seinem Innern wusste, dass Cameron recht hatte.

Cameron nickte nur. Er blieb ruhig und schien John sein Verhalten nicht übel zu nehmen. „Ja, sie haben Raven und er erledigt seinen Job großartig. Aber er _ist_ nicht der oberste Commander. Er ist sein Stellvertreter. Du weißt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und dass er für mich die wundervollste Person auf der Welt ist. Aber Raven wäre der Erste, der zugibt, dass er nicht Todds Präsenz und sein Charisma hat. Todd verändert Dinge durch seine bloße Anwesenheit. Erzähl mir nicht, dass Du wirklich glaubst, dass Evan oder eher ich im Moment Dich tatsächlich ersetzen könnten. Wir würden unseren Pflichten sicherlich genauso gut nachkommen wie Du, aber keiner von uns beiden _ist_ Du. Du kannst Dinge auch durch Deine reine Anwesenheit verändern, John, und Du kennst den Unterschied nur zu gut, richtig?“

John kaute auf seiner Lippe und mied Camerons fragenden Blick. Natürlich kannte er den Unterschied. Er sah genau, wie sich jeder benahm, wenn Todd einen Raum betrat. Er beobachtete, wie sich ihre alliierten Wraith verhielten, wenn Todd in der Nähe war, jeder von ihnen Todd zutiefst ergeben, von den inzwischen dreizehn mächtigen Commandern bis runter zu den jungen Crew-Mitgliedern und den Drohnen.

Cameron schien entschlossen zu sein, sein Glück noch ein wenig mehr zu strapazieren und fuhr fort, als John ihm nicht antwortete: „Davon mal ganz abgesehen John ist Todd ein Wraith. Basis-Schiffe sind nicht düster, weil Wraith gespenstische Umgebungen so sehr lieben, sondern weil ihre Augen so lichtempfindlich sind. Ihre Ohren sind viel sensibler als unsere, und wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass er sich ziemlich unbehaglich dabei fühlen muss, den ganzen Tag von so viel Lärm umgeben zu sein. Von den verschiedenen Gerüchen, die er permanent ertragen muss, ganz zu schweigen. Ich weiß, dass Du versuchst, Euer Quartier für ihn so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, aber es kann nur ein müder Ersatz für seine natürliche Umgebung sein. Es würde wirklich nichts schaden, wenn Du alle paar Wochen zwei oder drei Tage mit ihm an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes verbringen würdest.“

Es war eine Zeit lang still, aber dann blickte John endlich auf und seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß, Cam. Du hast völlig recht, und das weiß ich auch. Wahrscheinlich liegt es einfach an den fürchterlichen Erfahrungen, die ich jedes Mal auf Basis-Schiffen gemacht habe, bevor ich Todd getroffen habe. Das hat einfach seine Spuren hinterlassen. Ich weiß, dass ich mein Verhalten ändern muss und ich habe bemerkt, wie gestresst er in den letzten Tagen war. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Er hat Atlantis verlassen, ohne mich auch nur zu fragen, ob ich mit ihm komme und das alleine zeigt mir schon, wie er sich im Augenblick fühlen muss.“

Cameron nickte. „Es ist gut, dass Du das erkannt hast. Er muss wissen, dass Du ihn so akzeptierst, wie er ist und nicht versuchst, ihn zu ändern oder ihn zwingen willst, noch menschlicher zu werden, als er es sowieso schon Dir zuliebe geworden ist. Er ist im Moment in seinem Quartier. Ich nehme mal an, dass Du den Weg dorthin noch finden wirst?“

John fühlte, wie er errötete und er warf Cameron einen bösen Blick zu, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Natürlich tue ich das!“ Knurrte er und Cameron lachte daraufhin leise.

„Sehr schön. Dann werde ich mal auf die Brücke zurückkehren und Raven mitteilen, dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen braucht. Er würde Dich niemals anknurren, da er weiß, dass Du im Rang über ihm stehst, aber Du kannst es mir ruhig glauben, dass er mich während der letzten Tage ganz schön angeknurrt hat!“

John biss sich auf die Lippe. „Das tut mir leid, Cam! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!“ Jetzt fühlte er sich doch schlecht, dass Cameron Ravens miese Laune hatte ertragen müssen, nur weil er zu selbstsüchtig gewesen war, um Todds Dilemma eher zu erkennen.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich wusste, wie ich ihn von seinem Knurren ablenken konnte“, versicherte Cam ihm mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. John entspannte sich und folgte seinem Freund aus der Dart-Bucht, um seinen Gefährten aufzusuchen. Cameron hatte recht. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, Todd zu zeigen, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hatte und willens war, sein Verhalten zu ändern.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

John betrat Todds Quartier – eigentlich ihr Quartier, wenn er denn nur mehr Zeit an Bord von Todds Flaggschiff verbracht hätte und blieb für einen Moment gedankenverloren stehen.

Das Wohnzimmer war ziemlich dunkel und John wartete darauf, dass sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Todd saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ein kleines Computer-Pad vor sich und er schaute nicht auf, obwohl er Johns Anwesenheit wahrscheinlich schon gespürt hatte, bevor John ihr Quartier betreten hatte. Eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser standen auf dem Tisch und eines der Gläser war mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt, ein ganz besonderer Wein von einem der Planeten, mit denen sie Handel trieben.

Er seufzte und kam näher, während sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen hinter ihm schloss. Er durchquerte den Raum und beobachtete seinen Gefährten aufmerksam. Todd hatte Linien im Gesicht, die dort normalerweise nicht zu finden waren und seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Als er endlich zu John aufblickte, der jetzt neben dem großen Schreibtisch stand, war sein Gesicht wieder jene ausdruckslose Maske, die John aus ihrer Anfangszeit noch kannte und er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas ausgefressen hatte.

„So, Du hast Dich also endlich dazu entschlossen, Dein Basis-Schiff und Deine Crew zu besuchen“, stellte der Wraith Commander nach einer Weile fest, die Stimme dabei so ruhig und ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Mein Basis-Schiff?“ Fragte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich Dein Basis-Schiff. Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte, es ist Dein Basis-Schiff genauso, wie es meines ist. Unsere Crew möchte Dich ebenso regelmäßig an Bord sehen, wie sie mich hier sehen möchte. Sie glauben inzwischen, dass mit ihnen irgendetwas nicht stimmt, weil Du es so gut wie möglich vermeidest, Dich mit ihnen zu befassen.“

John plumpste auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Todd hatte vermutlich einen telepathischen Befehl erteilt, weil der Raum plötzlich ein wenig heller wurde. Er nahm die Flasche mit dem schweren Wein, den er von Zeit zu Zeit gerne trank und füllte das Glas, das vor John auf der Tischplatte stand. John betrachtete das Glas. Er bevorzugte eigentlich Bier, aber er trank diesen besonderen Wein zusammen mit Todd, vor allem, wenn sie etwas Zeit für sich selbst hatten, was in den vergangenen Tagen nur selten der Fall gewesen war.

„Du warst Dir ganz schön sicher, dass ich Dir folgen würde, richtig?“ Verlangte er verärgert und verlegen zu wissen.

„Ich war mir sicher, dass Du letztendlich zur Vernunft kommen und das Richtige tun würdest, John“, sagte Todd und legte seine Hand über Johns verkrampfte Finger. „Du brauchtest nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.“

„Und deshalb hast Du beschlossen, Atlantis einfach den Rücken zu kehren, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen und mir damit den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass Du böse mit mir bist. Ich habe mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte!“ Brummte John eingeschnappt und hob das Glas an die Lippen, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Der Wein hinterließ ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen und John entspannte sich ein wenig.

Todd lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Wenn Du das so sehen möchtest“, sagte er gedehnt und John war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme amüsiert oder verärgert klang. „Ich war nicht derjenige, der sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhalten hat“, fügte Todd mit fragender Stimme hinzu, als John nichts sagte.

John seufzte und senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte, während er mit seinem Glas spielte. Er wusste natürlich, dass Todd recht hatte. Er hatte sich wirklich merkwürdig verhalten und ihm war klar, dass er mit Todd über den Grund reden musste. Zuerst hatte er den Gedanken daran verdrängen können, aber nach einem langen Gespräch mit seinem Gegenstück aus einer anderen Realität und einem langen Gespräch mit Daniel Jackson über alternative Realitäten waren seine Gedanken ständig um die gleiche Frage gekreist.

John fühlte Todds Blick auf sich ruhen, als der alte Commander geduldig darauf wartete, dass er zu sprechen begann.

„Hast Du – hattest Du Kinder?“ Platzte er schließlich heraus, weil er nicht wusste, wie er ihr Gespräch anders beginnen sollte.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte völlige Stille, bevor Todd seine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortete. „Wir sind seit etlichen Jahren Gefährten, John. Warum stellst Du mir diese Frage gerade jetzt?“ Seine Stimme gab dabei nichts preis. John biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hätte es natürlich wissen sollen, dass Todd es ihm nicht einfach machen würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass er ihm einfach sagen würde, dass er keine Kinder gehabt hatte und John damit die ganze Unterhaltung ersparen würde.

„Todd, bitte. Beantworte einfach meine Frage!“ Sagte er beinahe flehend. Todd löste seine Arme und ergriff sein Glas. Er nahm sich Zeit, von dem köstlichen Wein zu nippen, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte und John scharf beobachtete, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Kein männlicher Wraith würde eine Königin zurückweisen, wenn sie ihm die Ehre zuteil werden lässt, bei ihr zu liegen und sich möglicherweise sogar mit ihm fortzupflanzen. Ich bin keine Ausnahme von dieser Regel, John. Aber ich bin einer der männlichen Wraith, die die Gesellschaft anderer Männer immer bevorzugt haben, und das habe ich vor meinen Königinnen auch nie verborgen. Zu meinem Glück haben die wenigen wundervollen Königinnen, denen zu dienen ich die Ehre hatte, meine Neigung verstanden, ohne sich beleidigt oder zurückgewiesen zu fühlen und haben nur einige wenige Male um meine Anwesenheit in ihren Betten gebeten. Sie haben es mir nie befohlen, und was ich ihnen gab, gab ich gern und freiwillig. Sie haben sogar meinen Wunsch respektiert, mich nicht mit ihnen fortpflanzen zu wollen und unsere Begegnungen waren in gegenseitigem Einverständnis und lustvoll. Es gab aber eine junge Königin, die Schwester meiner Regentin. Sie war eine echte Schönheit und wir waren eng befreundet. Ich habe sie wirklich sehr gemocht. Sie wollte ihr eigenes Basis-Schiff, musste aber erst ihre Fruchtbarkeit unter Beweis stellen und hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten damit. Sie fragte mich, ob ich ihr beiwohnen würde, wenn eine Empfängnis am Wahrscheinlichsten sei und ich konnte ihr diese Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen. Ich habe ihr einige Male beigewohnt und sie hat drei Kindern das Leben geschenkt, alle männlich.“  
Todd verstummte und wartete auf Johns Reaktion.

John schluckte hart, unfähig, seine wirbelnden Gedanken in zusammenhängende Worte zu fassen. Er hatte gesehen, wie sehr Alexandros sein ungeborenes Kind jetzt schon liebte und Evan hatte ihm erzählt, dass männliche Wraith sich mehr um ihren Nachwuchs sorgten als die Königinnen, die mächtige Regentinnen sein mussten und deshalb die Erziehung ihres Nachwuchses ihren Gefährten überließen. Als die Sekunden langsam verstrichen, wurde John es beinahe übel, als er realisierte, was er vielleicht getan hatte.

Als er nichts sagte und nur seine Hände in seinem Schoss knetete, seufzte Todd. „Was ist es denn, das Dir solche Sorgen bereitet, John? Ist es wegen dem Wraith Steve, der durch die Hoffanische Seuche getötet wurde?“

Johns Kopf fuhr hoch und er starrte Todd entsetzt an. „Du weißt über ihn Bescheid?“

Todd schnaubte nur. „Natürlich, Sheppard“, erklärte er indigniert. „Ich wusste schon lange, bevor Du mein Gefährte wurdest, über ihn Bescheid. Er war der erste Wraith, mit dem Du Dich wirklich beschäftigt hast, anstatt ihn sofort zu erschießen; und ich weiß alles über Eure kurze Geschichte hier in der Pegasus-Galaxis, bevor wir uns schließlich getroffen haben. Du glaubst, dass Du meinen Sohn getötet hast, richtig?“ Kam Todd auf den Punkt und John zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht... Daniel hat mir erklärt, dass die vielen Realitäten gar nicht so verschieden sind, wie wir glauben möchten und als ich gehört habe, dass Dein 'Zwilling' einen Sohn hat – dass Steve sein Sohn ist... Es tut mir so leid, Todd!“ Krächzte er, während er am liebsten aus dem Zimmer geflohen wäre. Aber Todds warme Hand auf seiner eiskalten brachte ihn dazu, innezuhalten und zu seinem Gefährten aufzuschauen, der ihn anlächelte.

„Was tut Dir denn leid, John? Ich wusste immer, dass Du so viele Wraith wie möglich in den Tagen nach Eurer Ankunft getötet hast. Meine Brüder waren eine tödliche Bedrohung für Euch und Ihr wusstet nicht genug über uns. Ganz zu schweigen, wie sie sich Euch gegenüber verhalten haben. Ich habe Dir das nie übel genommen, John.“

„Ja, aber Steve...“ John biss sich so hart auf seine Lippe, dass er Blut schmeckte. Todd stand auf und umrundete den Tisch. Er zog John hoch und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Wenn Du meine Vergebung für etwas möchtest, das geschehen ist, bevor wir uns kannten, dann lass mich Dir sagen, dass es nichts zu vergeben gibt. Du hast getan, was Du tun musstest, damit Ihr hier überleben konntet, und das würde ich Dir niemals vorwerfen, John.“

„Aber – war Steve Dein Sohn?“ Fragte John mit erstickter Stimme, die durch Todds Hals, an dem John sein Gesicht vergraben hatte, noch zusätzlich gedämpft wurde.

Todd wiegte ihn sanft. „Ich weiß es nicht, John. Ich hatte dem Wunsch der Schwester meiner Königin nur unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass sie die Kinder, die sie gebären würde, selbst aufzog. Ich war jung und abenteuerlustig und der starke und mächtige Stellvertreter des Commanders meines Basis-Schiffes hatte gerade ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Wir waren niemals echte Gefährten, aber ich war sein Geliebter für eine sehr lange Zeit und er hat mich alles gelehrt, was ich wissen musste. Es gab einfach keinen Platz in meinem Leben für Kinder. Ich war so jung und immer noch nicht über den Verlust meines geliebten Bruders hinweg. Ich wollte einfach niemandem mehr so nahe an mich heranlassen, dass ich noch einmal so sehr verletzt werden könnte. Sie wusste das von Anfang an und als sie mein Basis-Schiff verlassen hat, hat sie unsere Kinder mitgenommen. Es mag jetzt grausam klingen, aber so war unsere Vereinbarung gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Wraith, den Du Steve genannt hast, mein Sohn gewesen ist oder nicht, weil ich ihn nie getroffen habe. Wenn wir uns begegnet wären und wenn er wirklich mein Fleisch und Blut gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich es gespürt, aber das ist nie passiert. Ich habe sein Bild in der Datenbank gesehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich unsere Wege nie gekreuzt haben. Ich kann Dir also die Antwort, die Du hören möchtest, nicht geben, John. Alles, was ich Dir sagen kann ist, dass Du mein geliebter Gefährte bist und dass ich Dich niemals für die Entscheidungen, die Du gefällt hast, bevor wir uns kannten, hassen oder sie Dir übel nehmen werde.“

John schloss die Augen und ließ sich wiegen, während sich ihm immer noch der Kopf drehte. Das Gewicht, dass ihn niedergedrückt hatte, war bei Todds sanften Worten verschwunden, aber der Zweifel nagte immer noch an ihm. Der Zweifel, der an ihm genagt hatte, seit er den Hoffanern erlaubt hatte, Steve für ihre widerlichen Experimente zu missbrauchen. John hatte nie mit jemandem über seine Albträume gesprochen, die er seit Steves Tod so oft gehabt hatte und er war sich der Tatsache deutlich bewusst, dass niemand in Atlantis außer vielleicht Carson ihn verstehen würde. Ja, Steve war ein Todfeind gewesen, aber er war auch ein lebendiges Geschöpf gewesen und John hatte ihn nicht während einem Gefecht erschossen oder sich oder das Leben anderer gerettet, als er seinem Tod zugestimmt hatte, sondern er hatte im Gegenteil zugelassen, dass er vorsätzlich von der Regierung eines Volkes ermordet wurde, die sich noch nicht mal um ihre eigenen Leute geschert hatte, die sogar den Tod der Hälfte ihres Volkes billigend in Kauf genommen hatte, nur um beweisen zu können, dass ihr Virus die Wraith auch töten würde. John musste mit dieser Schuld leben, aber der Gedanke, was er vielleicht einem Kind seines geliebten Gefährten angetan hatte, hatte ihn beinahe aufgefressen.

Todd zog ihn noch dichter an sich, als er seinen inneren Kampf spürte. „Wir sind beide Soldaten, John. Wir sind beide Anführer unserer Leute. Wir müssen Entscheidungen treffen, um sie zu beschützen und wir werden uns deswegen oft schuldig fühlen, aber wir müssen lernen, mit diesen Entscheidungen zu leben.“

Er legte die Hand unter Johns Kinn, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. John erwiderte den Blick und seine Gefühle waren deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Er war nicht gut darin, seine Gefühle mit Worten auszudrücken, aber er hatte gelernt, sie nicht länger zu verbergen, wenn sie sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelten, wenigstens dann nicht, wenn er alleine mit Todd war.

Todd streichelte seine stoppelige Wange mit einer zärtlichen Klauenhand und beugte den Kopf, um seinen gewählten Gefährten zu küssen. John schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss mit all der Liebe, die er für den beeindruckenden alten Commander fühlte.

Als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander lösten, legte Todd seine Stirn gegen Johns Stirn. So standen sie eine Weile da und dann hob Todd John hoch, um ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen. John schlang seine Arme um Todds Nacken und legte seinen Kopf an Todds Schulter. Er würde ihrem Basis-Schiff in Zukunft nicht mehr fern bleiben. Todd hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass es sein genauso sehr sein Basis-Schiff war, wie es das von Todd war, und er musste diese wichtige Tatsache endlich akzeptieren. Er war nicht nur für das Wohlergehen der Bewohner für Atlantis verantwortlich, sondern auch für das Wohlergehen ihrer verbündeten Wraith, die inzwischen gelernt hatten, den Menschen, mit denen sie verbündet waren, ihr Leben anzuvertrauen. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, ihnen zu zeigen, dass er sich um sie im gleichen Maße sorgte, wie um die Menschen und er wusste jetzt, dass Todd ihm dabei helfen und immer an seiner Seite stehen würde, egal, was auch passieren mochte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Iason, nun komm schon! Ich möchte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie ohne uns aufbrechen!“ Jammerte Rin, während sie nervös und aufgeregt auf ihren Zehen auf und ab wippte und darauf wartete, dass ihr Geliebter seine Sachen zusammenpackte. Sie waren in der Krankenstation in Atlantis, wo Iason noch seine Ausrüstung mit einigen Dingen vervollständigen wollte und er lächelte zärtlich, als er Rins rosige Wangen bemerkte, die von der Freude und der Aufregung, zum ersten Mal an einer wirklich wichtigen Außenmission teilnehmen zu dürfen gerötet und erhitzt waren.

„Niemand wird ohne uns gehen, meine liebe Rin, das solltest Du doch inzwischen wissen. Wir beide sind mehr oder weniger die wichtigsten Mitglieder auf dieser Mission und niemand wird ohne uns irgendwohin gehen. Davon abgesehen, sollen wir uns erst in einer halben Stunde mit den anderen im Torraum treffen, wir haben also noch jede Menge Zeit.“ Er küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre verführerischen Lippen und Rin seufzte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ja, das weiß ich doch. Aber ich bin einfach so aufgeregt, dass ich Colonel Sheppard und Deinen obersten Kommandanten auf diese Mission begleiten darf. Ich bin so gespannt auf dieses alte Basis-Schiff und auf das, was wir dort vielleicht finden werden!“ Sie begann, vor Freude zu hüpfen, als ihre jugendliche Begeisterung die Überhand gewann und Iason schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ja, Rin, ich weiß. Glaube mir, ich bin auf diese Mission genauso gespannt wie Du. Aber wir werden viel schneller fertig sein, wenn Du mich jetzt ungestört alles einpacken lässt, anstatt mich dauernd abzulenken. Also, mein liebes Schneewittchen, versuche bitte, Dich etwas zu beruhigen und mich nach meiner Ausrüstung sehen zu lassen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich etwas vergesse, was wir eventuell brauchen werden.“

Rin runzelte die Stirn und verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Das ist Antiker-Technologie. Normalerweise nicht kompatibel mit Wraith-Technologie. Wofür sollten wir sie brauchen?“

Iason zuckte nur die Schultern, während er seine Ausrüstung sorgfältig in seinem Rucksack verstaute. „Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass wir es brauchen könnten und ich habe gelernt, auf mein Bauchgefühl zu hören“, murmelte er nur, während er sich umblickte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nichts vergessen hatte.

Als Rin sah, dass er fertig war, ergriff sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn hastig mit sich zur Tür, während sie verkündete, dass er jetzt alles gepackt hatte. „Endlich!“ Knurrte sie und rannte förmlich zum nächsten Aufzug, Iason an der Hand hinter sich herziehend. Iason gehorchte und folgte ihr mit einem amüsierten Lachen, dabei den verführerischen Anblick ihres süßen Hinterteils genießend, das beim Laufen hin und her wackelte.

Er musste zugeben, dass er es selbst kaum erwarten konnte, das geheimnisvolle Basis-Schiff zu erkunden. Die Tür des Aufzuges glitt hinter ihnen wieder zu und Rin nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlang die Arme um ihn, um einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu stehlen. Iason erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, keuchten sie beide.

Iason streichelte ihre Wange und lächelte sie an. „Bist Du bereit für unsere Mission, meine liebe Rin?“ Fragte er zärtlich und Rin strahlte ihn an. „Ja, ich bin bereit! Lass uns das Geheimnis des alten Basis-Schiffes lüften!“


	9. Das Antike Basis-Schiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und Iason sind mit John Sheppard und Todd zu dem alten Basis-Schiff aufgebrochen. Was sie da wohl finden werden?  
> Dieses Basis-Schiff ist nämlich nicht so ganz das, was es zu sein scheint...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, mein wunderbares Publikum, hier ist auch das neue Kapitel von Rin und Iason und ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch so gut wie die anderen gefallen wird. Ihr seid großartig und ich liebe es, für Euch zu schreiben. Bitte gebt mir Feedback und lasst es mich wissen, was Ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet!

_'Sie' konnte ihre Anwesenheit spüren, lange bevor sie sie tatsächlich erreichten und 'sie' wurde immer aufgeregter, als 'sie' begriff, dass die Eine, auf die 'sie' so unendlich lange gewartet hatte, die anderen begleitete. 'Ihr' Geist sang vor Freude und Hoffnung und wenn 'sie' Lippen gehabt hätte, dann hätte 'sie' jetzt gelächelt. Natürlich wusste 'sie', dass 'sie' vorsichtig sein und 'ihre' Anwesenheit verbergen musste, bis 'sie' sich sicher sein konnte, dass die anderen 'sie' nicht wieder verlassen würden, bevor 'sie' nicht die Eine, auf die 'sie' mehr als zehntausend Jahre gewartet hatte, übernommen und unter 'ihre' Kontrolle gebracht hatte. 'Sie' zog sich vorsichtig von den neugierigen Forschern, die auf dem Weg zu 'ihr' waren, zurück und erfüllte sie nur mit dem unbändigen Drang, 'sie' zu finden und zu erforschen._

_'Sie' verbarg ihre Präsenz so gut sie es vermochte und bereitete alles für ihre Ankunft vor, während 'sie' erneut geduldig wartete. Nach so vielen Jahren hatte das lange Warten nun endlich ein Ende. 'Sie' würde niemals wieder allein sein, denn die Eine, die 'ihr' Schicksal erfüllen würde, war auf dem Weg zu 'ihr'._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Rin marschierte neben Iason und blickte sich dabei aufgeregt um. Natürlich unterschied sich dieser Planet nicht wesentlich von den anderen Planeten, die sie bisher besucht hatte, aber diesmal wusste sie, dass sie am Ende ihres Marsches ein altes Basis-Schiff erwarten würde, auf dessen Erforschung sie so gespannt war, ein wunderbarer, geheimnisvoller Ort, der nach ihr rief, und sie konnte es kaum abwarten, seinen Geheimnissen auf die Spur zu kommen. Dieser Ruf war so verführerisch, wie der Ruf der Sirenen Odysseus vorgekommen sein musste.

Iason wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu und lächelte sie an, ein zärtliches und wissendes Lächeln, das Rin dazu brachte, seine Hand zu nehmen und zurück zu lächeln. „Du kannst den Lockruf des Basis-Schiffes auch hören, nicht wahr, meine liebe Rin?“ Fragte er und Rin nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, ich kann ihn hören. Nur ein wenig, aber er ist in meinem Kopf, genau, wie Commander Germanus es beschrieben hat. Es ist ein sehr altes Basis-Schiff, richtig?“

Iason schürzte die Lippen. Er warf seinem Oberbefehlshaber, der mit seinem Gefährten Colonel Sheppard den Kopf ihres Teams bildete, einen raschen Blick zu. Rin begriff, dass Iason höchstwahrscheinlich mit Todd und Commander Octavius, der Todds Anfrage, ihr Team zu begleiten Folge geleistet hatte, mental verbunden war. Commander Octavius war so alt wie Todd selbst und dieser hatte deshalb entschieden, dass er am geeignetsten war, ihr Team zu verstärken. Er hatte genau wie Todd selbst gegen die Antiker gekämpft und würde möglicherweise dazu in der Lage sein, herauszufinden, wie alt dieses unbekannte Basis-Schiff wirklich war und welche Königin es einst befehligt hatte.

Rin hatte sich gefragt, warum Todd nicht seinen Bruder gebeten hatte, sie auf dieser Mission zu begleiten, aber Iason hatte ihr erklärt, dass Todd noch nicht wollte, dass sich Sinamores unerwartetes Auftauchen nach dieser unglaublich langen Zeit jetzt schon herumsprach, und dies wäre sicher der Fall gewesen, wenn Sinamore jetzt mit ihnen gekommen wäre. Nur die vier Siedler, die Commander Valentinus nach Atlantis gebracht hatten, wussten über ihn Bescheid, und sie hatten versprochen, ihr Wissen geheim zu halten. Deshalb war Commander Octavius die logische Wahl gewesen, nicht nur wegen seines Alters, sondern auch, weil er zur Zeit keinen anderen wichtigen Pflichten nachkommen musste.

Rin mochte den freundlichen und immer ein wenig wehmütig wirkenden Wraith mit dem asymmetrischen Haarschnitt sehr. Octavius trug seine Haare an der linken Seite lang, dort, wo das Tattoo sein Auge umrandete und kurz geschoren auf der rechten Seite, so dass sein rechtes Ohr mit den vielen Ohrringen zu sehen war. Sein schwarzer Mantel war mit silbernen Fäden durchwirkt und nur der Rückenteil reichte bis zu seinen Waden hinunter, der vordere Teil endete in Höhe der Hüftknochen.  
Cameron hatte Rin erklärt, dass Octavius die Kleidung trug, die während des Krieges mit den Antikern modern gewesen war und dass ihn Octavius Betragen und seine ganze Haltung ihn an die Geschichten erinnerten, die er über den großen Kaiser Augustus gehört hatte. Dies war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb Cameron den Namen Octavius für den uralten Commander gewählt hatte, da Octavius Augustus Geburtsname gewesen war und der Commander es abgelehnt hatte, den Kaisernamen zu tragen, den der Römer nach der Krönung gewählt hatte.

Octavius war es zufrieden, der Kommandant eines mächtigen Basis-Schiffes zu sein und er hatte sich auch daran gewöhnt, es ohne eine Königin zu befehligen, aber er war tief in der Wraith-Kultur verwurzelt und und respektierte ihre Königinnen viel zu sehr, um sich selbst für einen Herrscher oder gar Kaiser zu halten. Als Cameron ihm schließlich den Namen Octavius vorgeschlagen hatte, waren sie beide mit dieser Lösung einverstanden und Octavius hatte diesen ehrenvollen Namen freudig akzeptiert.

Octavius behandelte Rin mit der gleichen Ehrerbietung, mit der er auch Teyla Emagan behandelte, und sie hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er sie als Iasons Königin ansah, obwohl sie mit dem alten Heiler noch keine feste Bindung eingegangen und noch nicht seine gewählte Gefährtin geworden war.  
Sie waren ja auch erst seit wenigen Tagen zusammen, und sie wusste weder, ob Iason sie bitten würde, seine gewählte Gefährtin zu werden, noch, ob sie seinen Besitzanspruch zu diesem Zeitpunkt akzeptiert hätte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er ihre Gefühle im gleichen Maße erwiderte und da sie noch nie eine wirkliche feste Beziehung gehabt hatte, hatte sie auch keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Der Gedanke, auf einem Basis-Schiff zu leben, ängstigte sie allerdings überhaupt nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie fühlte sich an Bord von Iasons Basis-Schiff viel wohler, als sie sich in Atlantis fühlte. Sie hatte eine glückliche Kindheit gehabt mit einer Familie, die sie liebte und einem wunderschönen Zuhause, aber als sie an Bord von Iasons Basis-Schiff gewesen war, hatte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl gehabt, ihre wahre Heimat gefunden zu haben.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund dafür, dass sie so begeistert über den Fund dieses alten Basis-Schiffes war und sie marschierte unwillkürlich schneller, begierig darauf, den Ort zu erreichen, der ihr so unwiderstehlich erschien und der mit lockender Stimme nach ihr rief, dieses sanfte Wispern in ihrem Kopf, das mit jedem Schritt, den sie machte, lauter wurde. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass es ihren Gefährten ähnlich zu gehen schien, von dem Oberbefehlshaber Commander Todd bis zu den vier Marines, die sie begleiteten, jeder von ihnen eilte den überwucherten Pfad mit nahezu grimmiger Entschlossenheit entlang. Rin zog ungeduldig an Iasons Hand und ihr Liebhaber gehorchte ohne Widerspruch und zog das Tempo an, bis sie beinahe durch die wunderschöne Landschaft rannten. Sie lauschte nur auf die verführerische Stimme in ihrem Kopf und als der regelmäßig geformte Hügel schließlich vor ihnen auftauchte, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Halse und sie wusste, dass dort vorne ihr Schicksal auf sie wartete.  
Dieses Basis-Schiff hatte nach ihr gerufen und nur nach ihr, hatte mehr als zehntausend Jahre auf einem geheimen Planeten darauf gewartet, dass eine junge Menschenfrau aus einer anderen Galaxis zu diesem Ort kommen und sein Schicksal erfüllen würde, mit einer Geduld, die nur unsterbliche Wesen aufbringen konnten.

Todd und John Sheppard erreichten den Fuß des Hügels als erste und Rin beobachtete, wie sie nach einem Eingang suchten, was sich wegen der vielen Büsche und Bäume, die das alte Basis-Schiff im Laufe der Jahrtausende überwuchert hatten, als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte. Rin dagegen wusste genau, wo sie zu suchen hatte, und sie ließ Iasons Hand los und bahnte sich hastig einen Weg durch das Dickicht, bis sie fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr brennender Wunsch das versteckte Eingangstor zu dem Basis-Schiff öffnete oder ob jemand anderes das Schiff für sie geöffnet hatte, auf jeden Fall bewegte sich der Hügel plötzlich und ein schwarzes Loch wurde sichtbar, dass sie dazu einlud, das alte Basis-Schiff zu betreten. Rin hätte vermutlich Angst und Unbehagen fühlen sollen oder wenigstens ein gesundes Misstrauen, aber das einzige, was sie tatsächlich fühlte, war der überwältigende Wunsch, diese Schiff zu erforschen und das Basis-Schiff wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Sie winkte den anderen zu und schrie: „Hier! Der Eingang ist hier!“ Bevor sie in dem dunklen Schlund des riesigen Sternenschiffes verschwand, das sie wie das hungrige Maul eines großen Wals gierig verschluckte.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

_Sie war da, sie war endlich da. Die 'Eine', die so unendlich lange gewartet hatte, ergötzte sich an dem Anblick der jungen Frau, ergriffen von ihrer Schönheit und ihrer starken Präsenz. Sie mochte sehr schlank und zierlich sein, beinahe zerbrechlich wirken, aber sie hatte starke mentale Fähigkeiten und ihre Persönlichkeit und ihre Vitalität erfüllte jeden Raum und jede Zelle von 'ihr', als die junge Frau 'sie' zum ersten Mal betrat._   
_Das junge Mädchen war eine wahre Schönheit mit perfekten, regelmäßigen Zügen, wundervollen, schimmernden schwarzen Haar und einer makellosen weichen Haut wie Milch und Honig. Ihre Gedanken waren voller Staunen und Neugier und sie zeigte überhaupt keine Angst, als sie jetzt vorwärts lief und sich instinktiv ihren Weg zu 'ihrem' Herzen suchte, dort, wo 'sie' auf sie wartete._   
_'Sie' überlegte kurz, ob sie 'ihren' Eingang wieder verschließen und die junge Frau einsperren oder die anderen aussperren sollte, aber dann entschied 'sie' sich dagegen. 'Sie' konnte das starke Band zwischen der jungen Frau und einem der männlichen Wesen 'ihrer' eigenen Art spüren, und 'sie' wusste, dass 'sie' die anderen ebenfalls brauchen würde._   
_Nein, 'sie' würde sie willkommen heißen und dafür sorgen, dass sie 'ihr' helfen würden, aber zuerst würde 'sie' die junge Frau, die die anderen 'Rin' nannten, zum dem Ort führen, an dem 'sie' sie brauchte._

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

„Rin! Rin so warte doch!“ Rief Iason seiner schönen Geliebten hinterher, aber Rin hörte einfach nicht auf ihn. Der alte Heiler musste hilflos mitansehen, wie sie von der Dunkelheit des antiken Basis-Schiffes verschluckt wurde, und die Stimme in seinem Kopf erschien ihm plötzlich nicht mehr verführerisch und süß, sondern drohend und gefährlich. Er war ein Wraith und hätte seine menschliche Geliebte normalerweise ohne Probleme einholen können, aber seine süße Rin hatte ihn völlig überrascht, als sie ohne Vorwarnung einfach losgestürmt war, gerade, als sich sein Rucksack in den biegsamen Zweigen eines Busches verfangen hatte. Als er seinen Rucksack endlich befreit hatte, war Rin gerade dabei, das Basis-Schiff zu betreten, gefolgt von seinem Oberbefehlshaber und Colonel Sheppard, die ganz offensichtlich zwischen dem Wunsch, ihr zu folgen und ihrem Verantwortungsgefühl ihrem Team gegenüber hin und her gerissen waren.

Iason kümmerte sich nicht um seine eigene Sicherheit, alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er der jungen Frau folgen musste, die er so sehr liebte, und er rannte ihr einfach nach, blind und taub gegenüber den Rufen seines Commanders. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf machte eine mentale Verbindung zwischen Commander Todd, Commander Octavius und ihm selbst beinahe unmöglich, Iason hatte das schon vorher bemerkt, als sie sich dem Basis-Schiff genähert hatten, aber auch das war ihm im Moment völlig egal.

„Rin! Rin warte doch! Es ist zu gefährlich für Dich, alleine dort hinein zu gehen! Bitte, warte doch auf mich!“ Schrie er, aber sein süßes Schneewittchen war verschwunden und das Basis-Schiff schien entschlossen zu sein, ihm die Suche nach ihr zu erschweren, denn als er durch die düsteren und dunklen Gänge des Schiffes eilte, verzweifelt nach der jungen Frau suchend, die sein Herz schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gestohlen hatte, schlossen sich Wände und Türen vor ihm. Er hörte die Stimmen der Marines und von Colonel Sheppard, aber er konnte die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen, nicht ausmachen und er rannte einfach weiter durch die Korridore, bis er den Ort erreichte, der das Herz eines jeden Basis-Schiffes war und der Anblick, der ihn dort erwartete, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf war laut und fordernd und übertönte jedwedes andere Geräusch. Rin folgte der Stimme, die sie weiter in den Bauch des riesigen 'Wals' führte, blind und ohne Angst oder Zweifel. Sie sollte hier sein, dieses Basis-Schiff war ihr Schicksal, der Grund, warum sie in die Pegasus-Galaxis und nach Atlantis gekommen war. Es hatte über den riesigen Abgrund von mehr als zwei Millionen Lichtjahren zwischen zwei Galaxien nach ihr gerufen, und Rin war sich sicher, dass es seit ihrer Geburt nach ihr gerufen hatte.

Sie war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen und sie wusste ebenso, dass jedes Basis-Schiff ganz eigen war und sich von allen anderen unterschied, aber, sie wusste trotzdem genau, wohin sie sich wenden musste. Sie musste sich beeilen, bevor die anderen aus ihrem Team sie erreichten und sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und und rannte mit wehenden Haaren durch die Gänge, dem Zentrum des Schiffes entgegen, bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte – den Thronsaal.

Rin wurde langsamer und zögerte im Eingang zum Thronsaal für eine winzige Sekunde, aber dann überbrückte sie entschlossen die kurze Distanz zum dem Thron, der in der Mitte, des großen, leeren Saales stand mit wenigen, sicheren Schritten.

Rin ließ ihre Hand über das organische Material, aus dem der Thron gemacht war, gleiten, und der Thron leuchtete auf und wurde warm unter ihren zärtlichen Fingerspitzen. Ein sanftes und glückliches Summen erfüllte die kühle und überraschend frische Luft und Rin lächelte und erklomm die wenigen Stufen zu dem Thron, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und sich hinsetzte. Das Summen wurde lauter und der Thronsaal erhellte sich, bis er in einem hellen grünen Schein leuchtete, als sich unzählige Tentakeln aus dem Thron hervor schlängelten und sich um die junge Frau wanden, um sie zu fesseln und in den großen Sitz zu pressen.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_'Willkommen, meine liebe Rin. Ich habe so lange auf Dich gewartet.'_

_Die Stimme in Rins Kopf lächelte und Rin erwiderte das Lächeln und fragte: 'Wer bist Du?'_

_'Du weißt, wer ich bin, Rin', war die seltsame Antwort und Rin gewann den Eindruck, das die Stimme in ihrem Kopf amüsiert kicherte._

_'Du bist das Basis-Schiff. Das kann aber eigentlich nicht sein. Basis-Schiffe sind weder intelligent, noch zu echten Gefühlen fähig', sagte Rin, neugierig und ein wenig misstrauisch._

_'Ich bin es aber.' Das Kichern verklang und wurde durch Trauer und Sehnsucht ersetzt. 'Ich habe so lange auf Dich gewartet. Ich war so schrecklich lange allein und einsam. Diejenigen, die ich liebte, sind schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Unsere Art ist nicht dafür geschaffen, allein zu sein. Aber mit Dir werde ich nie wieder einsam sein.'_

_'Du hast mich gefangen. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen', antwortete Rin, aber sie verspürte immer noch keine Angst, nur Mitgefühl und Bedauern über den Verlust, an dem das Wesen in ihr immer noch_ _litt._

_'Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste das einfach tun. Deine Freunde würden Dir sonst nicht erlauben zu tun, was Du tun musst. Ich werde Dir kein Leid zufügen, aber Du musst bei mir bleiben. Ich kann Dir nicht erlauben, mich wieder zu verlassen.'_

_'Ich möchte Dich nicht verlassen. Aber da gibt es jemanden, den ich liebe. Er wird besorgt sein und voller Angst, wenn er mich so gefesselt sieht. Er wird versuchen, mich zu befreien und Dich damit verletzen', erklärte Rin und das Kichern erklang wieder in ihrem Kopf. Dieses Mal war es allerdings ein spöttisches und beinahe gefährliches Kichern._

_'Er wird Dich nicht befreien können, niemand kann das.Derjenige, den Du liebst, ist von meiner eigenen Art. Er weiß, dass er Dich nicht befreien kann!' Antwortete die Stimme und Rin zuckte zusammen, weil sie jetzt laut und schrill geworden war._

_'Lass mich bitte mit ihm sprechen. Er wird Dich nicht verletzen. Aber ich muss es ihm erklären.'_

_'Du suchst nur nach einer Möglichkeit, mich wieder zu verlassen.Ich werde Dich weder mit ihm, noch mit den anderen sprechen lassen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen!' Die fremde Präsenz in Rins Kopf hatte sich von sanft und liebevoll zu gefährlich und ängstlich verändert und Rins Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er durch die Schmerzen, die die überwältigenden Gefühle des anderen Wesens ihr verursachten gleich explodieren würde, aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen und und streckte ihre mentalen Fühler aus und drang in den fremden Geist ein, bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie gesucht hatte._

_Rin öffnete ihren Geist weit und lud die fremde Präsenz ein, sie ganz zu übernehmen._

_'Sie werden es verstehen, das verspreche ich Dir. Lass mich Dir zeigen, warum Du niemals mehr allein sein wirst', sagte sie sanft, ohne noch länger gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen. Die Präsenz zögerte für einen langen Augenblick, bevor 'sie' das Angebot annahm und die Kontrolle über Rins Geist und Körper übernahm. Es war so unendlich lange her, seit 'sie' selbst einen Körper besessen hatte, und 'sie' brauchte eine Weile, bis sie dazu in der Lage, war, die junge Frau zu kontrollieren. Dann öffnete 'sie' langsam ihre Augen und blickte auf die drei Wraith und die fünf Menschen, die vor ihrem Thron standen._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Iason starrte auf den fürchterlichen Anblick vor ihm, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Rin saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Thron, gefangen unter unzähligen Tentakeln, die sich wie zischende Schlangen über ihren Körper bewegten und sich enger und enger um den schlanken Körper wanden und Iason zuckte zusammen, als ihm ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entschlüpfte.

„Iason! Rin! Iason, verdammt, was ist passiert?“ Colonel Sheppard stoppte völlig außer Atem neben ihm und starrte voller Entsetzen auf den Thron.

Iason schluckte hörbar. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Tentakeln hatten sie schon gefangen, als ich den Thronsaal erreicht hatte. Sie reagiert nicht auf mich und als ich versucht habe, mich ihr zu nähern, drohten die Tentakeln sie zu erwürgen“, antwortete er heiser. Sheppard fluchte laut.

„So ein Mist. Das erinnert mich an das 'Basis-Schiff', das versucht hat, Jennifer zu übernehmen, damals in Atlantis. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, die Tentakeln von ihr zu entfernen. Vielleicht können Todd, Octavius und Sie zusammen die Tentakeln auf telepathischem Weg entfernen?“ Fragte der Colonel.

Iason schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich leider nicht. Ich habe es versucht, aber dieses Basis-Schiff ist anders als alle Basis-Schiffe, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe. Es scheint beinahe so, als ob es – intelligent wäre.“

Plötzlich wurden Fußtritte laut und dann tauchten Commander Todd, Octavius und die vier Marines in dem Thronsaal auf. „Was ist passiert?“ Verlangte der Oberbefehlshaber der Zweiten Allianz zu wissen, und sein menschlicher Gefährte wandte den Kopf und blickte seinen Wraith-Gefährten an.

„Das Basis-Schiff hat Rin gefangen. Es erinnert mich an den Zwischenfall mit Jennifer und diesem 'Basis-Schiff', das versucht hat, Atlantis zu übernehmen. Es hat Jennifer dazu benutzt, mit uns zu kommunizieren und war durch sie intelligent und sensibel. Dieses Basis-Schiff versucht ganz eindeutig das Gleiche zu tun.“

Iason starrte immer noch auf seine geliebte Rin, aber er nahm aus dem Augenwinkel das Stirnrunzeln seines Oberbefehlshabers wahr. Sie waren immer noch leicht verbunden, auch wenn das Basis-Schiff mit aller macht versuchte, diese Verbindung zu stören.

„Nein, das hier muss etwas anderes sein“, stellte Octavius auf einmal fest. „Das Basis-Schiff selbst ist intelligent. Ich kann es fühlen. Es ist beinahe so, als ob es immer noch eine Königin gäbe, die es kontrolliert.“

„Ja, Octavius, ich habe den gleichen Eindruck gewonnen. Aber ich nicht die Anwesenheit einer Königin spüren. Es ist niemand außer uns hier“, sagte Iason leise, während seine Augen unverwandt auf der jungen Frau, die in dem Thron wie eine echte Wraith-Königin saß ruhten. Die Tentakeln tanzten über ihren Körper, als ob sie sie liebkosen wollten.

Er versuchte, ihren Geist zu erreichen, aber alles, was er fühlen konnte, war etwas fremdartiges und mächtiges, etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er war so auf seinen Versuch, seine geliebte Rin mental zu erreichen, fokussiert, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich die Augen öffnete, aber als John neben ihm erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, blickte er genauer hin und schrie überrascht auf, als er Rins Blick auf sie gerichtet sah, ihre Augen golden schimmernd, wie die Augen einer mächtigen Wraith-Königin.

„Ich habe lange gewartet.“ Ihre Stimme klang anders, es war immer noch Rins Stimme, aber da war ein fremder Unterton, eine andere Stimme, die sich mit ihrer vermischte. Die Gruppe starrte sie in einer Mischung aus Alarmbereitschaft, Staunen und Unglauben an, als sie von einem zum anderen blickte, bevor ihr Blick an Todd haften blieb.

„Dieses Zeichen...“ Flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme verklang in einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer, als ob sie sich an etwas erinnerte, das ihr einmal sehr teuer gewesen war. Dann sprach sie voller Verzweiflung und Trauer weiter. „Ich kannte einen anderen, der dieses Zeichen trug, aber er verließ mich vor langer, langer Zeit.“

Sofort wandten sich Todd alle Blicke zu. Sie wussten, von wem sie sprach.

„Sinamore“, wisperte Todd heiser, unbewusst, nach Sheppards Hand greifend. „Du sprichst von meinem Bruder Sinamore.“


	10. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin ist von dem Basis-Schiff gefangen worden und eine andere Person hat Rin übernommen. Werden Todd und John sie retten könne und erfahren, was an diesem Basis-Schiff so besonders ist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir furchtbar schrecklich leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber bis Anfang der Woche wird auch noch Alexandros' und Evans Geschichte ein neues Kapitel bekommen, die von Ronon und Torran und dann hat Todd noch ein besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk für John...  
> Ich hoffe, mein besonderes Basis-Schiff wird Euch gefallen, viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte, schreibt Kommentare! Ich freue mich immer ganz doll über jeden deutschen Kommentar, den ich unter meinen Geschichten zu lesen bekomme! :-)

Die fremdartigen gold-blauen Augen, die eigentlich Rins Augen und doch die einer anderen Person waren, weiteten sich und starrten Todd schockiert an.

„Sie sind sein jüngerer Bruder, das kann ich sehen, aber woher kennen Sie seinen Namen? Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Er verließ das Basis-Schiff, auf dem er geboren worden war lange bevor sein geliebter gewählter Gefährte ihm diesen ganz besonderen Namen gab! Mein Commander Sinamore starb vor so langer Zeit und er hat Sie nie wiedergesehen, nachdem er auf mein Basis-Schiff gekommen ist! Warum kennen Sie seinen Namen? Sagen Sie es mir!“ Schrie sie beinahe hysterisch.

Todd schluckte hart und seine Klauenhand umklammerte schmerzhaft die Hand seines menschlichen Gefährten, aber John zuckte weder, noch versuchte er, seine Hand aus dem Griff zu lösen, er erwiderte den Druck einfach nur sanft und aufmunternd.

„Sinamore starb nicht. Er hat in einem Versteck auf einem anderen Planeten überlebt. Sein Antiker-Gefährte Atreyus stieg auf und hielt ihn am Leben mit seiner eigenen Lebenskraft. Die anderen aufgestiegenen Antiker erlaubten ihm dies. Er überlebte und wir fanden ihn vor mehreren Wochen. Nach über zehntausend Jahren bin ich nun endlich wieder mit meinem Bruder vereint. Atreyus hat uns die Geschichte erzählt, wie mein Bruder zu diesem speziellen Namen gekommen ist. Wir haben außerdem den Sohn Ihrer früheren Königin gefunden. Er überlebte in einer sehr speziellen Stasiskammer. Er ist gesund und am Leben und ist unserer Zweiten Allianz beigetreten. Sein neuer Name ist Torran, sein Enkelsohn Brennan hat diesen Namen für ihn ausgewählt.“

Todd wusste nicht, warum er der Kreatur, die Rins Körper übernommen hatte, so viel erzählte, er verspürte einfach nur den überwältigenden Drang, dem Basis-Schiff – oder was immer diese Kreatur auch sein mochte, zu erzählen, was in den vergangenen Monaten passiert war und er sprach diese Worte aus ohne über sie nachzudenken.

Rins Stimme mit dem fremdartigen Unterton schrie ihre Verzweiflung und ihren Schmerz laut hinaus und dann verdrehte sie die Augen und warf den Kopf zurück, bevor sie plötzlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Ihr Kopf rollte zur Seite und wenn die Tentakeln sie nicht festgehalten hätten, wäre die junge Frau aus dem Thron und auf den Boden davor gefallen.

Iason, der neben Todd stand, schrie vor Schreck auf, aber als er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung machte, wanden sich die Tentakeln noch enger um den schlanken Körper und Octavius, der an Iasons anderer Seite stand, packte sein Handgelenk und rief: „Nein, lasst sie in Ruhe. Sie wird ihr nicht wehtun. Der Schock über die wundervollen Neuigkeiten war einfach zu viel für sie. Sie wird sich bald davon erholt haben, gebt ihr nur ein wenig Zeit!“

John runzelte die Stirn und verengte seine Augen. „'Sie'?“ Fragte er ungläubig. „Dieses Basis-Schiff mag ja primitive Gefühle haben und auch eine gewisse Intelligenz besitzen, aber es ist ganz sicher keine sie. Atlantis ist eine 'sie'. Unsere Stadt ist lebendiger als es irgendein Basis-Schiff jemals war.“

Octavius lächelte wehmütig. „Ich habe damit nicht nur das Basis-Schiff gemeint. Ich weiß jetzt, was geschehen ist. Während des blutigen Krieges mit den Antikern vor mehr als zehn Jahrtausenden haben etliche Königinnen etwas versucht, was noch niemand zuvor versucht hatte. Sie versuchten, sich komplett mit ihrem Basis-Schiff zu vereinen, 'eins' zu werden mit ihm. Es hätte ihnen so viel mehr Macht verliehen und die Antiker wären viel eher besiegt worden. Sich mit ihren Basis-Schiffen zu verbinden hätte bedeutet, dass das Schiff mehr Feuerkraft gehabt hätte, bessere Selbstheilungskräfte nach den Schlachten gehabt hätte, eine schnellere Regeneration. Ich war Zeuge dieser Versuche, aber meine frühere Königin hatte nie Erfolg mit ihren Versuchen und sie gab sie schließlich auf. Soweit ich weiß, haben auch alle anderen ihre Versuche irgendwann aufgegeben.“

Todd nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Ja, ich hörte einiges darüber. Ich habe nie eine der Königinnen getroffen, die es versucht haben, aber das Super-Basis-Schiff, das die Erde bedroht hat, hat etwas ähnliches versucht. Es hatte allerdings keine Königin und kein männlicher Wraith hat die mentalen Fähigkeiten, die dafür nötig wären, von Sin vielleicht einmal abgesehen.“

John atmete tief ein. „Commander Octavius, versuchen Sie uns gerade zu sagen, dass die Königin der Ersten Allianz – Torrans Mutter – sich mit ihrem Basis-Schiff verbunden hat? Dass sie tatsächlich ihren Körper aufgegeben hat und zu dem Basis-Schiff wurde?“

Octavius nickte. „Ja, Colonel Sheppard. Dies ist das Basis-Schiff der Ersten Allianz und seine Königin verband sich mit ihm. Die Königin wurde zu dem Schiff und das Schiff ist die Königin. Sie sind eine Einheit. Torrans Mutter hat all die Jahrtausende überdauert, weil sie ihren Körper aufgab und sich mit ihrem Basis-Schiff vereinte. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es getan hat, aber es hatte vermutlich etwas mit dem ZPM zu tun, das sie an Bord hatte – genau wie unser Oberbefehlshaber es vermutet hat. Wir haben tatsächlich das Basis-Schiff der Ersten Allianz auf diesem Planeten gefunden – und seine Königin, Sinamores Königin.“

Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Thron zuwandten, beobachteten sie mit hilfloser Wut, wie Rins Körper in der unbarmherzigen Umklammerung der Tentakeln zuckte.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_Rins Kopf drohte von all der Qual, die die Königin fühlte zu platzen, aber sie versuchte nicht, sich gegen den Schmerz zu wehren, sondern sandte stattdessen beruhigende Gedanken aus, um zu ihr durchzudringen. Sie hatte sofort begriffen, wer ihren Körper und ihren Geist übernommen hatte, als sich die Königin mit ihr verbunden hatte, und alles, was sie wollte, war es, sie wieder zu beruhigen und zur Kooperation zu bewegen._

_'Artemis, bitte, hör mir zu', sagte sie und ihre lautlose Stimme war sanft und freundlich. 'Artemis, bitte lass uns helfen.' Rin wiederholte ihre Worte immer wieder, bis der schwindelerregende Strudel aus Schmerz, Trauer und Verwirrung, Wut und Freude schließlich abebbte und die Köngin wieder eines klaren Gedankens fähig war._

_'Artemis?' Fragte sie misstrauisch, während sie in Rins Bewusstsein nach der Bedeutung des unbekannten Namens suchte. Rin lächelte und formte das Abbild der wunderschönen Statue, die sie einmal in einem Museum gesehen hatte, in ihrem Kopf._

_'Artemis war unsere alte griechische Göttin des Mondes, der Jagd, der Frauen und Kinder. Es ist ein äußerst passender Name für eine mächtige Königin, die sich mit ihrem Basis-Schiff verband und eins mit ihm wurde, findest Du nicht? Ein Basis-Schiff, das einen Planeten umkreist kann sicher als Mond angesehen werden und alle von Deiner Art sind genau wie die Basis-Schiffe sehr geschickte Jäger. Du warst eine Königin und bist immer noch eine geliebte Mutter. Welchen Namen hätte ich sonst für Dich wählen können meine Lady Artemis?'_

_Eine neue Welle überwältigender Gefühle spülte über Rin hinweg, diesmal erfüllt von purer Freude und Begeisterung. Rin wartete geduldig, bis Artemis sich wieder gefangen hatte und die erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten verdaut hatte. „Ich mag den Namen, den Du mir gegeben hast', sagte Artemis nach einer Weile nachdenklich. 'Mein Sohn ist wirklich am Leben? Er ist ganz sicher lebendig und wohlauf?' Fragte sie dann und ihre Gedankenstimme zitterte vor Angst, Hoffnung und Freude._

  
_„Ja, meine Lady Artemis. Er ist am Leben. Er lebt in Atlantis und ist ein wichtiges Mitglied unserer Allianz geworden, der Zweiten Allianz, die nach Eurer Ersten Allianz benannt wurde, als wir von Euch erfahren haben. Todd, Sinamores jüngerer Bruder ist der Oberbefehlshaber der Zweiten Allianz, mit Dir zusammen haben wir vierzehn Basis-Schiffe und wir leben alle in Freiheit und Frieden zusammen. Etliche Wraith der Allianz haben sich menschliche Gefährten erwählt und wir arbeiten an einer Lösung für das Nährproblem, genau, wie Ihr es vor zehntausend Jahren schon getan habt. Dein Enkel hat überlebt und sein Sohn – Dein Urenkel Brennan – ist ebenfalls ein Mitglied unserer Allianz. Er war es, der Deinen Sohn, seinen eigenen Großvater, gefunden hat. Er hat beides – Wraith-DNS und das Antiker-Gen. Und bald wird das erste Baby unserer vereinten Welten das Licht der Welt erblicken, das Baby von Commander Alexandros und seines geliebten gewählten Gefährten Evan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr noch viele Babys folgen werden._

_'Ihr? Bist Du sicher, dass es eine 'Sie' wird?' Fragte Artemis neugierig, da sie durch die aufregenden Dinge, die Rin ihr erzählt hatte, ihren eigenen Kummer ganz vergessen hatte._

_Rin kicherte. 'Ja, das Baby wird eine kleine Prinzessin. Aber ich habe niemandem verraten, dass ich das weiß. Ich wollte warten, bis Commander Alexandros das Geschlecht ebenfalls wahrnehmen kann.'_

_'Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dass Du zu mir kommen würdest und jetzt bist Du endlich hier und erzählst mir auch noch, dass die, die ich so sehr geliebt habe, noch am Leben sind und es Frieden und Hoffnung gibt durch eine neue, sogar noch stärkere Allianz, von der wir früher nur träumen konnten. Ich will mit meinem Sohn und meinem Commander sprechen!' Rief Artemis aus und Rin lächelte wieder._

_'Das wirst Du auch, Artemis, schon sehr bald, das verspreche ich Dir. Aber bitte, lass mich frei. Ich werde Dich nicht verlassen, Du hast mein Wort darauf. Ich werde bei Dir bleiben, aber wir brauchen unsere Leute, um Dich wieder richtig zum Leben zu erwecken und vor allem in den Weltraum, wo Du hin gehörst. Aber meine Freunde werden nicht gehen und sich um die notwendigen Dinge kümmern, wenn Du mich weiter gefangen hälst.'_

_'Der Eine, der Dich liebt, hat sein eigenes Basis-Schiff. Er wird nicht wollen, dass Du hier bleibst. Ich brauche Dich. Ich habe meinen Körper vor über zehntausend Jahren aufgegeben und Du musst meine Königin sein.'_

_'Ich weiß, dass Iason mich liebt. Wir werden eine Lösung für sein Basis-Schiff finden. Ich werde bei Dir bleiben, Artemis. Ich bin dazu bestimmt, hier bei Dir zu sein und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als Deine Königin zu werden. Du bist mein Heim, mein Schicksal, aber Du musst mich wirklich freilassen.'_

_Für eine ganze Weile herrschte einfach nur Stille, aber dann lachte Artemis vergnügt und erfreut. 'Ich bin nicht diejenige, die Dich gefangen hält, meine liebe Rin. Es liegt nur an Dir. Du bist meine_ _Königin. Wenn Du frei sein möchtest, dann bist Du auch frei', sagte das Basis-Schiff, das vor langer Zeit einfach nur ein Basis-Schiff gewesen war und jetzt ein fühlendes und intelligentes Königinnen-Basis-Schiff war und Rin begriff, dass Artemis die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie selbst war diejenige gewesen, die die Tentakeln um sich herum festgehalten hatte, aus Angst, dass ihre Freunde sie mitnehmen und das Schiff zurücklassen würden. Sie hatte sich selbst gefangen, um bei Artemis bleiben zu können._

_Rin fühlte, wie Artemis sich zurückzog, bis sie nur noch locker mit ihr verbunden war und Rin konzentrierte sich auf die Tentakeln, die sie an den Thron fesselten und dachte intensiv an ihren Wunsch, wieder frei zu sein. Die Tentakeln lockerten langsam ihre Umklammerung und Rin straffte die Schultern und öffnete ihre nun wieder ganz blauen Augen, um ihre geliebten Freunde anzuschauen._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit seit Rins Zusammenbruch vergangen war. Sie standen alle einfach nur da und starrten hilflos auf den schlanken Körper, der in der fürchterlichen Umklammerung der Tentakeln zuckte und Todd versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so hilflos, wütend und ängstlich gefühlt hatte. Sie hatten all eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um die erstaunliche Enthüllung von Commander Octavius zu verdauen und Todd war zutiefst dankbar dafür, dass John neben ihm stand und seine Hand hielt. Allein die bloße Anwesenheit des beeindruckenden Colonels mit den Haselnuss-braunen Augen reichte schon, um ihn ruhiger werden zu lassen, obwohl er spüren konnte, dass John genauso verwirrt und unsicher war. Für einen Menschen, der Wraith erst seit acht Jahren kannte, war John allerdings erstaunlich entspannt und selbstsicher, eines der Dinge, die Todd so sehr an seinem gewählten Gefährten liebte.

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Tentakeln von Rins Körper lösten, bis John sich neben ihm auf einmal nach vorne bewegte und er blickte genau zur rechten Zeit auf, um Rin aufrecht auf ihren Thron sitzen zu sehen. Für einen winzigen Moment wunderte er sich darüber, dass er den Thron als Rins Thron betrachtete, bevor ihre Bewegung seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie lenkte.

Rin öffnete langsam die Augen und diesmal waren es ihre eigenen Augen in diesem wundervollen dunklen Blau und Todd fühlte unendliche Erleichterung, obwohl er ihr am Anfang nicht über den Weg getraut und sie auch nicht besonders gemocht hatte. Er hatte befürchtet, dass der einzige Grund, aus dem sie nach Atlantis gekommen war, ihre Spionage für das IOA war, aber inzwischen wusste er, dass er damit total falsch gelegen hatte. Iason neben ihm ballte seine Fäuste und Todd konnte fühlen, wie sehr er sich wünschte, einfach nach vorne zu stürmen und sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, aber der Heiler beherrschte sich, da er wusste, dass es besser war, abzuwarten, bis sie sich darüber sicher sein konnten, was hier gerade passiert war.

Rin lächelte sie an, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihre Benommenheit und den Schmerz, den sie fühlen musste, aber es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass die Königin sie nicht mehr beherrschte.

„Iason – meine Freunde, es gibt nichts, worüber ihr Euch Sorgen machen müsstet. Artemis und ich sind zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen.“

„Artemis?“ Fragte John heiser.

Rin nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, die antike griechische Göttin“, erklärte sie ihm und John knurrte ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß, wer Artemis war und für was sie angebetet wurde. Und wenn ich es nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dann spätestens nach der Lehrstunde, die Cam mir über griechische und lateinische Namen erteilt hat. Sie haben wirklich einem Basis-Schiff einen Namen gegeben?“

Rin hob verärgert das Kinn an und blickte ihn strafend an und Todd beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein tapferer Gefährte den Kopf einzog, als die zierliche junge Frau plötzlich so einschüchternd wirkte wie eine große alte Wraith-Königin.

„Nein, ich habe einer wunderbaren Königin einen Namen gegeben. Eine Königin, die vor langer Zeit den Weg für unsere Zweite Allianz bereitet hat, als Ihr Gefährte noch nicht mehr war, als einfach nur ein junger Krieger!“ Knurrte sie und John glotzte sie ungläubig und fassungslos an.

„Es – es tut mir leid. Ich wollte niemandem zu nahe treten. Es ist einfach nur so schwer zu glauben“, murmelte er kleinlaut und Rins Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter.

„Ich weiß, John. Artemis hat sich mit ihrem Basis-Schiff verbunden und muss nun als Königinnen-Basis-Schiff angesehen werden. Ich habe ihr mein Wort gegeben, dass wir sie dorthin zurück bringen, wo sie hingehört, in den Weltraum im Orbit über Atlantis. Ich werde bei ihr bleiben und ihre neue Königin sein und Ihr müsst alles Notwendige veranlassen, damit dies möglich wird. Wir brauchen eine Crew und Wissenschaftler, um ihre Funktionen zu überprüfen und außerdem müssen Sinamore und Torran hierher gebracht werden. Artemis kann es kaum erwarten, sie endlich wiederzusehen. Außerdem brauchen wir eines der ZPM hier, da wir die Festigkeit ihrer Wände erhöhen müssen. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass Artemis etwas zustößt.“

„Das möchte niemand von uns, meine Lady Rin“, antwortete John, als er sich vor ihr verbeugte und sie damit als neue Königin des Basis-Schiffes der Ersten Allianz anerkannte. Todd warf ihm einen verblüfften Blick zu, nicht sicher, ob John sich über die frühere Beobachterin lustig machte, aber Johns Gesichtsausdruck war todernst und zeigte ihm, dass der Colonel jedes Wort aufrichtig gemeint hatte.

„Ich werde schnellstmöglich nach Atlantis zurückkehren und alles Notwendige veranlassen, um dann mit einer Crew und Wissenschaftlern wieder hierher zu kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Oberbefehlshaber Todd, Commander Iason und Commander Octavius lieber hier bleiben möchten, um schon einmal mit den Vorbereitungen und der Erforschung zu beginnen“, fuhr der Colonel mit den Haselnuss farbenen Augen dann mit einem Grinsen fort, als er sah, wie die Augen seines Gefährten begeistert aufleuchteten. „Bitte richten Sie Lady Artemis aus, dass es mir aufrichtig leid tut, es lag mir fern, sie zu beleidigen. Es ist einfach nur völlig überraschend und neu für uns alle.“

Rin schloss die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatten sie wieder diesen seltsamen goldenen Schimmer und und Rins Stimme hatte wieder den dunklen volltönenden Klang einer Wraith-Königin. „Das weiß ich, John Sheppard. Ich bin Ihnen nicht gram. Bitte beeilen Sie sich und bringen Sie meinen Sohn und meinen Commander zu mir. Es ist so unendlich lange her, seit ich sie zum letzten Mal sah und ihre Stimmen gehört habe.“

John verbeugte sich noch einmal und winkte dann zwei der Marines, die mit ihnen gekommen waren. „Meyers, Grayson, Sie kommen mit mir.“

Todd ließ die Hand seines Gefährten los, der ihn flüchtig anlächelte, bevor er mit festen Schritten dem Ausgang zustrebte. Das Basis-Schiff erhellte sich und zeigte ihm den Weg zum Ausgang, anders als zu Beginn, als es noch eine Mausefalle für unwillkommene Besucher gewesen war. Jetzt war es das vierzehnte und wichtigste Basis-Schiff der Zweiten Allianz und Todd sah seinem Gefährten mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer, aber auch einem zufriedenen Lächeln hinterher. Die Hoffnung auf eine friedliche und wundervolle Zukunft für die ganze Pegasus-Galaxis wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, Todd war sich da ganz sicher.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Nach einem strammen Marsch, der fast einen ganzen Tag dauerte und mit nur wenigen Pausen zwischendrin erreichten John Sheppard und die beiden Marines schließlich ohne Zwischenfälle die Siedlung mit dem Stargate und John verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern wählte sofort mit sicheren Bewegungen die Adresse seiner geliebten Stadt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Todds Bruder Sinamore und Torran die erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen und er brannte außerdem darauf, zu seinem Gefährten und dem Königinnen-Basis-Schiff mit dem überaus passenden Namen Artemis zurückzukehren. Er lächelte innerlich, als er daran dachte, dass Cam wahrscheinlich erst einmal schmollen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Rin schon einen Namen ausgewählt hatte, aber Cam würde sicher auch erkennen, dass er keinen passenderen Namen für eine Königin hätte finden können, die eins mit ihrem Basis-Schiff geworden war.

Das Wurmloch etablierte sich mit dem üblichen 'Wuuusch' und er sprang die wenigen Stufen hoch und warf sich geradezu durch den Ereignishorizont, nachdem er den Code mit seiner Fernbedienung gewählt hatte. Cam erwartete ihn auf der anderen Seite im Torraum und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er sah, dass nur John und zwei der Marines durch das Wurmloch kamen.

„John! Ist alles in Ordnung? Wo sind die anderen? Was ist passiert?“ Verlangte er zu wissen und John hob seine Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste.

„Nichts schlimmes, Cam, keine Sorge. Aber ich muss unbedingt mit Torran und Sinamore sprechen. Sie müssen auf jeden Fall dabei sein, wenn ich Dir und Raven alles erkläre. Wo sind sie denn?“ Antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Cameron verzog das Gesicht. „Sie sind im Labor, wo sollten sie auch sonst dieser Tage sein? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was alles passiert ist, seit Ihr zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen seid. Nach Eurer Abreise sind Evan und Daniel von vier abtrünnigen Genii verschleppt worden und Alexandros und Sin mussten zu ihrer Rettung eilen. Nein, keine Sorge, Evan und dem Baby geht es gut. Evan musste eine Art 'Einnisten' durchleiden während ihrer Gefangenschaft und dieses Einnisten muss fürchterlich schmerzhaft sein. Er hat natürlich befürchtet, dass er seine kleine Prinzessin verlieren würde. Es ist nämlich eine Tochter. Er hat danach zwei Tage auf der Krankenstation verbracht und ist gerade erst in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt. Heute morgen haben wir außerdem eine seltsame Nachricht aus der Realität erhalten, aus der Sin, Todd Zwei, Dein schwangerer Zwilling und Ronon Zwei kommen.“

John starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Was? Eine Nachricht? Was für eine Nachricht?“ Fragte er schockiert und fassungslos, dass in der kurzen Zeit seit ihrer Abreise so viel geschehen war.

Cam lächelte grimmig. „Eine Sprachnachricht. Von Sins Stellvertreter, Rani. Er teilte mit, dass sie nach ihnen suchen und dass sie nicht aufgeben würden, bis sie sie gefunden haben. Sin, Sinamore, Torran und Albert arbeiten an einer Lösung, um sie zu kontaktieren. Rodney hat ihnen geholfen, bis er einfach umgekippt ist vor lauter Schlafmangel. Jennifer hat ihm angedroht, ihn bei Dorothy zu verpfeifen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihn ausschimpft, wenn er nicht mindestens zehn Stunden am Stück schläft und Du weißt ja, wie furchterregend Dorothy sein kann. Rodney hat nicht im Traum daran gedacht, sich zu widersetzen“, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. John konnte nicht anders als das Grinsen zu erwidern.

Dorothy würde einmal eine wundervolle Königin sein und sie war immer noch felsenfest entschlossen, Omiros' Gefährtin zu werden. John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie bekommen würde, was sie wollte, Omiros würde keine andere Chance haben, als geduldig darauf zu warten, dass seine zukünftige Königin erwachsen wurde und sie dann zur Gefährtin zu nehmen oder eher ihr Gefährte zu werden. John blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf um sich zu sammeln.

Nachdem er diese unglaublichen Neuigkeiten halbwegs verdaut hatte, lächelte er Cameron an und sagte: „Ich habe ebenfalls sehr erstaunliche Neuigkeiten zu verkünden. Wir haben das Basis-Schiff der Ersten Allianz gefunden“, erzählte er seinem Freund mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und nun war es an Cameron, seinen Freund ungläubig anzustarren.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, richtig?“ Brachte er schließlich heraus und seine Stimme quietschte dabei beinahe.

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Du sorgst besser dafür, dass Sinamore und Torran hierher kommen. Albert kann mit Sin weiter arbeiten. Das hier kann nicht warten.“ Cameron betrachtete ihn einen Moment, bevor er sich umwandte und aus dem Torraum eilte, wobei er völlig vergaß, dass er sein Funkgerät benutzen konnte. John lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen, dankbar dafür, dass er ein paar Minuten für sich selbst hatte.

Der heutige Tag war wirklich ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Tag, selbst für Pegasus-Verhältnisse.


	11. Artemis' Erforschung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und ihre Gefährten erforschen ihr neues Basis-Schiff, während sie darauf warten, dass John Sheppard mit Sinamore, Torran und einer Crew wieder zurückkommt. Iason ist unsicher über seine neue Rolle und Rin darüber, wie er sich entscheiden wird. Artemis führt deshalb ein Gespräch mit ihm und Todd mit ihr...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, es ist August. Ich werde gar nicht erst versuchen, mich zu rechtfertigen. Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen und hoffen, dass Ihr mir dennoch die Treue halten werdet. :-)

Commander Iason hatte sich in eines der alten Labore zurückgezogen, die er gefunden hatte und stand nun vor einer der größten Computerkonsolen in der Mitte des düsteren Raumes und die er nun wieder zum Leben zu erwecken versuchte. Er benötigte diese Zeit allein, um über all die vielen Dinge nachzudenken, die in nur einem einzigen Monat passiert waren.

Nur einige Wochen zuvor war er zufrieden mit seinem einsamen Leben an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes gewesen, vollkommen mit der Forschung nach einer Lösung für das Nährproblem beschäftigt und er hatte ganz sicher nicht darüber nachgedacht, sich mit irgendeinem anderen Wesen einzulassen, geschweige denn jemanden zur Gefährtin nehmen zu wollen.

Doch jetzt stand er hier, vier Wochen später, hoffnungslos verliebt in eine junge, menschliche Frau, die sein Herz direkt beim ersten Blick in ihre Augen gestohlen hatte. Das wäre ja an sich nicht so schlimm gewesen, wäre da nicht die eine, aber sehr bedeutsame Tatsache gewesen, dass diese junge Menschenfrau, das schönste und wundervollste Wesen, das er jemals getroffen hatte, ganz offensichtlich dazu ausersehen war, die Königin dieses neuen Basis-Schiffes der zweiten Allianz zu werden, das zugleich sicher das wichtigste Basis-Schiff dieser Allianz werden würde, das es schon das Basis-Schiff der Ersten Allianz vor langer Zeit gewesen war. Noch viel mehr, es war intelligent und in der Lage zu fühlen, da die frühere Königin mit diesem Schiff eine untrennbare Verbindung eingegangen war und nun eine Einheit darstellte. Dieses Schiff war jetzt eine Sie und hatte von von ihrer neuen Königin einen Namen erhalten.

Er selbst auf der anderen Seite mochte zwar der Heiler der Zweiten Allianz und sehr wichtig für ihre Forschung sein, aber er war nur ein einfacher Commander und Lady Artemis würde sicher ihren früheren Commander Sinamore als ihren Commander zurückhaben wollen. Oder vielleicht den Obersten Commander Todd. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht ihn und dies bedeutete für ihn, dass er die junge Frau, die er so sehr liebte zu seiner gewählten Gefährtin machen konnte. Wie konnte Rin seine Gefährtin sein und gleichzeitig die neue und würdige Königin dieses Basis-Schiffes?

Iason presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Konsole vor ihm. Sie untersuchten Lady Artemis jetzt seit drei Tagen, so gut sie es vermochten, da sie ja nur Rin, der Oberste Commander, Commander Octavius, zwei Marines und er selbst waren, aber sie hatten so viel wie möglich der wichtigsten Hallen untersucht. Der Oberste Commander war mit Commander Octavius auf der Brücke, da sie Lady Artemis so schnell wie möglich zurück ins All bringen wollten und Rin war in der Thronhalle gewesen, als er sie verlassen hatte, um hierher zu kommen. Die Marines patrouillierten außerhalb des Basis-Schiffes, denn Lady Artemis selbst stellte für sie keine Bedrohung mehr da und sie sollten ebenso nach Colonel Sheppard Ausschau halten, der bald wieder zurück erwartet wurde, um die notwendige Ausrüstung, die Wissenschaftler und natürlich Commander Sinamore und Lady Artemis' Sohn hierher zu bringen.

Iason knurrte zufrieden, als die Konsole schließlich zum Leben erwachte. Der Bildschirm war immer noch ziemlich dunkel, denn es stand ihnen nur wenig Energie zur Verfügung und das Meiste davon wurde zur Brücke geleitet, aber er brauchte nicht viel, um die Grundfunktionen zu überprüfen und das Logbuch zu lesen, zumindest die Teile davon, auf die er Zugriff erhalten würde.

Ein plötzlicher, unerwarteter Lichtblitz ließ ihn blinzeln und zusammenzucken, und als er zu dem Teil der Wand schaute, an dem der Lichtblitz erschienen war, konnte er das beinahe durchsichtige Bild einer Wraith Königin dort 'stehen' sehen, die ihn anschaute. Iason blinzelte erneut, denn Wraith erschufen diese fast durchsichtigen Bilder auf telepathischem Wege beim Ausdünnen, aber diese waren mehr weiße und graue Schatten, nicht farbige Bilder anderer Leute. Iason kannte die Holographie-Technologie der Antiker, aber Wraith hatten niemals etwas ähnliches entwickelt.

_'Das hier ist aber kein Basis-Schiff, das nur Wraith-Technology enthält, haben Sie das vergessen, Commander Iason? Mir steht beides zur Verfügung, die Technologie der Wraith und der Antiker, genau wie in unserer versteckten Anlage und überall sonst in unserer Ersten Allianz',_ erklang eine sanfte und amüsierte Stimme in seinem Kopf und Iason ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selbst, dass er das völlig vergessen hatte.

_'Benötigt das nicht zu viel Energie?'_ fragte er zurück, zu überrascht, um angemessen zu reagieren.

_'Nein. Die Naquadah-Generatoren arbeiten überraschend gut. Ich kann Ihnen mein Bild nicht zu lange zeigen, aber ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, Commander Iason. Ich konnte Ihre Sorgen spüren',_ antwortete Lady Artemis und Iason trat näher, um einen besseren Blick auf das weibliche Hologramm zu haben.

Lady Artemis musste eine beeindruckende Erscheinung gewesen sein, damals vor zehntausend Jahren. Die Wraith-Königin, die ihn mit einem Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte, anblickte, war groß und von schlankem Wuchs und trug ein einfaches weißes Kleid, das durch seine Schlichtheit betörend wirkte. Ihre delikaten, regelmäßigen Gesichtszüge waren von einer alterslosen Schönheit und ihre goldenen Augen waren voller Weisheit und Güte. Ihr langes dickes Haar, das ihr in dichten Wellen und Locken über den Rücken fiel war so schwarz wie Rins und ihre Augenbrauen erinnerte den alten Heiler an die kleinen Schwalben, die in den blauen Himmeln auf der Erde zu Hause waren, genau wie Rins Augenbrauen ihn an diese Vögel erinnerten.

Iason war sich sicher, dass jedes lebende Wesen unter ihrem Kommando dieser Königin zutiefst ergeben gewesen war, und er fühlte den plötzlichen Drang, vor ihr niederzuknien und ihr seine Verehrung zu zeigen, obwohl es doch nur eine Holographie war.

_'Der Gefährte meiner Königin muss nicht vor mir niederknien. Rin würde das nicht gutheißen, Iason',_ Lady Artemis' Stimme versicherte ihm, so sanft wie ein Sommerregen.

Iason schluckte und blieb aufrecht stehen, obwohl sein Wunsch vor ihr zu knien immer noch spürbar war. Es war hart, gegen seine innersten Wraith-Instinkte anzukämpfen, nachdem er nach diesen Regeln und Gesetzen seiner eigenen Rasse Jahrtausende lang gelebt hatte.

_'Ich bin aber nicht ihr Gefährte',_ protestierte er, obwohl er sich so sehr wünschte, Rins wahrer Gefährte zu sein.

Lady Artemis sanftes Lachen erfüllte seinen Verstand und das Hologramm wirkte, als ob es seinen Kopf amüsiert zur Seite neigen würde. _'Im Augenblick noch nicht, aber Sie werden es sein. Ihr beiden seid dafür bestimmt, zusammen zu sein.'_

Iason blinzelte verwirrt. _'Das verstehe ich nicht. Rin wird Ihre Königin sein, Lady Artemis. Sie wird hier auf Ihrem Basis-Schiff leben und Königinnen verlassen ihre Schiffe nur sehr selten. Ich bin der Commander eines anderen Basis-Schiffes und habe dort meine Pflichten, denen ich mich nicht entziehen kann. Wie sollte das funktionieren?'_

Ihre geistige Stimme schien ein Stirnrunzeln zu enthalten, als Lady Artemis antwortete. _'Sie würden Ihr Schiff nicht für sie verlassen, Iason? Rin hat mir erzählt, dass die Commander der Zweiten Allianz ihren Basis-Schiffen tief verbunden sind, und das ganz besonders, da es außer Lady Athena keine anderen Königinnen gibt, aber ich hatte geglaubt, dass Sie es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen würden, Rin zu folgen und mein Commander zu werden.'_

Iason wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. _'Sie würden mich als Ihren Commander akzeptieren?'_ fragte er schließlich verblüfft.

_'Natürlich würde ich das, Iason. Was lässt Sie glauben, dass Sie nicht würdig genug sind, um mein Commander zu werden?'_ Fragte Lady Artemis neugierig.

Iason lehnte sich gegen die Konsole und ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen. Einer der Gründe, weshalb Iasons Schiff keine Königin hatte war der, dass er seiner ersten Königin zutiefst ergeben gewesen war. Als sie gestorben war, hatte er den Gedanken, der Commander einer anderen Königin zu werden, nicht ertragen können und deshalb beschlossen, sein Basis-Schiff lieber alleine zu befehligen. Es hatte erstaunlich gut während der vergangenen Jahrhunderte geklappt und Iason hatte sich daran gewöhnt, alleine zu sein und für selbst für seine Crew zu sorgen.

_'Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe einfach geglaubt, dass Sie Commander Sinamore wieder als Ihren Commander würden haben wollen. Immerhin war er es vor zehntausend Jahren und er ist immer noch am Leben und auf dem Weg hierher.'_

Das holographische Bild lächelte tatsächlich. _'Ja, das war er. Sinamore war mein Commander und er war ein wunderbarer Commander. Aber das war vor zehntausend Jahren und seitdem hat sich vieles geändert. Sein gewählter Gefährte ist aufgestiegen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die anderen Aufgestiegenen ihm erlauben würden, weiterhin bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn Sinamore seine frühere Position wieder einnehmen würde. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er genauso denkt und mir zustimmen wird. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und das müssen wir akzeptieren. Rin ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Sie würdig sind, ihr Gefährte und mein Commander zu werden, und ich denke das auch. So sagen Sie mir, Commander Iason, sind Sie bereit, Ihr eigenes Basis-Schiff zu verlassen und mein Commander zu werden?'_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Todd blickte von seiner Konsole auf, als Rin die Brücke betrat und sich aufmerksam und mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln und einem besorgten Ausdruck in ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen umschaute. Der Oberste Commander unterdrückte ein belustigtes Lächeln, denn er wusste genau, wonach sie suchte, oder besser gesagt, nach _wem_ sie suchte.

Todd war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Rin eine mächtige und beeindruckende Königin werden würde, mehr als würdig, die neue Königin dieses so besonderen Basis-Schiffes zu sein, aber gerade jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, war sie einfach nur eine junge und sehr verliebte Frau und Todd konnte an der Art, wie sie auf ihrer vollen Unterlippe kaute erkennen, wie unsicher und verwirrt sie sich fühlte.

Rin zögerte im Eingang zur Brücke, bevor sie schließlich mit schnellen und festen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Todd lächelte sie freundlich an, durch die vielen Jahre, die er fast ausschließlich unter Menschen gelebt hatte, darin geübt, zu lächeln, anstatt die Menschen mit einem gefährlichen Grisnen zu erschrecken, und Rin lächelte aufrichtig zurück.

Todd war immer noch erstaunt, wie schnell diese ungewöhnliche junge Frau, die erst vor einigen Monaten von der Erde hierher gekommen war, es geschafft hatte, sich dem manchmal sehr harten Leben in der Pegasus-Galaxis anzupassen und wie furchtlos und natürlich sie sich an Bord von Basis-Schiffen und unter lauter Wraith benahm. Es hatte vermutlich etwas mit ihren ausgeprägten mentalen Fähigkeiten zu tun, aber sie war trotzdem immer noch eine junge Menschenfrau und wusste sehr gut, dass jeder Wraith sie überwältigen und sich an ihr nähren konnte, und doch hatte sie niemals Angst in ihrer Gegenwart gezeigt.

Das genaue Gegenteil war sogar der Fall, Rin schien sich unter seinen Brüdern viel wohler zu fühlen, als wenn sie mit ihrer eigenen Art zu tun hatte, von ihren beiden engen Freunden Major Lorne und John dem Zweiten abgesehen. Der einzige andere Mensch, den er kannte, der sich ebenfalls so natürlich gab, war Cameron Mitchell, der an Bord seines Flaggschiffes seit mehr als einem Jahr lebte. Noch nicht mal John Sheppard, sein eigener gewählter Gefährte fühlte sich so wohl unter seinen Brüdern wie Rin und der blauäugige Colonel, Cameron scherzte sogar mit der Crew auf seinem Basis-Schiff und sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, mit ihm zu lachen und ebenfalls Witze zu erzählen, wenigstens einige von ihnen.

Kein Wraith ihrer Allianz würde jemals auch nur daran denken, einen der mit ihnen verbündeten Menschen zu verletzen und Sheppard war sich dessen natürlich bewusst, aber etwas zu wissen und dementsprechend zu handeln waren zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Cameron Mitchell lebte mit 'seinen' Wraith eng zusammen und begegnete ihnen jeden Tag und er konnte spüren, wie sehr Ravens Crew den gewählten Gefährten ihres Commanders verehrten und bewunderten, der Albert freiwillig an sich hatte nähren lassen, als der junge Wraith in großer Not gewesen war. Rin konnte wahrscheinlich ebenfalls fühlen, dass jeder einzelne Wraith der Zweiten Allianz sie als eine mächtige und starke Königin ansahen und ihr deshalb niemals etwas anderes als Respekt und Hingabe entgegenbringen würden.

Todd hatte nicht begriffen, wie nötig ihre Allianz Königinnen brauchte, bis Lady Athena und Rin aufgetaucht waren. Er lächelte, als er an Dorothy Keller-McKay dachte, die noch ein kleines Mädchen war, aber selbst eine beeindruckende Königin werden würde, wenn sie erwachsen war.

Todd schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen und winkte die junge Frau, die ein Stückchen entfernt stehen geblieben war, näher zu sich.

„Rin, es ist gut, dass Sie da sind. Kommen Sie, ich möchte Ihnen ein paar interessante Dinge zeigen!“ begrüßte sie der alte Wraith Commander und Rin trat neben ihn, neugierig darauf, was er herausgefunden hatte.

Todd zeigte auf den Bildschirm seiner Konsole. „Ich konnte bisher noch nicht alle Funktionen überprüfen, aber die Naquadah-Generatoren arbeiten glücklicherweise gut, vermutlich, weil dieses Basis-Schiff nicht nur Wraith-Technologie enthält, sondern auch die der Antiker. Es ist wirklich ganz erstaunlich, was die Erste Allianz alles erreicht hat, um kommenden Generationen den Weg zu ebnen. Sie haben die beiden Technologien in einer Art und Weise kombiniert, wie wir es ohne die Daten, die wir in der alten Anlage gefunden haben, niemals vermocht hätten. Mit einem ZPM werden wir Lady Artemis in kürzester Zeit wieder online und zurück ins Weltall bringen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Wir werden die Generatoren zusätzlich brauchen, da das ZPM außerdem die Widerstandskraft ihrer Hülle verstärken muss, aber ihre vollständige Integration wird kein Problem darstellen, wenn Lady Artemis ihre volle Stärke und Kraft wiedergewonnen hat.“

Rin lächelte und ließ ihre Finger über die Oberfläche der Konsole gleiten, ganz so, als würde sie ein lebendes Wesen liebkosen, was sie ja auch tat, denn dieses besondere Basis-Schiff war ja tatsächlich ein lebendes und fühlendes Wesen. Dieses Basis-Schiff war ein Königinnen-Schiff und mit Lady Artemis' Hilfe würde die Zweite Allianz noch mehr verbündete Basis-Schiffe dazugewinnen, Todd war sich dessen ganz sicher.

„Ich kann fühlen, wie sie ihre Stärke zurückgewinnt, Oberster Commander“, stimmte Rin mit einem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln zu. „Wir können es kaum erwarten, bis wir wieder im Weltraum sind.“

Todd hob eine haarlose Augenbraue an. „Wir?“ Fragte er die junge Frau und Rin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, wir. Es gibt eine ständige Verbindung zwischen uns, und das, obwohl sie sich vor einer Weile zurückgezogen hat. Wir teilen zwar unsere Gedanken nicht die ganze Zeit, aber ich kann ihre Gefühle und ihre Launen fühlen, so wie sie die Meinen und Lady Artemis seht sich danach, nach dieser unendlich langen Zeit wieder im Weltraum zu sein. Basis-Schiffe sind nicht dafür gemacht, für eine so lange Zeit ohne Crew für sich allein zu bleiben und für Lady Artemis war es noch schlimmer. Sie verschlief zwar einen Großteil der Jahrhunderte, aber sie war sogar in ihrem Schlaf einsam.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Todd nickte mit dem Kopf. Das ergab Sinn. Jede Königin war auf einer sehr tiefen Ebene mit ihrem Basis-Schiff verbunden, und Rins Verbindung mit Lady Artemis musste noch viel tiefer reichen, da Lady Artemis so intelligent und zu tiefen Gefühlen fähig war wie eine echte Königin. Er legte sanft seine Hand auf Rins ruhelose.

„Lady Artemis wird wieder eine Crew haben, machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, Rin. Es wird genug unter meinen Brüdern geben, die sich geehrt fühlen und begierig danach sein werden, unter Ihrem und Lady Artemis' Kommando zu dienen“, versicherte er ihr sanft und Rin ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören.

„Danke, Oberster Commander“, sagte sie leise, während ihr Blick über die grünlichen und violetten Wände ihres neuen Zuhauses schweifte. Todd konnte sehen, dass sie immer noch besorgt und unruhig war, und dass nicht ihre ziemlich düstere Umgebung der Grund dafür war.

„Commander Todd wäre angemessen, Lady Rin“, erinnerte er sie freundlich an ihre neue Rolle. Sie mochte zwar ein Mensch sein und er der Oberbefehlshaber der Zweiten Allianz, aber wenn man die Gesetze und Regeln der Wraith-Gesellschaft anwandte, dann standen Königinnen auf gleicher Ebene und Todd fühlte sich unwohl, wenn er von einer Königin mit 'Oberbefehlshaber' angesprochen wurde, ganz zu schweigen von der Königin eines Königinnen-Basis-Schiffes.

Rin seufzte wieder, und ihre süße Nase bekam ein paar Falten, als sie das Gesicht verzog. „Ich werde eine Menge lernen müssen, nicht wahr?“ Fragte sie und Todd lachte mit sanfter Belustigung.

„Oh ja, Lady Rin, eine ganze Menge. Aber Sie sind ja nicht alleine und Commander Iason wird an Ihrer Seite sein und Ihnen bei allem, was Sie wissen müssen, helfen.“

„Glauben Sie das wirklich, Commander Todd? Iason hat sich vor einer ganzen Weile zurückgezogen und ich denke nicht, dass er sein eigenes Basis-Schiff gegen ein neues eintauschen wird. Davon einmal ganz abgesehen, Lady Artemis hat schon einen Commander, Ihren Bruder Sinamore!“ Brach es aus ihr heraus, und von einem Augenblick zum Anderen wurde sie wieder die junge und bis über beide Ohren verliebte Frau, die alles vergaß, was sie über Wraith-Königinnen gelernt hatte.

Todd betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Ihre erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten, ihr erwachsenes Benehmen und ihre bedachte Art brachte die Leute um sie herum leicht dazu zu vergessen, wie jung sie eigentlich noch war, und er konnte ihre Sorgen und Ängste besser verstehen, als sie vielleicht glaubte.

„Sie sind Lady Artemis' Königin, natürlich wird Ihr Gefährte der Commander Ihres Basis-Schiffes werden, Lady Rin. Das sie unsere Gesetze. Wir leben seit mehr als zehntausend Jahren nach ihnen, und ich kenne meinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er niemals auch nur daran denken würde, Ihrem Gefährten seinen rechtmäßigen Platz streitig zu machen. Zu wissen, dass seine Königin nach all den Jahrtausenden noch am Leben ist, wird ihm genügen. Wenn mein Bruder wirklich noch einmal der Commander eines Basis-Schiffes werden möchte, werden wir ein anderes für ihn finden, vielleicht Iasons ehemaliges zum Beispiel.“

Rin wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Iason ist seinem Basis-Schiff und seiner Crew zutiefst verbunden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass er sie für mich aufgeben wird.“

Todd schürzte die Lippen. Für Menschen war die Kultur der Wraith nur schwer zu verstehen, und Rin und Iason hatten augenscheinlich bisher noch nicht wirklich über ihre Gefühle miteinander gesprochen.

„Lieben Sie ihn, Lady Rin? Möchten Sie seine gewählte Gefährtin werden?“ Fragte er sie ruhig und die junge eurasische Frau nickte ohne zu zögern mit dem Kopf. „Ja, ich liebe ihn. Und ich möchte seine gewählte Gefährtin werden. Aber er hat mich bisher nicht gefragt...“

Todd unterdrückte sein amüsiertes Lachen, als er den verletzten Ausdruck in Rins wundervollen dunkelblauen Augen sah, und die süße Schnute, die sie zog. Ihre Wandlungsfähigkeit zwischen einer beinahe furchteinflößenden und einschüchternden Königin und einer jungen Frau, die sich der Gefühle ihres Geliebten nicht sicher war, was in höchstem Maße erstaunlich und auch ein bisschen verwirrend für einen alten Wraith Commander.

„Er hat ja auch kaum die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, nicht wahr?“ Stellte er fest, während er sie genau beobachtete. „Haben Sie mit Lady Artemis über Ihre Befürchtungen 'gesprochen'?“

Rin biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sie hat sich auch zurückgezogen. Ich habe versucht, sie zu erreichen, aber alles, was ich spüren kann, ist ihre Anwesenheit und die Gefühle, die ihr langsames Erwachen erzeugen. Ich denke, dass sie im Moment nicht mit mir reden möchte.“ Die erneute Schnute zeigte Todd, dass der jungen Frau das gar nicht gefiel.

Commander Octavius, der an einer der anderen Konsolen gearbeitet und ihnen zugehört hatte, trat neben sie. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Lady Rin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lady Artemis gerade ein Gespräch mit Commander Iason führt. Sie werden beide die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Sie sind jung und kennen unsere Gesetze und unsere Kultur nach dieser kurzen Zeit noch nicht gut genug, aber Sie werden sie bald verstehen lernen, und Iason und Artemis werden Ihnen dabei helfen. Es ist zwar richtig, dass Commander Iason seinem Basis-Schiff tief verbunden ist, aber jeder Commander ist daran gewöhnt, eher sein Basis-Schiff zu wechseln, als seine Königin und er wird alles tun was für unsere Allianz nötig ist, und vor allem, was Sie glücklich machen wird, meine liebe Lady Rin“, sagte der andere Commander und seine Stimme war freundlich und respektvoll, als er zu der jungen Menschenfrau sprach, deren Schicksal es war, die starke Königin eines der mächtigsten Basis-Schiffe der gesamten Galaxis zu sein. Wenn es irgendetwas gab, das Gewicht, das auf ihren schmalen Schultern ruhte, zu erleichtern, dann würde er das mit Freuden sagen oder tun.

Rin lächelte den warmherzigen Wraith dankbar an, aber gerade, als sie den Mund öffnete, um auf das, was er gesagt hatte, zu antworten, erschien Commander Iason im Eingang zur Brücke und eilte zu der Stelle, an der sie alle standen.

„Lady Artemis hat die Anwesenheit mehrerer Personen, die auf dem Weg hierher sind, gespürt. Commander Sheppard wird hier in Kürze eintreffen, zusammen mit Commander Sinamore und Prinz Torran. Lady Artemis wird endlich ihren früheren Commander und ihren Sohn wiedersehen!“


End file.
